


In It Together

by Icequeeno666



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Dom/sub, F/M, I Ship It, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeeno666/pseuds/Icequeeno666
Summary: Jacob befriends a strange boy one night when he was young. Years later they both experience the ups and downs of finding who they are and what they mean to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've ever written.

ch. 1. prologue

 

Sarah Black's pov

A smile spread across my face as i walked down the the short ramp of my home when i saw my young son playing in the dirt. While my daughters sat off to the side next to one another talking amongst themselves .

Said boy looked up big brown eyes landing on me as i made my way to him. He smiled back and jumped up closing the distance between us in three small leaps.

"Mommy! Look i dug another hole for bugs to live in." He said excitingly bouncing up and down.

I look behind him at the hole the size of his little hand. I feel a small frown grace my lips ' _better fill that in later might trip over it like I did last time.'_ I think then look down to see pouting lips.

"You don't like it mommy?" he said  looking down at bare feet.

I fake gasp like the thought was unheard of "no I love it Jacob. But you remember last time when you made a home for bugs" I say my voice fading from mock surprise to soft  Chastisement.

He looks up and nods. The smile that appeared at the compliment turning back to a pout. "Sorry mommy" he says

"It's OK baby next time build it in the backyard away from the house so no one gets hurt Okay" I say laying a hand on long silky strands of hair  braided into one long ponytail.

"OK!" He exclaims suddenly happy again.

I smile for a second then a thought hit me. Like the reason I'm out here. "Oh!" I said making the two girls and boy jump. "Dinner's ready. Come in and wash up." I say as explanation to the sudden scare.

\-----time skip-----*after dinner*

Jacob's POV

I ran to put my dishes in the sink. In a rush to go back outside Nearly falling on my face trying to run to the door.

"Hold it Jacob!" I instantly freeze at the deep voice that belongs to billy black . my Pa. I turn around to look up at my father. He has a small smile on his face. _'_ _Phew! thought I was in trouble there'_ I sigh mentally. "Where do you think you're running off to?" he says amusement in his voice.

I blink. "Going outside" I say like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no your not its getting dark out and your bed time is soon" he says pointing towards the window. A contiplative look on his face. "In an hour actually". _'Oh man'_ I think looking out the window. It was pretty dark outside. And while im not scared of the dark i dont like it either. A pout makes an appearance on my face for the third time that day. with a exaggerated sigh i slowly make my way to the living room. I flop down on the couch a protesting creak sounding at the sudden though little weight. Turning the TV on I sit back and watch Disney channel until my bed time comes around.

\-----1 hour later-----

"Jacob" says a gentle voice. I screw my eyes tighter and rolled over mumbling for the person to go away and to shut up. I then open my eyes at realizing I was asleep in the first place. I sit up stiffly and stretch my arms above my head. Looking to my left I see Rebecca sitting beside me her mouth forming a deep frown.

"Even sleeping you're mean" she says eyes squinted as if she was was making a particularly interesting observation.

I glare at her and she glares back but I ignore her and look around me. No lights were on only light from the TV allowing me to see. Oh yeah, I remember Rachel announced that she was heading to bed her eyes drooping. Thats the last thing I remember before dozing off.

Rebecca rolls her eyes seeing me deep in thought. I go back to glaring at her 'what does she want anyways' I think not realizing I said it out loud. an annoyed look crosses her face. Oh boy here she goes.

"Well I was waking you up to go to bed and to tell you im going off to bed. but never mind i'll just let you sleep in the dark by yourself and let you wake up scared and alone!" She says her face turned upwards and arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey! I'm not scared of the dark i-" "Just dont like it same thing Jake. are you coming or not?" She says mockingly. I dont know what's crawled into her pants but she seems angry she usually doesn't anger quickly. I look at her face for an reason as to why she is cranky. Aaaaaand i found it. Bags under her eyes. She's sleepy. She gets upset easily when she is tired and I'm just keeping her up. So swallowing my pride for the time being. I nod to answer her question.

She huffs and gets off the couch and I follow. She walks to the TV squinting to find the off button using the light illuminating from the TV. She finds it and turns off the television. We walk down the hall in the dark stopping at my door. I say a quick goodnight to Rebecca before going in and closing my door behind me. I quickly plug in my night light and climb into my bed. I snuggle into my covers and close my eyes ready to sleep. I yawn as I try to drift back to blissful sleep when I hear a sound. At first I ignore it. But it just grows louder the more I try to ignore it. Giving up on sleep at the moment I sit up in my bed and look around upon seeing nothing that could be making the annoying sound I get and look for the source. I stop at the window. At this point hadn't I been curious I would have went back to bed seeing as we live in a place surrounded by wildlife it could just be a deer or something.... Right?

I go to the window and peek out. I search for a while before my eyes land on something. ' _What the? Is that?..... A little boy?'._ Squinting to better see i come to the conclusion that yes it is a little boy. He was pal in the moonlight and had dark hair. Wait was he NAKED!!. Well there's something black and furry wrapped around his waist. What's the point it covers NOTHING. Glaring at the figure facing the forest I open the window quietly intent on climbing out. I climb on the window sill and dangle my legs over the side and jump down. The little boy jumps and spins around to face the did sudden noise. Wide Shockingly blue eyes that seem to glow land on me. I gulp as a shiver runs down my spin suddenly very lost for words I stand there looking back at a the boy equally wide eyed.

"Wha?- who? Wh- what are you doing?" I say my voice quivering.

The boy cocks his head his hands rubbing one another nervously. "I was looking for my friend she ran away." He says tears gathering in his eyes.

I dont know why but the sight made me want to hold him and make him feel better. But i dont even know him. Didnt i come out here to give him a piece of my mind?  By the looks of him he's around seven. And a bit on the skinny side. He is currently looking at me with sad tear filled eyes. shaking slightly.

I walk towards him but stop when a frightened look crosses his face. "I won't hurt you I promise" I reassure him. "Where are your parents?" I ask wondering if they even knew their child was missing.

A pained look over takes his pale face. My chest constricts. But before I can take it back he looks away and whispers "kami-sama took them away. Th-thats what akaiame-sensei told me?" He says. His little hands rubbing at each other.

Kami what now?

And who's akaiame huh say?

Before I can ask what that means he starts talking again. "Is this your house?". He asks reminding me why I'm out here. I look back at my house absent mindedly and nod. I look back at the boy shying away from me. he makes a move as if to leave. leave. i dont want him to leave yet!. I just wanna help. So without thinking I reach forward and grab his wrist and a electric tangle shoots up my arm causing a much more violent shiver then before when I met his eyes. Meanwhile he yelps and jumps in surprise.

What. Was. That?!

I stare wide eyed at him. Immediately letting him go. The hand that was holding his instantly flying to my chest where my heart was now hammering against my ribcage as if it were trying to break free. I look at him and see him doing the same but instead of shock there's wonder on his face.

"Are you ok?" The words come out before I can even think them.

"Hai" he says with a nod. So does that means yes then?. He confuses me.

"Do you know what that was?" I ask still kinda shaky from the experience.

Instead of talking he shakes his head. We stand there for a while in a slightly awkward silence. Me completely forgetting I'm supposed to be in bed right now. And him......I don't know.

"You never said your name. I'm sorry if I disturbed you while you were sleeping" I looked up at the question..... Or statement? Whatever.

"Jacob. And its ok i was just wondering what you were doing." Lies! "What's your name?" I say with a blush. Huh. And its ok. OK. The whole reason I'm out here is because its NOT OK!.

"Aidzuki. You looked pretty mad though" he said blinking at me. Suspicion showing through his eyes.

I blush again "yeah this is kinda my house. Sorry" I say looking away wrapping my arms around myself. It's kinda cold outside. with a start I realize the I was talking to a very much naked boy. "Um......do you want some clothes its cold out" I say still not looking at him.

From the corner of my eye I see red seep into his cheeks. "Hai" he stammered out. So I reach out and grab his hand again. Why? I dont know. I only feel a tingle this time so I dont let go. Besides. It feels kinda nice.

I lead him to my window and stop. Do I bring him inside? Thank god I didnt need to think long on it.

"I'll stay right here in case hoshi-chan comes back" he says. I nod long past the confusion of his seemingly made up words. climbing through the window I almost fall when my foot catches but make it in without getting hurt.

I run to my small closet and rummage through my clothes looking for something to fit him. He's so small. Five minutes later I poke my head out my window to make sure the aidzuki was still there. When I confirmed that he was I hopped back out.

"Uh. Here you go aidzuki." I say handing him a plain light red T-shirt and night pants.

"Arigatō Jacob" he says bowing slightly. While he puts on my clothes I ask "arigato?. What does that mean?" I say scratching my arm.

Pulling up the pants he answers "it means thanks in Japanese" he said like I should know that.

"Oooooh." I reply slightly confused. So he was speaking Japanese. Why?. I decide not to ask though as a rustling sound comes from the bushes a couple feet away. Out of reflex i stand in front of the small kid. Even though I'm kinda scared myself. Out jumps a weird colored bunny from the bush. It was a mixture of purples, pinks, blues, and black. With a giant dark yellow patch shaped like a star. What the?

"Hoshi-chan!!" Aidzuki yells out. running and picking it up as two ears pop out of his hair. I asked this alot tonight. but what?. He nuzzles into its back and sets it back on the ground after kissing between its ears when it starts to struggle. Then he smiles wide. Warmth spreads through my vains at his cute smile a smile of my own replacing my confused expression.

"Hoshi-chan look I made a friend. He gave me cloths. Look!!" He says excitedly pulling on the red fabric of the shirt. Is he...... Talking to it?

"Huh?" Slips past my lips. Things are so weird right now. (Oh Jake if only you knew who you are. What you are.) they both pause and look at me. black beady eyes and large blue eyes stare at me.

"is something wrong jake-kun?" Aidzuki asks big blue orbs blinking. Without thinking I blurt "yes! No! I mean-" I take a breath and explain"what are you? where did you come from?" I said then pointed at the bunny "and why is it like that?" I ask questions quickly not waiting long enough for him to answers.

The bunny and aidzuki share a look before he makes a thinking face and start to explain. "I'm a tsuki okami. Moon wolf. Thats what sensai said. and we are from Kakusareta kūkan no ryōiki. Hidden space realm. I was sent here cause one of our own betray us and lead danger into our realm causing a war. Most of the realm was destroyed along with those with in it including jiji-sama" a sad look returns to the little face "ba-chan and akaiame-sensei made a potion that would bring me and hoshi-chan here. there were bright light and loud sounds. We landed on a beach but then everything went black. that was eight months ago" he finishes a single tear going down his face.

I was shocked. my eyes were wide open and my mouth gaped like a fish's. Space!?!. Is he an alian!?! is he here for my brains? Wait i think that's zombies? A sob breaks through my thoughts and i see aidzuki hugging himself crying. I walk over and embrace him. My body was on auto pilot as my brain tried to process the information given to me just now. My hand rubbed up and down aidzuki's back as said boy quietly cried. This is all to much for me. Wait?!

"Where have you been staying while here then?" I'm surprised how calm that came out despite the shock.

"I-in a c-c-cave on the be-each" he says through hiccups "I have t-*sniffle* to if someone see's me I might get hurt I cannot control my ears and tail and hide them yet so I have to stay hidden until I learn" he says as if he were reciting something. Tail. I didnt see a tail.  Wait the fury black belt. that thing was a tail.

"what do you eat zuki?" I ask. I didnt wanna ask about it since it was established he wasn't from here.

"Whatever I can catch" he says quietly. Sniffling and Wiping his nose on the bottom of his shirt.

"I'll bring some food tomorrow to the beach. OK?" All he manages is a small nod. "Thank you jacob-kun" he looks up and smiles at jacob. "You're a nice friend."

\-------  
Third person pov

The next couple of years Jacob brings food to the beach and sits and talks to aidzuki whenever he can. Though when he can't zuki visits Jacob at night and they sit on his bed and talk and Jacob would show him things he's never seen before. And zuki would teach Jake Japanese some nights. Both boys grew closer over the years. Having no idea what the future hold for them. Together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2. Uh what?

 

  
Eight years later.

 

Aidzuki POV

 

You know what I like most about being on the beach. The ocean. Its so beautiful. Untamed. Wild tides and waves rising and falling. I like watching its waves crash against rocks and wash ashore only to retract back to the ocean. the smell. Salty Fresh air that makes me close my eyes and inhale deeply a content smile gracing my lips. And the sounds. The soothing sound of rushing swishing water is enough to make me relax almost instantly. Especially when im feeling off which in turn makes me nervous. Like today. 

 

I've been feeling like there's something coming. but what. That's the part that makes me uncomfortable. Is it bad? Good? Somewhere in between? It was absolutely _killin_ g me. I feel like it involves the rez. But what about it. Was it gonna be attacked? Did it have to do with Sam and his followers Jacob hates so much? Since it seems their some kind of gang like Jake says. 

 

I've encountered them on one occasion though they didn't notice me there. They are all huge as hell! And they play rough. I smelled blood but when I looked no injury could be seen. Weird. They all smell like something wild though non compares to Jacobs.

 

Jacob. There was something happening with him to but...what? He has been growing. And when I say growing I mean _growing_. And he smells different. He used to smell like it had just rained but now. Now its more musky and more like the forest. Not that I mind though. It makes him even more **exotic** And _sexy. Delicious._ Wait where did _that_ come from? like sure he is cute and I like him. a blush spreads across pale cheeks. But he'd never feel the same as me. Which is why its a waste to even think about it...right?

 

"What ya thinking so hard about to make yourself blush zuki?" I nearly jump outa my skin as I twist around looking at the one I was thinking about. My blush grows deeper and he raises an eyebrow.

 

"N-no-nothing jakey!!" Is what blurts out my mouth. I smile, though on the inside, I'm horrified. Jakey? The hell is wrong with me? I pout and glare at the ground when he says. "Jakey that's new" he snorts, a smirk on his face. A gorgeous one at that. Mind shut up! You know it's true. You wish that those sexy lips- dont even, I warn my mind. Were pressed gently- shut up!. Against yours. 

 

"Ugh!" I groan out loud. "Are you OK. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He says a concerned look on his face. "Are you nervous about-". "NO!!" I say a bit to loudly in a rush. You see since a week ago we've been talking about what I should do since apparently I can't live on the beach forever. And step one according to Jacob was school. he said that since I can hide my ears and tail now I should find a real place to live. He offered to live with him as his father knows about me (not what I am though) but I declined. I stated that I dont wanna be dependent on him all my life. so I told him I'd live on the beach for a while longer as I go to school then I'll find me a job then BOOM!! Everything falls into place. Its all put into motion Wednesday when I start school. Today's Monday so I have time to get my nerves down. 

 

"OK geeze calm down. Anyways I'm going with billy to Charlie's house tomorrow. their gonna be watching a game while Bella and I hang out. Do you wanna come? She goes to the school you enrolled in maybe you guys can become friends. So your not there alone. You know seeing as your incapable of even making eye contact with a actor on TV. " teases Jacob. I stick my tongue out at him then grumble about old men with strong gazes. He probably wants me there so he doesn't have to listen to how wonderful Bella's boyfriend is.

 

"Im not hopeless you know I get along with your friends. Even if only Seth can remember my name" I defend. true we get along but embry and quill pretend like I dont exist half the time. One time embry stepped on me while I was laying on the ground because he 'forgot I was there'. I snort yeah right.

 

"Well its not their faults completely. you go and sit alone until me or Seth talks to you. Even though I told you so many times that you dont intrude cause you are my friend to." he says a reassuring smile in place.

 

"OK so I'm shy. But I dont want you to think I can't do anything-"

 

"Without me. Yeah I know. But having a little help once and a while isn't bad zuki. And your social skills aren't the best and well neither is Bella's. See match made in heaven. Only reason she's got any friends is cause they approached her" he said chuckling. 

 

"fine then I'll go with you and meet this bella swan. You know you talk about her as much as you say she talks about her boy toy." I say with jealousy hoping he wont notice. its way to obvious the crush he has on her "What was his name cedric or aurther?. It was something ancient right?." We share a laugh at that though its short as he turns serious.

 

"Its Edward, Edward Cullen" he spat out. ' _Oh kami save me'_ I think as he continues on. What have I done. You see its not the first time Jakes talked about him in a not so fond way. Baka.

 

"Something's not right with that guy he's dangerous and I know it." he huffs and goes on. " I tell bells but she says he's nice and treats her right and that I worry to much. Ha! She doesn't worry enough about it. When he hurts her and she comes crawling to me I'll show her how a guy's really supposed to treat her" he starts to grumble and I slap the back of his head to shut him up.

 

" yeah I get it you like her and loath him." I say in a groan my jealousy returning. I look over and- oh my gosh you've gotta be kidding me!! He's blushing. Freaking **blushing!.**

 

"I never said I liked her!!" He says defensively waving his hands around.

 

"You don't have to it plane on your face when you talk about her. Nōtarin! do I look slow to you Mr. Black. Oh Bella's hair is so long and her skin is so soft. Oh those plump lips baka! you're just as bad as her and Melvin and-" I'm cut off by a sudden laugh and then I see its coming from him. Who's he laughing at. Though he looks cute. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open head tilted up his hands planted against his stomach. The sight making me swoon for all but a second.

 

"What's so funny Orokana atama?!" I yell hands now placed on my hips.

 

He chuckles until I elbow his side. "Hey! You're what's funny and his names Edward. And was that jealousy I hear. You know you'll always be my friend. Come on we gotta go my dads probably waiting for us" he says standing up holding a hand out towards me. I feel a pain in my chest. Friends. I dont know what I was expecting. We are after all friends. And that's all we're gonna be.

 

I put a smile on and take his hand in mine. The familiar tingle going up my arm. Used to it by now I didnt ponder on it. We walk side by side a few steps before I gasp and stop.

 

"Are you okay?" He says concern on his face.

 

I shake my head and call "hoshi- Chan!!" A few seconds later a galaxy colored pitbull with a yellow star over her right eye runs towards me. she stops in front of me and barks. I look at Jake giving him puppy eyes. He sighs and nods. I smile and beckon hoshi to follow.

 

"Hoshi-chan we're going to see a friend of Jacobs" I say a beaming smile on my face. She barks and runs around us as we walk. Aww she's excited about going somewhere new!. I mentally dot on her the whole walk there.

 

By the time we make it to Jakes house hoshi's in my pocket as a hamster her trademark star now on her back. Billy is waiting beside Jakes rabbit waiting patiently "Jacob hurry we're gonna be late". Well as patient as he can be. 

 

We climb in and we're off

 

\-----Bella's house-----

 

We pull up to a two story white house and get out the car. There are two people waiting outside who can only be charlie and Bella swan. Pffft she isn't that pretty. I follow the two blacks as they approach the brunettes. They exchange greetings. My eyes narrow as Jacob embraces HER way to long. 'I should put her in a coma!' With that I start thinking of ways to make it look like an accident.

 

"Um Bella this is Aidzuki. Aidzuki this is Bella" Jacob introduces us. The sudden noise making me start and look around. Seems like charlie and billy have gone into the house already. I look at Bella to see an awkward smile on her face as she holds out a hand. My face softens and I take her hand and shake it returning her smile just as awkwardly. We stand there in silence. From the corner of my eye I can see Jake looking between us with a 'seriously' expression on his face. Seems he got tired of it and broke it.

 

"So are we gonna go inside or we gonna stand here quietly looking insane" he says a hand going through his long hair. 

 

"Oh! Come in!" Bella says blushing and nearly tripping while turning around. We enter the house and the two adults look at us before turning back to the game on tv. 

 

Bella smiles kindly at us and looks to Jacob "are you hungry? I can make something" she says. 

 

I snort and before I can stop myself I say "when is he not hungry?" causing said quileute to smirk and pat his stomach. Bella giggles and leads us to the kitchen. What he has been eating alot more lately. Bella goes to work and we sit and wait for her to finish making sandwiches. 

 

"So bells how's everything been going?" Jacob asks after a while.

 

She looks at him for a second and then goes back to her task. "Nothing much. School is OK I guess. but then again its school. Jessica keeps asking about Edward and I" I see a blush on her face when she turns sideways."she's always wondering how we're doing, probably hoping we'll break up so she'd have a chance at him. Which is never gonna happen cause-"

 

"What you have is special I know you say it all the time." Jacob says a bored look on his face. Geeze that was quick! 

 

Bella frowns and sets a plate in front of me and jacob. I look at the Sandwich and chips before I start eating watching the two friends.

 

"I will never understand how you guys took one look at each other and decided not to like one another. Maybe if y'all tried you'd be friends" she says sitting down with a plate of her own.

 

"I tried to be nice its your boyfriend who is a asshole!" Jacob sneers and glares. Uh oh. 

 

"He is NOT an asshole he is just, just different! You have to get to get to know him first! You just dont understand him at all!" she says defensively. She crosses her arms meeting his glare with one of her own.

 

"You make him sound like a saint I bet he's some kind of killer!" Jacob yells back and Bella winces. I raise an eyebrow. Interesting. Bella opens her mouth to retort. but I've had enough!

 

"Shut up! Thats enough about squidward. Let's talk about something else **please**!" They both look at me in surprise then confusion. What?

 

"Squidward?" Bella asks. I see Realization crosses Jacobs face and he bursts out laughing. I look at him like he's insane..... Bipolar much? 

 

"Haha h-he means hahaha! e-edward!" Jacob explains gasping for air. Bella turns and glares at me. I chuckle nervously and shrug.

 

Jacob explains "he's never been able to remember his name. Its kinda hilarious though." Bella's face relaxes into a small smile. I breath a sigh of relief. Good I thought she was gonna murder me with laser vision. That is a thing they have. Right? I saw it in a movie Jake showed me once.

 

Wanting to change the subject I say "hey Bella Jake here told me you go to forks high" 

 

"Yeah. You go there to? I've never seen you around." She says threading her fingers.

 

"No I haven't started yet. What's it like there? I know the population is small and all so it can't be that bad" I say leaning forward on the table.

 

"If anything its worse there is gossip about any and everything. They get excited about just about anything. They'll know when you got a new pair of underwear!" She says an annoyed look on her face. I grimace so much for hanging In the background.

 

"Are you new here or something?" She asks tilting her head slightly.

 

Before I can answer Jacob beats me to it "yup he's a transfer from Japan" Jacob says in a rush looking at me meaningfully. I look at him confused. Then I get it and nod.

 

"Oh yeah got here a week ago. I've been staying with Jake and billy" I say smiling at Bella.

 

"okay. Then why aren't you going to school on the rez" she says her eyes narrowing.

 

"It was full before he could enroll in" Jacob smiles suspiciously. Baka. I roll my eyes and look at Bella as she opens her mouth.

 

"When do you start. I can show you around before classes start someday this week" she offers. I nod and answer "uh Wednesday. I wanted to be prepared"  
She nods in understanding.

 

Suddenly hoshi jumps out of my pocket and onto the table. Bella's eyes widens most likely at the color scheme of her. Hoshi sniffs around and wonders to my plate and start eating my chips. My eye twitches. I growl at her and look her in the eyes.

 

"Sutā wa ima oriru!!" I yell at her. She glares but gets off my plate. She yawns and lays down next to my hand. Sigh i can't stay mad at her. Then I explain that I had her dyed in japan to bella when I see her staring at hoshi. Its a lie of coarse.

 

For the rest of the time we sat in the kitchen talking about school and telling stories and laughing. Of coarse I knew some that Jacob told me. Like him and Bella being friends when they were younger. Maybe Bella isn't so bad after all. We leave a little later after saying goodbyes to each other. And we head home. And I spend the night at jakes house.

 

\-----Wednesday-----

 

I wake up early and look over to see the time. And immediately I sit straight up. I'm gonna be late! Kusō. I jump outta bed and start getting ready. I Hear a knock at the door then Billy's voice.

 

"Aidzuki time to go. I hope your ready" he calls through the door. I growl and make my way to the door having just finished. After much whining on Jacobs part I gave in and decided to stay with them until I can get a place to live finding it pointless not to.

 

"I'm coming!" I call as I open the door and make my way to the kitchen. I walk in seeing Jacob destroy a plate of eggs, bacon,sausage, and toast. He looks up and smiles with a full mouth syrup going down his chin. Why do I find him cute again?. from the corner i see billy looking at him with knowing eyes. Weird. I shake my head to clear it. I grab some sausage and toast and eat it quickly.

 

"Jacob let's go I'm gonna be late then your gonna be late!" I say urging him to finish. He holds up a finger and continues eating. "Sokonashi no ana" I say under my breath.

 

Jacob stands and grabs his things. Finally!. we head out in a hurry at my request. We arrive at forks in under ten minutes Jake parks next to a familiar red truck with a familiar face leaning against it. I get out with Jacob and walk towards them. Bella's lavender scent filling my nose. 

 

"Hello Bella!" I chirp. She smiles "hi aidzuki, jake. Shouldn't you be headed to school yourself." She says when Jacob leans against her truck as well. He shrugs but says nothing. I talk with Bella for a couple of minutes. And then i hear a belch and I look over annoyed to see Jacob still here.

 

"Dont you have somewhere to be!" But I get no answer. He is staring straight ahead. I glare at him but follow his line of sight to see five pale people climbing out of two cars. Two girls and three boys: one tall with blonde hair. She carries her self with a I'm better then you kinda air. Bleh she looks bitchy. A boy with short brown Hair, big in build, and a goofy smile has an arm around the snooty girl and he seems smug about it. What the hell? Next is a short girl with short brown hair as well an small smile. Ha she looks like a yōsei or a pikushi. Said pixie was hanging off a tall slightly curly dirty blonde hair with an expression of pain on his face. And then there was the last one a boy with coppery hair with an iron gaze directly on....Bella? Huh? Creep. They seem related but there is no scent that says they are. they all are very pale, painfully beautiful, they smell very sweet, and have golden colored irises.

 

Said group were making their way towards us. Drawing attention as they went.  why were they headed this way? My question is answered a second later when the copper head walks up to Bella and wraps an protective arm around her shoulders and leans down and pecks her lips. Bella blushes and leans her head on his shoulder. my ear twitches when I hear Jake growl. He's still here!?. oh wait! It all makes sense now he's Bella's boyfriend squidward. Huh thought he'd be cuter. 

 

I come out of my musings when I feel six pairs of eyes on me. I look up and blush. Jakes laughing his ass off. Bella's looking at me with a disbelieving look on her face. Her boyfriend has a confused look. His 'siblings' as well.

 

I give a nervous laugh"did I say that out loud" I squeak.

 

"Yeah you idiot." Jake continues laughing out loud drawing even more attention then before.

 

Oh man....

 

"Squidward?" questions the pixie. I sigh. Its gonna be a long day.  
\----------

 

continues next chapter. I hope you liked it. I can't wait to see how Aidzuki gets outta that one.

 


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3. school

 

  
Aidzuki's POV

'Oh man! What am I supposed to say. Their staring at me. I know it I can feel eyes bore into me. Crap I should really pay attention when I think' thoughts like those have been rolling around in my head for the past two minutes.

I slowly come out of my head to see Bella's friends looking at me strangely. I feel a cold shiver travel up my spine as I smile awkwardly. Its all I can do seeing as i'm frozen to this spot.

I feel as though the ground should swallow me whole. With a start i feel a strange presence in my head confused i try to push it out but it just pushes right back. My eyebrows furrow as I shove it hard successfully pushing it out and before it comes back I protect my mind by putting up a wall. I feel it return but unable to get in. As this happens I miss the slight frown on Edwards face. What the hell was that? Is someone trying to get in my head? Why? Before I could spiral back into my thoughts a shaking hand is on my shoulder.

"Hey zuki *snort* are *chuckle* you OK?" I turn and glare at Jacob when he bursts out laughing again. How dare he!

I grab his ear and yank him towards me causing a yelp more of surprise then pain escape him. "Anata wa nani o waratte iru nodesu ka, ōbaka!, dōshite anata wa gakkō ni imasen ka?!" I yell yanking his ear and crushing it between my fingers.

"Ah shit, let me go! Let me go!" Jacob says through gritted teeth. I yank his ear once more before letting go. Jacob growls and rubs his ear while glaring at the ground. Serves him right. I turn back and smile at the strange group. I take a few steps in.......Marcus?. Eh. Marcus's direction and bow.

"Gomen'nasai. I sincerely apologize for what I said uh?-" I pause not wanting to say his name wrong. I sort through my brain trying to remember. Seriously it shouldn't be this hard!

Just as I was about to blow a blood vessel I see a pale hand in front of my face as I'd been staring at the ground in concentration. "Edward. Edward Cullen" he says in an smooth, melodic voice. I smile and take the hand noticing with a start how cold he was. I shiver and pull my hand away.

"Edward. Oh yeah I knew it was something ancient!" I say and immediately slap my hands over my mouth With wide eyes. I start apologizing profusely at once. Me and my big mouth! I look up at his face and see a small smirk as he watches me flail my arms and try to explain myself.

"Its okIt is a pretty old name though. It dates back years." He says in that low voice. I give a sigh of relieve as I relax. I laugh nervously and blush "yeah it is." Dammit "a-anyways my names Aidzuki. Shimizu Aidzuki." I say wanting to forget what just happened. The pixie steps. More like leaps. Infront of me and holds out her hand and smiles.

" hello my names Alice Cullen. And this" she grabs the blonde guts arm and points at " is my boyfriend jasper hale, thats Rosalie hale and her boyfriend Emmet Cullen. Its nice to meet you Aidzuki we're gonna be the best of friends." she says very energetically with hopeful eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her. Why is she so perky. I shuffle on my feet a bit awkwardly. "Uh. Sure why not" I say after a while giving a half smile to the small pale beauty in front of me. She squeals and hugs me and I tense. She starts talking a mile a minute and gesturing wildly. All I caught was something bout a shopping trip before her boyfriend pulls her back towards himself and shoots an apologetic look my way. I just shrug it off. I hear a bell ring and jump. What it came outta nowhere!

I look around and see people start to rush inside the building so I get my stuff togather. I was about to walk away with a patiently waiting Bella who still with her boyfriend and alice though the others left. I see a sulking Jacob still there with a glare on his face.

"Seriously Jake leave and go to school already!" I say a little aggravated by him. He grunts and says " I'm not going to school today. Billy said he needs me for something. I will however be leaving now." I shrug and turn around walking to the school as I hear Jacob whine about an apology as he gets in his car. hm as if. Big baby!

I talk with Bella and Alice Edward seemingly not the talkative type. We head into school together and part ways. Me going to the front office and them their first class of the day. I walk up to the receptionist and retrieve my schedule and exit. I examine it and it makes zero since to me. I'm walking down the hall trying to figure out what calculus is when I bump into someone. I stumble back and drop my schedule while I trying to regain balance. I hear an umph across from me as the person falls to the floor.

"Hay watch it yo-" the female voice stops halfway through her sentence. I look down to see a brunette on the ground looking up at me with slightly wide eyes. She is suddenly on her feet and smiling in my face.

"Why hello there. You must be the new student. My names Jessica Stanley." She says eyeing me up and down. I take a step back she having been to close for comfort. Holding my hand out I introduce myself "Aidzuki shimizu." I say a half smile put in place.

"Oh! You must be from somewhere else. Here let me" she says taking my schedule and looking it over for a while. " cool we share the same lunch. We could talk more there but right now we should head to class. we're going the same way so I'll show you the way." She grabs my wrist and tugs me along and walking quickly. She makes random turns all the while talking up a storm about things I don't even know about. Who the heck is taylor? By the time the petite girl leads me to my first period I am contemplating running away from said girl. She talks non stop and interrupts me whenever I'm giving an input. Who cares who might have written on the bathroom walls!. thank the gods we're here. I say a quick goodbye and go into the classroom. I'm introduced to the class and then assigned a seat. And my first day officially starts.

\-----lunch time-----

I walk into the lunch room only to have multiple eyes land on me. Shrinking in on myself I make my to the lunch line. Not making eye contact with any of them I grab a tray and look for a place to sit. I start having a mini Crisis when I couldn't find a seat. Oh gods help me. As if I was heard I hear my name being called and look up to see that chatty girl from earlier. No! Why her kami? why?! I relax and sigh when I spot a shy smiling Bella I hurriedly make my way over and sit across from Bella but next to Jessica. It couldn't be that bad if Bella was here. Oh boy how wrong I was.

" so where you from? How old are you? Are you single? I'm single to you know we'd make a cute couple, don't you agree?" she continues as I look across to Bella for help she only shrugs and smiles sheepishly at me.

"Hello zuk did you hear me? You're not listening are you? Thats rude you should listen when people talk to you." I looked annoyed at her at the nickname. Zuk, no thank you.

" well I'm from Japan and-" before I finish talking the curly haired chatter box is at it again.

"Oh really, what's it like? How'd you learn English? Do you know karate? Omg! This is awesome." she keeps going but I block her out again nodding once in a while so bit seems I'm listening. I look over to see bella focused on something else entirely. I narrow my eyes and fallow her line of sight to see her boyfriend staring very intensely back at her. O......Kay?. That's weird and creepy. I look between the two for a while until an ticked off Jessica took notice that her new 'friend' was no longer listening but calmed down when she saw the reason for the distraction.

"That's Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen. Psssh he was interested in no one until SHE came along. Actually thought he was gay for a while" she said sounding jealous. I saw Edwards gaze travel to Jessica after the comment she made. He was frowning. Did he hear that?! How the hell? it's noisy in here and the cullens table is on the other side of the lunchroom!

Something is weird about them. I couldn't place it though. I know for a fact they couldn't be human. I walked past Emmet in the hallway and it was silent. Thats the weird part about it the hall was almost completely empty except a group of three. Were I could hear hushed whispers and giggles. And most important. Beating hearts. Yet when I walked past Emmet there was nothing! Not one thump! Though he smiled and winked when he saw me staring. I blushed and waved at having been caught. My thoughts not escaping me. Their like walking corpse. Cold to the touch. But super hearing? What are they? Are they dangerous? Is Bella in danger? I have a feeling I'd be finding out soon.

before I could think on those thoughts any longer the presence from earlier was again trying to push in my mind. And this since i've met them this thing wouldn't leave me the hell alone. I shove it out for the fourth time that day making my walls stronger this time. Then I hear something truly strange. At the Cullen's table I hear a gasp followed by an "I can't read his mind it pushes me out then blocks me before I can try again" the voice was low but I now it undoubtedly belongs to one Edward Cullen. Read my mind! It was him. what the FUCK!.

"he's getting angry" a confused low deep slightly country voice I'm unfamiliar with says. Hell yeah I'm mad. who the hell do they think they are. Or what. They seem like trouble to me. And assholes.

"Aidzuki are you okay you've been staring at your food for ten minutes." I hear Bella's voice and look up at her my face blank. Does she know what they are? I could ask? But then again I know nothing about the situation. She doesn't look like she's in danger. And she isn't scared of them hell she's dating one of them. Ā jigoku!

I nearly fall from my chair when a loud bang assaults my ears. I look to the source and see a Bella with narrowed eyes looking at me."earth to aidzuki. What the hell you keep getting lost in thought I've been tryin' to get your attention for the past three minutes. What do you keep thinking about anyway?" She says obviously kinda mad at me.

"Nothing important bells" I say averting my eyes to the Cullen table where I was shocked to see them all staring back at me. Ok Creepy. I look away and ignore then and come back to see more people at the table. I'm introduced to them and they ask questions and I answer as best as I could. They kept talking over eachother and they talked pretty fast. Like jessica. Who I decided I didn't like, I just wanted school to be over with already. Bella was right these people are deprived of excitement so much so that finding out who sneezed and farted in the girls bathroom is one of the fascinating things that's happening. It started Two Weeks Ago! I hate it here.

\-----after school-----

I wait outside for Jacob to come get me. I can't wait to leave this place the cullens are freaking me out. Since lunch they've been watching me closely. If I'm in the hallway with one of them they stare until I'm no longer in sight. I shiver when I remember what happened in the bathroom.

**#(flash back)**

**I was at the sink washing my hands and thinking deeply about my homework it was all very confusing. What the hell was calculus? Who made it? I fell asleep listening to the teacher explain it. School is a weird place. Especially here in forks.**

**I come out of my musings when I heard a shuffling sound behind me then i looked up into the mirror to see jasper hale staring daggers at me. Surprised I spin around and look at him head on wide eyed and heart beating rapidly. And he just stared at me. Creep!. He started fidgeting after a while though a little awkwardly. "Is there a reason your standing and staring at me?" I ask my voice quivering. He averts his eyes but then he's back to looking at me a second later. "Yes. I'd like to use the sink please" he says calmly. To calm if you ask me nevertheless I blush and move away from the sink and to the door neither of us breaking eye contact until the door closed.**

**(Flash back end)#**

After that I ran back to class and avoided a cullen or hale left and right as soon as I smelled them I went the other way. The same when I heard their distinct suductive and melodic voices. Of coarse I had to suck it up a couple times when they spotted me I pretended like I didn't notice most of the time. The whole day I felt like I was being hunted. Wow interesting first day huh?

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over to see......Ā, tengoku no tame ni!. You've gotta be kidding me. Where do they come from! I think as I give a flat look at alice. said pixie smiles but says nothing at first. After she finished....doing whatever, she speaks. "Aidzuki I was wondering if you'd like to come over my house with Bella sometime. We'd like to get to know you! Any friend of bella is a friend of mine." then she frowns looking back at her siblings as if she heard something. I file that away for later. Then she turns back to me a frown still in place "I can't speak for all of them though" she says eyes narrowing. I hear a "damn straight Im not being friends with that weird guy." Across the parking lot But i dont react in anyway. Bitch.

I consider Alice's offer for a moment. Should I go maybe I can find something out and crack the mystery surrounding these people. So with a smile I accept the invitation, "sure. That's cool" she claps and then hugs me letting go and running back to her family. They look at me then climb into the cars and drive off.

Hearing my name being called I search out the familiar voice relieved. Finally I sight Jacob looking over the roof of his car at me a cute smile in place. With butterflies in my stomach I speed walk to his car and hop in. Sighing, I let my head fall back against the seat and start scrub my hands over my face.

"So how was your first day zuki. Have fun?" Jake says a smile on his face. I stare at the gorgeous smile before comprehending that I was asked a question.

"Oh! Yah it was OK other than calculus. And.... The cullens. You were right there's something up with them. They kept following me and staring like creeps. Then Alice invited me to her house with Bella. Don't you find that weird?." I ask him. He gives me a quick glance then nods "I told you but you thought I was obsessed with them cause of Edward and with him cause of Bella." He breaths and lifts up an eyebrow "are you planing on going?" He asks. "Yup!" I answer popping the 'p'.

"OK but if you end up their next victim. Do say I didnt warn you" he smirks.

I look at him "OK they are not killers Jake. At least I think. Beside Bella is alive. Maybe their just weird." I dont know who I'm trying to convince by saying that. But it seems to only make Jacob more uneasy.

I put a hand on his arm and he relaxes a bit. I enjoy the sudden tingles that travel through my body as warmth settles in my chest. I watch him relax completely a smile gracing his lips again as he looks over at me. He always wonders how I do that. And honestly I don't know.

"Either way I'm gonna find out what's going on. you know me it'll drive me crazy otherwise. They are just so strange" I say looking forward again him doing the same. We drive home quietly after that.

The Cullen's are strange indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked this chapter next chapter a time skip will take place not far but a couple days at most a week.


	4. Chapter 4

ch. 4. the truth

 

  
Aidzuki's POV

Zuki's dream

_*i open my eyes to see a luscious green field trees in the far off distance. A breeze sweeps by and I take a deep breath freezing when I catch a scent both familiar and unfamiliar. I look around looking for the source of the best scent I ever smelled. I turn and spot something a little ways away. The scent is stronger in this direction so I walk up to it the image before me becoming clearer than before. I stop when I can see well enough. And I stared wide eyed at what was in front of me. Staring back at me with big familiar brown eyes. The huge creature huffs taking a step towards me and I take one back. It paused and sat back on its hunches as if waiting. Waiting for what? I'm not going near that thing! It makes a sound drawing my attention to it. I watch as the giant brown wolf lays down on its stomach watching me impatiently. Giving in I step towards it taking my time. I know I'm dreaming but this feels so real. What does it mean? It can't mean harm it would have attacked me. I've never seen a wolf so big before. About the same size of a horse. I stop a foot away or so an get down on my knees. We stare for a while until the wolf shuffles closer to me closing the precious space between us. My breath hitches and I reach out a hand. Only kami knows why. My hand gently caresses a soft fury ear a pleased rumble sounding from its chest. I shiver as tingles makes its way through my body and I let out a low breath and close my eyes in bliss. Then my eyes shoot open as I realize something. I gasp "Jacob!"*_

I sit up straight in bed gasping for air sweating yet shivering as a cold wave washes through my body. I groan when pain settles into my head and lay back down. ' _Sore wa itai_ '. I stare up at the ceiling in deep thought. What was that dream all about? This wasn't the first time I had a dream about that wolf but it was always in the distance. But was so close and I touched it. I have no idea what it could mean. And the fact that Jacob was the wolf is even more confusing. Sighing I sit up in bed the pain having died long ago. I get up and open the curtains letting in bright sunlight stream in effectively blinding myself. A displeased snorting sound drawls my attention to my bed where hoshi is squinting, Or glaring, at me.

"Seriously hoshi-chan a pig." I deadpanned. She only blinks and turns away from the window and attempts to go back to sleep. I walk over and pick her up causing her to squeal. I wince but don't put her down. I walk to my closet and pick out today's clothes and put hoshi down to get dressed. I put my foot out to stop her from going back to the bed and pick her back up willing her to turn into something small. She turns into a snake and slithers up my sleeve no doubt to go back to sleep. I shrug and walk out of my room and down the hall.

I head to the kitchen when I smell food and walk in to see billy at the stove making grilled cheeses. He turns to me and smiles "good morning aidzuki" he says putting aside a plate with four sandwiches most likely for Jacob. I roll my eyes at that "Ohayōgozaimasu billy-sama. Why do you feed him like that? How is he not getting fat? He's lazy most of the time" I ask with a roll of my eyes. Billy wheels over and sets a plate in front of me chuckling and simply says "his body is changing and he's getting older. He is a teenage boy after all" I nod my head excepting the explanation. It makes sense though I'm not going through it and we're about the same age. Shrugging I dig into my food smiling when billy hands me a cup of orange juice.

As I'm finishing my food jacob comes into the kitchen shirtless his long hair a mess. I gasp and suck in orange juice and start choking. sure he looks godlike without a shirt but thats not why I'm currently hacking and coughing. No I've seen Jacob shirtless and he was never so defined. I hide my embarrassments by taking a bit of my grilled cheese whiling the blush to go away. Jacob looks at me strangely but continues his path to his food. I look over to billy and gesture towards Jacob wildly he smiles and shrugs. What the fuck!? He's kidding right? Jakes huge. And I dont think HE even notices.

He sits down at the table and begins savagely devouring his breakfast. like every morning. He looks up at me and blinks when he sees me staring he gives me a questioning look but I only narrow my eyes at him. He starts to look uneasy and sighs "oh my god. What? Is there something on my face?" He asks annoyed.

"I wanna go to Bella's today." I say to him. He raises an eyebrow at me"OK weirdo you could've just told me that instead of staring like I did something wrong. Is that really all you wanted?" He asks me shoving the rest of his food in his mouth. I nod slowly and a smile creeps on my face.

Its his turn to narrow his eyes "what are you up to?" he asked. I shrug and get up to put my dishes in the sink. Honestly I just wanna see if Bella would notice the difference in Jacob to it wasn't that big of a change but it was noticeable. And since billy wants to act like nothings up I have to get another opinion.

After Jake gulps down his juice he goes up stairs to get ready. I wait outside for Jacob and lean against his car scanning the area out of boredom. Since I don't have a phone and hoshi won't play I spy with me I decide to play by myself. While describing to myself what I spy. one of those boys from that gang or whatever is coming this way he gives a nod in my direction and continues to the front door of the black house and knocks. When the door opens billy looks up at him and smiles politely and asking what the guy wanted. I pretend I can't hear them though cause they're whispering and I shouldn't be able to hear them.

"How is he billy?" The guy asks. His voice was stern and held authority which went well with his stern features.

Billy sighed and replied "He's close Sam I can feel it" so Sam that's his name. Are they talking about Jacob? why though? "he has grown alot and his temperature is rising" they make it sound like he's dying. I mentally snort he looks as healthy as a horse. Said boy comes out the house and stops to stare at the Sam guy.

"Hello Jacob" he greets when Jacob says nothing. Still saying nothing Jake nods and walks past them and over to where I'm standing tight lipped. He gestures for me to get in as he makes his way to the drivers Side and gets in himself. We pull off and make our way to bella's house.

When we're out of la push I look over at a tense Jacob. He kept his eyes forward obviously deep in thought. I would have asked what was wrong had he not just burst out with it "every time I turn around Sam and dad are always talking about me. when i ask what about its always a 'you'll find out' or 'you're not ready'. Its annoying if its about me I should know! Right?" He asked gripping the wheel hard. He was breathing heavily and chest moving rapidly.

He growls "why does sam have to know if I'm healthy or not?! Or if I'm running a fever? It makes no sense to me zuki...." He says trailing off in a whisper. "why is he so obsessed with me lately" he finishes his eyes staring hard at the road.

I think about something to say not sure if he even wanted me to. After a while I say "maybe your dad is right Jacob" he looks at me with narrowed eyes "so you're on his side huh. I bet you know to dont you?" snorting and shaking his head Jacob turns back to the road "I can't believe this" he says

I glare at him and defend myself with "No I don't know Jacob! Maybe he thinks you're not ready cause you act like a child or because you wouldn't understand it at the moment! If you ask me maybe its better you dont find out" I say crossing my arms and looking out the window. "maybe your dad is trying to protect you from something Jacob. You don't even know how he feels." I say.

"It's not about him. I-" he starts but I cut him off "oh my god Jacob you're his son of coarse its about him even if he isn't the main focus. He is apart of this to. Why do you think Sam goes and talks to him? Baka. All I say is if you wanna know wait and see don't let it bother you. Cause acting like a little boy won't help!." I finish with a huff.

Jacobs quiet after that and so am I. I can't say even I believe my words but I know Jacob and he won't give up unless someone makes him see reason. Hell maybe not even then. Kimatta baka.

But I have to admit I was curious to.

\---bella's house---

We pull up to bella's and hop out the car we walk to the door and knock. We only wait a few seconds for her to open the door. She looks shocked to see a huge jacob black on her front porch. she shakes her head and smiles shyly and tells us to come in all the while looking at Jacob. Once inside we head for the living room seeing as its not occupied by one charlie swan.

We sit with Jacob in the middle me on his right and Bella to his left. Cause let's face it me and Bella next to each other. To much awkwardness. surprisingly the first to speak was Bella. "What's up with you guys. You guys seem a little _Tense._ " That's an understatement. We have been this way since we talked or argued. "There was a little disagreement in the car on the way here. It doesn't matter. It was stupid" he says his voice slightly monotone. I look at him furrow my brows. I didn't want to make him feel his emotions doesn't matter or were stupid. And I should tell him that. And I will as soon as we go home.

"It does matter. I just wanted you to see it a different way that wouldn't bother you as much." I sigh. Jacob also sighs and turns my way and looks me in the eye and says "you were right though. I was just angry. I don't trust Sam and it seems he always around my dad. It bothers me that he trusts Sam a whole lot. I dont know what I'd do without him. Beside you he's the only family I have." My chests warms at that statement. I smile and put a hand on his shoulder and he smiles back causing a small pleasant shudder to go through my entire body.

I look over and see Bella staring at us intensely as if she was trying to figure something out. She raises an eyebrows when her eyes travel to were my hand is connected to Jacobs shoulder. Strangely a bit of jealousy passes over her face as she continues to look. I take my hand off his shoulder and she blinks as if she was deep in thought. Huh?

"Bella you OK?" I ask as she continues to stare at Jakes shoulder. She looks at me startled but then a look passes over her face and she asks the question that was bothering her.

"how long have you guys known each other" she says her face far to serious. Jake and I look at one another and then beck at bella. Didn't we talk about this already?

"About a month. Why?" Jake decides to answer. Her eyes narrow at us and though Jacob starts to fidget I narrow my eyes back at her "yeah Bella. Why?" I ask.

she clears her throat and looks away jealousy returning to her face "I knew Jacob for years and I'm just his best friend. He's known you less then a month and your like brothers." She says obviously trying to keep jealousy outta her tone and failing terribly.

This was obviously just between her and Jacob so I stayed out of it unless asked a question. Jacob looks thoughtful for all of two seconds before he finds something to say " Bella I don't know what you were expecting. Like we do get along amazingly and we're also living in the same house together. Me and you have never done that together. But I do consider you family Bella. I'd just be weird to consider you a sister" he says his cheeks a slight pink. Oh no not this again.

Bella looks at him and says "why not?" She smiles as though she knows the answer already. Who wouldn't? he's so obvious it's literally painful. Well for me at least. I frown at my own thoughts since I've met him I always felt like he was made just for me. Sure when we met I didn't feel as though we belonged together we were after all children. But I always had this pain when he talked so fondly of the shy brunette. I chucked it up to a crush when I was but thirteen but I'm fifteen going on sixteen and the feeling won't leave. but sitting here watching them its like I dont exist as Jacob stammers trying to explain. Bella a smile reserved for people she loved placed on her face. I feel like I don't belong here right now like I'm intruding.

But Bella has Edwin or Edgar...... Something? If she is so in love with him why is she trying so hard to ensure that her and Jacob have a connection. This was insane and overwhelming. They are now smiling and laughing ignoring my presence entirely. A ache settles into my chest as if it weren't going anywhere soon. I sit back in my seat and observe them closely. I smile as not to show my inner turmoil.

The more I watch the sadder I get. A giggle there a blush here. Light touches like pats that turn into hands trailing down arms. I can't do it. I have to go I'm being crushed inside watching won't help. So with my smile I stand drawing attention to me. They have the nerve to look surprised as if they've actually forgot me there.

"I'm gonna go outside for a little while." I announce my voice a little to monotone. I avoid they're gazes Jacobs cutting into me like knives. I walk outside and wait for the door to close before I dash at full speed. Which is pretty fast as I run around bella's house into the woods. It only takes seconds to be far enough not to see her house through the trees. I run until I can't run anymore collapsing to the ground. I break and tears flow down my cheeks sobs tearing through my body. I feel so empty. I know I'm overreacting its not like she loves him back. Love. It was clear as day on his face when SHE was around Or when he even thought about HER. I stop crying and turn on on my back in thought.

I lay there looking around my surroundings noticing with surprise that it was nearly night time the sky bursting pinks and oranges and reds. I'm all alone. I feel a squirming in my sleeve and a long snake slithers out a pattern of stars down her back. I smile well not completely alone. Hoshi looks at me and turns into a long fuzzy ferret her star oddly placed on the tip of her tail. She makes a sound and crawls on my chest curling up and closing her eyes.

I smile "weren't you just sleeping!? Taidana." I asks she sits up and looks at me then moves down to my stomach facing away from me. I pout and poke her making her growl at me I sigh and drop my hands back to my sides. Hoshi's been with me since I was two years old she showed up outta the blue. Ba-chan told me she was important and that I must take care of her. If I dont I wouldn't be strong like her and jiji. They never told what that meant but being young all I cared about was playing with her. I'm deep in thought more like memory. when I smell scents thats arr very sweet. I sit up looking around. It was a cullen. But in the middle of the woods?

\--Alice's pov--

I was sitting in the living room with everyone my legs across jaspers lap reading a magazine when I was hit by a vision. I gasp the magazine falling to my lap as I'm pulled into my own head.

_Vision_

_(it's blurry and moving so fast I barley catch anything at all I see a smiling Bella and Jacob then there's a flash and I'm in the woods I feel broken and sad. Running. I fall to the ground  and the angle changes very suddenly that my head spins. Then I'm looking into the face of no other then aidzuki. Curled up and sobbing. Looking small and fragile. Then there's blackness as my vision ends)_

I sit up wide eyed a confused look on my face. I come back to myself slowly until I notice I'm surrounded by my family. Jasper gripping my shoulders most likley having felt the emotions flowing outta me, Esme standing with with her hands clasped in front of her chest Carlisle's arm around her shoulders, Emmet sitting on the same  couch with jasper and I with Rosalie in his lap them both leaning towards me, and Edward who saw my vision had a confused look on his face with slight anger at having the mutt to close to his mate.

He looks at me and nods his head and I nod mine back and stand up the whole family following. I stop and look at them "me and Edward can handle this" I say a smile on my face. They relax slightly and nod though jaspers reluctant. I walk up to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. "It's not life threatening I'm pretty sure of that." I say quietly to further soothe my mate. With a tense nod and "OK" me and Edward set to look for the boy.

When we go outside its still morning by what we can tell. ' **I don't know where he's gonna go exactly only that its not far from here we should start lookin** g.' I  say to Edward mentally. Looking towards the treeline he gives me a blink in acknowledgment. We set out at vampire speed beginning our search for the place where aidzuki would be.

After searching for hours we stand there confused. Were the hell was that place! I growl in frustration. looking up I see that the sun is already almost down. I'm thinking of a new plan when the wind blows and a scent is carried to us like an answered prayer. It was him. seems like he's already there. I look over and me and Edward share a look and head in the direction running full speed. We reach the forseen place and slowed a couple feet away walking the rest of the way.

There was a small sound like Someone was moving as we enter the very small clearing making sound as not to frighten him....

\-- aidzuki's POV --

I look over at the sound of sticks and dead leaves being stepped on and see Alice and....... Kyle? Why are they here? I stand up as they come closer wiping my teary eyes. They stop in front of me and alice speaks "what are you doing here?" she asks gently. I raise an eyebrow "why are you guys out here?" I counter not meaning to sound so defensive. Gilbert smirks and says "we live around here this is our land. Our house is that way" I look away and blush "oh. Sorry I'll just leave..." I say turning to do so but was grabbed by a small cold hand around my wrist. "Its getting dark you should come with us. Our house isn't far from here. You shouldn't be alone out here at night. Could be dangerous so how bout it?" She says a twinkle in her eye as she says dangerous. I shiver and not from the cold this time. I look at edward and he's looking strangely at her "You don't have to do that. I can call Jake to come get me" I suggest. "From the middle of the woods" she says humor laced in with her musical voice. I blush again and think long and hard about my decision. After a moment I nod once and she smiles and and leads the way.

I look at the ground as we walk feeling awkward as there are one of them on each side of me. I took this time to observe them and they've been acting strangely. They'd both both look displeased and stiff as if holding back from doing something. Though randomly Edward would look over at Alice a different expression on his face every time. He'd be smiling or frowning, glaring or holding back a laugh. Suddenly feeling unsure I frown at the ground thinking that maybe Jacob was right and this is my last night alive.

I fidget as they started paying close attention to me."are we almost there?" I ask a little more then uneasy. Alice giggles and says "no need to be so nervous we're not gonna kill you. Just a little longer and we're there" she looks at me a reassuring smile on her face. I nod and relax going back to looking back at the ground.

Thirty minutes later and i see a light through the trees. When we walk out the tree line I star in awe at the multi story mansion it's so beautiful. "What are you people rich?!" I exclaim. Alice smiles and simply says "yup" I look back at the house feeling intimidated all of a sudden. We walk up the steps to the front door and I feel nervous. This was a bad idea I should just go back to la push. Edward walks up to the door and opens it. They don't even lock the front door!. They walk in the house but I stand there nervously. alice grabs my hand and leads me in not letting go once I'm over the threshold. We continue walking until we enter a space that look like a living room full of pale faces that are all facing me. My face is red and I know it, maybe cause my heart is beating so fast. Alice let's go of my wrist and walks to her boyfriend, him immediately putting a arm around her shoulders though he stares at me intensely. I suddenly feel a clam settle over me and sigh and take a breath. I glance back at jasper I think his name was and he's smiling at me. Creep.

after some more silence a woman steps forward a kind gentle smile on her face. She must be the mom. She look different from the others her features soft and rounder while the others have sharp angular features. She seems morherly and just being near her makes me calmer. I smile when I feel the urge as she aproaches me. She stops a few feet away and stretches a hand out toward me " hi my names Esme. I'm sure you've met my children, and this-" she says gesturing to a man with blonde hair "is my husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen". She say then look at me expectantly

I blush and bow "O ai dekite ureshī. Nice to meet you all. My names aidzuki shimizu." I stand up and look at her surprised face. I smile and she smiles back "are you hungry?" she asks a little exited. My stomach grumbles and my cheeks burn. Why is making me blush so easy? I pout and nod unnecessarily. They laugh and and sit as Esme goes to were I think the kitchen might be.

I stand in place awkwardly not knowing what to with myself I wrap my around my waist. I hear a bell like giggle and then Alice's voice "come sit here ai" she says I walk over and sit between her and the arm of the chair. The TV was on and a movie I've never seen before was playing. My head tilted in curiosity as a woman with short jet black hair fights a monster though the way she moves, she's not human either. "Underworld" I hear and turn to see jasper looking my way. I furrow my brows in confusion "huh?". "The name of the movie is underworld. You seem like you've never saw it before" I nod and look at the tv again. It sure is......gory. I like it. "I haven't seen many movies at all. Actually I haven't seen any untill I met Jacob" I say fondly. Almost all memories with Jacob make me mushy inside. But the events of today had me pushing them back not ready to think about what would never happen.

"He's sad" I hear jasper whisper lowly thinking only his strange family would hear. I don't react, just keep watching the movie until Esme walks into the room and announces dinner. I hear low groans and Rosalie whisper "I can't believe we have to eat cardboard for a human. It's Bella all over again" it nearly made me fall. So they aren't human then. Oh shit.

"See?" She says under her breath as we enter the dining room were there are eight places set up for us to sit at. I have to admit the food smells good. Though the Cullen's don't seem interested in the food.

At first I thought it was only school food they didn't eat. Which is understandable it isn't the best food. But as they sit down dread fills their faces though had I been human like they thought I was I wouldn't have noticed. I'm again sitting next to Alice but this time Rosalie is on my other. Each of their significant other by their side. Carlisle at the head of the table right across from me, Esme is to his right, Edward to his left. Next to him is Emmet then Rosalie, next to Esme is jasper then Alice.

I look over at Rosalie who's not even trying to hold back her distaste. But she's elbowed by Emmet when he catches my confused look at her expression. He probably thought that I think its directed at me, I wouldn't be surprised if I was part of it. we bow our heads and pray at Carlisle's request though I peek up and see them all looking uncomfortable as if this wasn't normal for them. We say amen and they pick up their forks and scoop up an item of their plates slowly bringing it to their mouths. I look down at the food and have to keep from drooling at the spaghetti, salad, garlic bread, and juice. Though I do prefer to hunt and eat raw meat from time to time.

I eat a fork full and almost moan in pleasure. I chew slowly savoring the food. I check the Cullen's and see the look of disgust on their faces as the forks finally reach their mouths. They're all so nice but they didn't have to do this for me.

I reach a hand out and grab Alice's forearm and it drawls the attention of the whole table to me as I'd hoped. "You don't have to do that" I say looking at them. Alice looks confused as does the whole table. I feel that damned presence in my head and I look at Edward and push him out glaring "Sore o yamete orokana koto o yamete!!" I slam my hands on the table and stand up pointing at Edward and his eyes widen "stay the hell outta my head you damn creep!"  At this point all eyes are wide.

I breath and sit down my eyes still glaring at a shocked edward "as I was saying you don't have to eat. I kinda guessed you dont like human food. It's OK I don't mind" I say calming down and looking at them all once again. "I also know you're not human yourselves" I say seriously.

They continue to stare at me with wide eyes but I started getting creeped out when I noticed they weren't even BREATHING. what. the. fuck! Before I could dwell on it my shirt was snatched in an iron grip and I look into the eyes of an angry Rosalie hale. "Who told you! Was it Bella?!" She then drops me and turns to Edward. Then I stare wide eyed as she lunges at him and they fall to the floor. Edward kicks her off sending her into a wall then running at her putting a dent in the wall as he rams into her. He then grabs her throat and throws her through glass and outside she catches herself and they run at each other so fast that all I see are blurs and even when they collide they continue moving fast.

I stand up off the ground and sit back in my chair. I look at my ruined shirt and shrug. I pick up Rosalie's fork having dropped mine and started eating my food, what? I'm still hungry. Emmet gets up with a sigh and I'm guessing he's gonna break up the fight. He looks at jasper and he nods and follows him through the broken glass.

I pick up my cup and take a sip. Oh strawbarry banana. Alice looks at me and says "how'd you find out, I dont believe Bella would betray us like that" she narrows her eyes angrily at me. What did I do! Putting the cup down I look to Alice and answer "I was just observing you as closely as you were observing me" I state simply. I start on my salad as Alice looks at me long and hard.

She then asks a question that had the whole place quiet. She says "are you even human?" She crosses her arms over her chest as she waits for my answer. The rest comes and joins us their clothes ripped and raggedy. I finish chewing the salad in my mouth and look at them seriously.

I laugh lowly and say "I'm not even from this planet hell I'm from a completely different realm." I say.

"DON'T PLAY AROUND THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Rosalie yells still fired up by her fight. I look at her and roll my eyes and stand up. I dont have all my abilities yet so I just whisper some words that bring out my ears and tail. I look at them and they have looks of curiosity on their faces.

"My realm was destroyed by evading enemies when I was young but some people I care about sent me here using a potion and their spiritual power. I've lived here for about eight years now." I say sadly fighting back tears. I smile but continue "Im sorry if I caused you trouble. I didnt know you'd go this far to keep this secret" I say looking at the broken window. I sit down and wait for someone to speak looking at my nearly empty plate. But it was just silent. Terribly heavy silence.

I hate silence cause silence makes me think. And all can think about was my Baba's face as she kissed me goodbye and told me that she loves me and she'll miss me. Like a goodbye. which is what it was. I smile as a tear slips down my cheek. I seem to be losing those I love. I laugh and wipe tears off my face. I've never been this emotional before. Was this puberty? But they were bad memories

"Aidzuki we're sorry aswell for the way we behaved tonight. As well as how my children have been acting towards you at school." Carlisle says breaking the silence. "It's OK. Well it was creepy and all but I wasn't hurt so all's well it ends well." Then I decide to ask a question since that's really what's on everyone's mind.

"What exactly are you people anyways?" I lean on the table looking at the blonde. He smiles and answers then explains "vampires. Immortal creatures who consumes nothing but blood to sustain our lives for as long as we live which could be eternity. My family or coven prefers to drink animal blood over human blood which is why our eyes are this color. Those who drink from humans eyes are red. We are super stronger and fast and have acute senses. We have no need to breath, sleep, or blink. We never get tired. Our youngest is Rosalie she's around ninty-four years old and I being the oldest being around three hundred sixty years old. I'm not sure we don't keep count anymore." I'm not so surprised for where I come from living long is the norm. We age very slowly once we become a certain age. when we come of age we get our abilities but everyone's are different. Its rare some share the same exact abilities. But common to share one or two.

"You don't seem surprised." Alice says tilting her head sideways. Ha! I was just thinking that.

" I'm kinda surprised but not much my people age extremely slow. My jiji was six hundred when he....." I trail off not knowing what to say I can't just assume my family's dead.  
They all nod in understanding regardless.

We talk more and I learn that Bella is Edwards mate but their not really sure. They said something about a singer when someone's blood calls to a vampire, cool I guess. "In my realm you don't know who is your mate until you come of age. Which I haven't done. Wouldn't matter I'd never find mine here." I say a bit sadly though my heart disagrees with me.

"Why not? You never know. Bonds like theses are strange" Esme says grabbing her mates hand in hers a smile on her face.

"You're right. But the destruction of my home was never supposed to happen. Mates are made for each other from birth. They know who their mates are when they both come of age cause a connection between them forms and they follow it until they find one another. I was never supposed to be here whoever my mate was is long gone." I shrug but on the inside I'm crying out in agony. Mates would feel an attraction even before they know who their mate really is.

I yawn very tired from the days events all of sudden. I feel my eyes drooping and I stand up "I should head to Jakes house now. I'm tired and I don't wanna intrude. This day took a lot out of me." I say holding back a yawn.

"Nonsense. You could spend a night here and you'll be taken home in the morning OK." Carlisle offers. I consider it for less then a second as I find myself nodding and following Esme to a guest room. She leads me up  a flight stairs, I stop and quickly say "wait" and I head down stairs to the front door I open it and yell "Hoshi-chan!!" I hear a rustling sound and fox is running towards me I move out the way before she jumps on me causing her to fly into the house rolling until she hits a wall. "Baka" I yawn. Ignoring the curious Cullen's I walk past hoshi and back to where Esme was waiting.

She leads us to a room I dont care to examin my eyes all for the bed. I walk to it like a zombie and fall face first into it. I crawl up until I'm at the top and flop my head down on the pillows. I feel hoshi jump on the bed beside me and curl up on one of the pillow. To tired to get up and strip I toe off my socks and wiggle out of my pants deciding to leave my shirt on. Looking over I see Esme about to exit but I stop her.

"Mmmmm Esme thank you and your creepy family for today. It was what I needed at the moment. Well except the whole violent mutual interrogation thingy." She smile and leaves closing the door behind her. Before the door closes she opens it and says "oh and we're doing a surprise for bella's birthday this week you should come." I nod trying to listen but falling asleep. She laughs and leaves as soon as I hear the click I sigh closing my eyes and drifting of

\-------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK so I was asked to make the chapters longer so I decided that yes I will and here we are!!
> 
> Next Chapter will be in Jacobs point of view for atleast half the chapter hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

ch. 5. what you don't know.

 

  
Jacob's POV

I can't believe he's gone. Without a trace. Not even a damn note. I feel like fucking crying. I knew something was wrong. Cause I knew aidzuki. I could tell despite the smile on his face that he was feeling the opposite then what he was showing to us. Which is exactly why I feel stupid, stupid for nodding and turning back around like I hadn't noticed the pain clear on his face.

But I had noticed.

I noticed and I still turned around and talked to bella. As if he were never there to begin with. I convinced myself that aidzuki will be fine by himself and that I would check on him in a little bit. Man where did time go? I convinced myself that he'd understand cause he knows i like bella, alot, or is that something I convinced myself of to. It's hard to tell with my brain thinking a mile a minute.

I'm so damn stupid!

I should have asked what was wrong instead of trying to get closer to an obviously uninterested girl. That's how I feel at the moment as I pace in bella's front yard, worrying my bottom lip, and my arms crossed over my chest as I think. We're could he be? I've called home and was told that he wasn't there and hasn't been since we left which in turn caused my guilt to double. I don't know why I feel this way. It's not like it's my fault, but that annoying voice in my head that won't shut up says otherwise. I try not to listen to it.

I looked around bella's house multiple times and nothing. Not even a clue. And if I'm being honest I was very angry at first cause he up and left without warning. And I had a right to be.

I look around and spot bella who is sitting on her steps with a worried look adorning her face. I walk over and sit next to her with a shaky exhale of breath. "I can't believe he'd just leave without saying something. Even a fuck you would have been better then nothing" groan out.

"It's not your fault jake. You didn't do anything wrong." Bella says putting a hand on my shoulder like aidzuki would. I shrug it off and sigh not wanting to be touched at the moment. "that's not how I feel bells. I FEEL like I did something wrong. I FEEL like I'm the reason he's not here." She looked like she was gonna say something but I stood up and started walking to my car.

"I have to go home I'm not feeling well. Bye bella" I say jogging the rest of the way to my car. it wasn't a lie I really don't feel well Even though I mostly just wanted to be alone. I get in my car and start it. I sit there for a minute before pulling off. As I drive I get lost in my thoughts. And they go to places better left alone.

Like aidzuki.

Bella is a nice girl and she is beautiful in a simple way but I forget the real reason I hold on to this crush like the God send I think it is. Because since I was fourteen I've had feelings that I shouldn't because they're wrong. Feelings that confused me til I found out what they were. Love. Love for my best friend but I'm not talking about bella.

But why couldn't it be bella. Why couldn't I be normal.

I remember the day it happened. We had been at the beach playing in the water like normal friends do. Aidzuki was on all fours and running in and out of the water as I chased him, man those days were fun the days where things were simple and I didn't have to worry about crushes or love. Where I could live in the moment.

But all good things come to an end.

After hours of playing I had decided to sit down on a giant rock to catch my breath as zuki continued to run after hoshi. He never seems to get tired as quick as I do and even if he did he'd be up and running after two or three minutes and I've always envied that.

I was watching how aidzuki's body moved. His movements were graceful and calculated as he jumped around hoshi. Then I started looking closer seeing things I hadn't bothered to notice like his creamy pale skin and how smooth and soft it was to the touch. And how well it contrast with his seemingly glowing blue eyes. And those beautiful plump lips I'd often wanted to lean in and capture them, but I'd always managed to look away and berate myself.

But in that moment I did a double take of my thoughts. A million things started happening at once my mind trying to put things in order, and back track all at once which caused a headache. Though I sat frozen not knowing what was going on.

This wasn't normal. Aidzuki's a freaking boy for crying out loud.

Not to say I didn't really have a crush on bella at one point cause I did. But then I started noticing little things about aidzuki after the experience on the beach. Like the way he got wide eyed when he saw something that amazed him. Like movies. You could see curiosity swirling in blue eyes as he asked questions fast pointing at things he has never seen before. Or how he'd scrunch his nose when he gets angry all the while yelling in Japanese. I'm not yet fluent in Japanese but I did get a hand full-on what he was screaming at me or a non caring hoshi. And my favorite of all his cute fluffy ears and tail. How his ears twitched when he hears something I don't. Which was also annoying. His tail swaying sensually when he's focused on a task or relaxing. He'd sometimes let me help groom them but I haven't since I was ten.

Just as a smile was creeping it's way on my face I shook my head as if to free it of those type of thoughts. They would only hurt in the long run like, when he found a girlfriend and they fall in love. I'm gonna be left behind watching them from the background. Happy on the outside but pained on the inside.

And I was prepared for that.

Prepared to suffer if it meant keeping him around. I'm probably overreacting, and this has been a faze all along, and I'll find love as well. But just thinking about loving someone else doesn't feel right. Not even a little.

Sigh, but I knew boys weren't supposed to like boys. And that's the problem. I spent many hours trying to think differently about him. But the more I try to think of him as at least a brother the more my mind would stray. To a future filled with aidzuki. What would it be like to hold him lovingly in my arms? Or how would it feel to kiss him? Or more recently how would it feel to...

No. I couldn't think about that. Not yet. I wouldn't let myself.

I've never ever thought of another guy that way. Hell since I found out about my feelings I've never felt that way for another person. Not even bella. My feelings for her turned brotherly. Another thought I try to push away. I convinced myself that I like bella by thinking of her the same way I think about him. And it worked better than i hoped. Well up untill now. Cause now I'm scared because despite knowing logically that he'd come back i couldn't help but think 'what if he didn't?.'

I don't know what I would do without him. Even without the feelings. He was still my best friend and I'd be sad if I were to lose him so suddenly. And nothing feels more right then having him by my side. Which is probably why I feel empty inside without his presence in my passenger seat. Talking about his home and how he misses it and how he wishes I could see it. It's beautiful, he'd whisper to me deep in thoughts. To put it shortly my life minus a wolf eared cutie equals something wrong and depressing.

Like now.

I pull into the garage at my home before shutting off the engine but not getting out, leaning back against the seat and just staring into nothingness. I wanted to tell him but I was scared of his reaction. I actually still am. he'd probably freak out and never wanna see me again. But why should I care so much it does matter cause it's not like anything would come of it. And besides I have bella she's the one I love. The one I couldn't live without. That's the way it's supposed to be. Right?

I sigh at my stubborn thoughts and get out of my car. Walking into my house and heading straight for the kitchen I rummage through the fridge to find something that won't take long to make. Instead though I come across a plate with a note on it that reads ' _taking care of somethings with_ _Sue_ _. Love you, see you later'_   I look at it a second more before I take the plate out unwrapping it and heating it up in the microwave. I sigh, not knowing if I'm sad or glad I'm gonna be alone for sometime. When the foods done heating up I sit and eat in the living room watching a random show. Well more like staring ahead while I think. When I finish i head to my room very tired from the days events.

Walking into my room and closing the door behind me I strip down to my boxers and lay down on top of the covers on my bed. I had no need for them, cause I've been getting warmer everyday, though it doesn't feel like a fever. It's very pleasant actually. Turning to my side I think about aidzuki and if he'll be back sometime soon as I drift off. Maybe before school or after. Maybe I'll see him again and tell him everything. But then I'd be risking losing my best friend. But he does deserve to know. But then again....

What he doesn't know won't kill him. But it just might.

\---aidzuki's pov---

!next morning!

I wake up to a tickling feeling on my nose and swat at it without opening my eyes. Humming I turn to my side and snuggle back into the fluffy pillows prepared to go back to sleep. When the feeling returned I pout and sit up slightly opening my eyes to see a familiar color themed tail in my face. Hoshi. I huff and grab her before pulling whatever was attached to it in the air. And come face to face with an unapologetic looking hoshi. I huff once more before tossing....

a squirrel. Nani?

I go back to trying to sleep when the little rodent scrambles up my body back on my face. I hear a yawn as she settles down, tail back I'm my face. I sigh loudly and sit back up grading her again and dangling her in front of my face "Anata wa nani o shite iru to omoimasu ka?" I say my teeth gritting together as I glare at her. She blinks bordely at me and squeaks once.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep you rude ass." I grit out at her. She glares at me and wiggles her body around trying to get free. When that gets her no where she curls her body enough to bite my finger. Yelping, i drop her and she runs for it, jumping off the bed and turning into a snake mid-air and slithering under the door in one do. Oh no you don't!!

I jump outta bed in only my briefs and run to the door throwing it open and start to run after hoshi who I can see is morphing into a small dog. Show off. I don't stop to think about how unfamiliar my surroundings are to angry to comprehend that I'm not at Jake's house. Or dressed.

Hoshi darts down a flight of stairs and I follow as she makes a sharp turn into a room right as she shifts to a bunny, for some unfathomable reason. I grab her ears and lift her into the air. Again. My free hand on my cocked hip as I give a heated glare. Which is What jacob calls my 'chastising mother' stance to which I'd roll my eyes and call him names like idiot.

Anyways back to the trouble maker at hand. I hold the small animal a little higher as I growl out "Anata wa sukoshi bakada, anatahadareda to omoimasu ka?" But she continues to just dangle there with a defiant look. I growl again and shake her until she's dizzy prompting her to answer me. then I put her on the ground after she tilts her head up seemingly not giving up on her stubbornness. I set her down Non to gently on the floor. I was gonna head to my room set on getting more sleep seeing as it's early in the morning.  But I then run into a wall. That wasn't there before. Or was it, Wait this is..... not Jacob's house. Cause it was never this white. Or clean. Or fancy. Or fragrancy.

Is that even a word.

No. No i don't think so.

I stood there for a couple minute trying to remember where I went last nigh oblivious to the amused eyes centered on me. Untill I heard a throat being cleared. I look over to see the whole fucking cullen family staring at me with amused looks. And that's when it hit me.

Oh yeah. Edward and Alice found me and brought me here where we had dinner that rose ruined with her anger issues. Well I ruined it really

"Excuse me!" I heard someone say I focus again on the family to see Rosalie glaring at me Emmett hand on her shoulder as he tries not to laugh.

"Hehe did I say that out loud" i laugh nervously looking down to avoid eye contact to embarrassed by my apparently low IQ.... only to notice my State of undress. Come on life cut me a break and please tell me I'm dreaming. I turn around to go back to my room only to be faced with Alice who's holding out some clothes for me to wear. When the fuck did she move, damn creep. I mean vampire. smiling i take the clothes offered to me. Did she pull these out of thin air. I shrug it off and head to the nearest bathroom to get dressed not willing to stand naked in front of them any longer.

I walk into said room and leave the door open slightly til hoshi scurries inside, as a mouse. Weirdo. Oh but how i love her. I get dressed in some jeans that fit perfectly. I check myself out in the mirror. Not bad. Then i turn around to examine further. And Wow don't I have a nice butt.

Not bad? I absolutely slay In these pants.

Whatever that means. I just heard that in school once.

I giggle to myself and put the next thing on which is a light blue adventure time shirt. ( A/N: Let's pretend it's a thing though adventure time started during twilight: eclipse). it was slightly loose but, oh well. I look over to hoshi and give her a 'how do I look' look. She tilts her head for a while as I strike a pose. Which I'll deny doing. she nods her head and I smile and put her on my shoulder, what it's hard to hate something so damn cute. Even if it wakes you up and bites your finger. walking out the bathroom I go back to where the cullen family are sitting around the table, this time talking to each other and not glaring into a plate of food like a normal...... vam fam? Eh. I walk over and they look at me a smile on..... most of their faces. I smile back a bit awkwardly at having all eyes on me. They continue staring until I wave as awkwardly as I smiled.

Esme speaks up and says "Oh dear, Alice is right he is kinda like bella. I do see it now" she looks me up and down a couple times in thought. I blush at the obvious indication that they were talking about me putting my hand down. comparing me to bella were they? I figdet in the spot I'm standing on. Uh OK that's not weird at all.

"What do you mean, I'm nothing like bella." I say glaring slightly. Edward throws his hands up and exclaim "that's what I said!" Then I glare at him not knowing to be offended or not. He just shrugs and turns around.

"Well no one asked you, of course you don't think anyone's like bella you're so in love with her you stalk her half the time!" Damn rose. Put his business out there. Though it seems the whole family knows that. Is she always so fucking mean. Like she's on her period constantly. Can she even have one being frozen in time and all. And did i say that loudly. I get my answer when Suddenly she stands up and glares at me while growling lowly.

Oops. Guess that's a yes.

I put my hands up in defense "Heh me and my big mouth, right?" I say nervously.

"What did you just say! Japanese bella" I look at her incredulously. Did we just not have this conversation. come on the girl is twice as awkward as me, plus she's freaking clumsy as hell. "Hey give me a break sometimes i dont know how to keep things in my head from coming out my mouth. I guess you ARE like THAT all the time huh?" I say. Meinu!

"Bitch" I mutter out loud without realising it. Which was my point exactly.

She jumps out of her seat but is held around the waist by a now annoyed looking Emmett. " I will snap you in half like a fucking twig." She yells. "You could try barbie" I say looking directly at her. Emmet seeing where things are headed tries to calm his mate " babe please si-" Emmet tries but it silenced with a look.

"I'd wish you'd leave already. God you're so irritating" mmhm she's totally angry with me.

"Rose!" Esme chastised.

You know what I'm gonna try to be civil with her, First things first a mutual show of respect. She wants me gone. Well Sayōnara!

"Listen Rosalie I know you don't like me, along with anything living on this planet, but you don't have to be that way. If you didn't want me here then you shoulda said so last night-"

"I did!" Interrupts rosalie. I hold up a hand when she goes to continue.

"To me. Cause you've never once told me you had a problem with me, no I had to hear it under your fucking breath constantly since my first day of school. I've never did anything to you nor has anyone else. The reasons you are bitter are your own. And I honestly don't care why. And I will leave if it bothers you so much that i breath the same air you.....pretend to" I say turning to leave, hoshi gives a nod in their direction as I walk up the steps to get my cloths. I'm not going home just yet. I can't. What if Jacob's mad at me. I should've never left. He I hear a swish of wind and Alice is standing in front of me. I jump and make a squeaking sound. I then glare and continue on my way.

"Don't go" She pleads putting her hands on my shoulder to stop me.

"It's obvious I'm not welcome here by everyone. And It's clear to me i over stayed my welcome the minute i walked in, according to rosalie" I say loud enough for her to hear. I hear a snort most likely from her. I shrug Alice's hands off me and continue on my path to my things. I enter the guest room and start to gather my things by snatching them up.

"But you're not going home. I saw it. You're gonna go back to the beach until you're ready to face jacob. For whatever reason." I stop what I'm doing and look at Alice surprised and she has a distant Look on her face. How did she know? I had made that decision less then a minute ago. Don't tell me she creeps in heads to, man I gotta get outta here

"But you're unsure if you'll ever be ready cause you don't wanna get hurt. By what i dont know but i saw you crying. I'm not sure it's bad. But if it's like the first time then better not to risk it."  She says walking up to me and taking my wrist and pulling slightly so I'm facing her way "I don't know why you were hurting in the forest only that jacobs somehow involved in both. but I do know going through it alone is worse then anything. Just stay here where you're surrounded by friends until you're ready, we don't mind."

I look her in the eye and see she's sincere, I don't see why I think she'd be joking. but why does she want me to stay so bad. Ive caused trouble since i came here. If anything i thought they'd all want me gone as soon as possible. But alice  looks a little worried about something. Me perhaps?

"Why?" I ask a little suspicious after a bit of silence. And by silent I mean not even a peep from downstairs. I crane my neck to pick up even a breath but find non. Geeze the creeps could at least keep acting like they're breathing.

"It's all kinda blury and fast but it's not good and that's all I know it's all you need to know. For now anyway. And besides you're our friend other than bella. Even if We're just getting to know one another" She says and stares at me in the way a cullen does. Unblinkingly trying to look into my soul. wait what does she mean by its all blurry? And fast? I push that to the back knowing I'd find out later.

"Alice you won't lose me as a friend if I leave, what are you talking about. I just really don't wanna make someone uncomfortable in their own home cause then I would be uncomfortable" I reassure her although a bit confused. This is getting weirder by the minute. I try to pull away to leave but She only shakes her head and grips my wrist harder, though had I been human it would have broken by now.

"If you leave and go back to the beach, after three months I will lose this chance to know a supernatural being that isn't like us or trying to kill us or against us. I've never got the chance" this whole things confusing. What happens after three months She seems so upset, a little too upset, cause she's right we barley know one another yet. So why's she so concerned.

But she's right I have no where to go other then the beach. And I was dreading being alone. I sigh rubbing a hand over my face. OK I'll stay but not long. I cant anyways. I look back to the ball of energy before me to inform her of my choice.

" OK but-" She cuts me off by a squeal which caused me to snatch my hands away and cover my ears. Man she's loud. Kami is she bi-polar or something.  I hold a hand up to silence her. She looks at me with excited eyes. I look at her strangely with narrowed eyes but she just tilts her head waiting for me to speak.

"I don't know what's going on or how you know I was going to the be-" She covers my mouth and says " some vampires have extra abilities. I myself have the ability to see the future-" at that I attempt to speak with her hand over my mouth but she shushes me " and my jasper has the ability to feel others feelings. And Eddie has the ability to read minds though you already now this....kinda"

That must've been that feeling. Him trying to read my thoughts. Jerk. Why I should shove my foot in his-

"Aidzuki"

"Face! I was gonna say face!"

She looks at me and shrugs her shoulders and explains my living arrangements and that I'm gonna get a tour of the house later on. My thoughts stray to a certain dark skin boy. What's he doing right now? I bet he's talking to bella. Probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone yet to fixated on bella's brown eyes to remember I was no longer there.

It's happened before but that time I was in the room with them. We had been chilling in bella's room and she left to go make food for all of us and me and jake were talking about random things like the last time we swam and hoshi turned into a small shark and tried to scare us. With little success. Anyways we were leaned so close together our shoulders touched and we were deep in memory laughing at how he kicked hoshi in her face when she tried to bite his foot.

Then bella came back and grabbed his attention almost instantly.

It's like he came back to his body and leaned away from me extremely fast. As if he hadn't noticed we were so close to eachother. But as soon as she sat down he got all up in her personal space. Like we weren't in the middle of talking. Which we were. He didn't even finish his sentence. The day continues though but with her blushing and them laughing. That was the first time that's happened.

But as you could see I got fed up with is quickly. If he wanted her then he can go right on ahead.

I snort to myself. I say that as if I was an option to him anyways.

I stand there and think some more as Alice continues on her tirade.... until she mentioned shopping.

"Wait slow down. Pause, rewind, press play. Who is going where now"  
I demand putting my hands on my hips. Man Its like im stuck in this pose. Shaking my head I focus back on Alice awaiting an answer. I'm not fond of places with alot of people. It's really not my thing.

"You. Me. Shopping" She says simply.

"Eh no. I think I'd rather grab my clothes from jakes" which is a lie cause I don't wanna see Him yet. Knowing he's thinking about bella like she's a goddess to worship. Talking about her like she's the best thing to him. Not knowing he's hurting me very deeply. Which he never will. That damn monologue of bella he has burned in his memory.

But it WAS only a crush I had on him. At least I'd like to think it's that easy.

But anyways I also don't wanna be in a place full of people. bleh. I hate public places. Schools enough for me right now.

"Nope shopping. Plus it's not like you have that many clothes to begin with" and now there's a evil glint in her eye I'm not liking at the moment. And decide I'd never like. I look seriously at her and say "Ali no"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Do you just plan to get your way all the time pixi" I sigh. Like seriously she's so persistent all the time. You just wanna tell her yes jusy to shut her up. Eh that's actually kinda genius. Wait no its not. It's torcher. Why am I having this conversation with myself.

It like I can't focus for two seconds when talking to her maybe cause she talks to much and- oh is that a spider!

"yup. And usually i do get my way. Just ask anyone-. Are you even listening to me zuki. " She smiles and shakes her head and just waves it off all I one go..... and continues talking.

"Before we do anything I think we should get to know one another, stranger. The whole family is going hunting after school tomorrow you should come along" Before I can answer she's bounding out of the room saying something about plans. With my head spinning i sit on my current bed.

Out of all the vamps In this house she makes me the dizziest.

 


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6. happy birthday bella!

 

"Thank you esme" I say sitting down at the island in the cullens kitchen. I look down at the breakfast esme prepared for me. An omelet, sausage, toast, and a cup full of apple juice.

"It's was no problem dear" Esme smiles sweetly at me and goes back to washing dishes. I smile back and dig into the delicious food. I had decided to stay home today because I'm still not ready to face bella she might tell jacob she's seen me.

After I finish my food I bring my dishes to the sink about to wash my dishes when esme shows up and takes them from me.

"You don't have to. I got it" I oppose.

"Just let me. I like doing small things like this for others whenever I can. Since I've never had the chance to raise a child so things like this make me happy. I know how sad that soun-"

"It's doesn't sound sad at all. Uh here you can go ahead." I hand esme my dishes "I'm just so used to doing dishes and cleaning up after myself and sometimes jacob. I understand where you're coming from, gives us something to do." I say giving her a side smile and shrugging it off.

Esme looks kindly at me and pulls me into a hug much to my surprise. On one hand it's weird cause all I did was let her clean up after me, but on the other hand I know that it goes deeper then what it is from what she tells me. So i just hug her back for a while and we let go of one another simultaneously.

Thanking her one last time, I walk out the kitchen and walk around aimlessly getting used to my surroundings. It was a habit of mine to map out the places I stay. Instinct I guess you could call it. When I first arrived I found a small cave and scouted the area around it to make sure it was safe. Since I didn't know anyone I often hid when people would come to the beach cause I'd feel unsafe, and plus it was usually teens so naturally I was scared cause they were bigger then I was.

When people would come to close to my home I'd run out a back exit I found during my exploration. It came in handy alot of times during my stay there but I had always yearned to stay in a house preferably with my Sofubo. I'd often miss being home and playing with the other children. It got lonely quick thinking about what I'd unwillingly left behind.

Untill I lost hoshi in the woods one night when we were out hunting for food. I like hunting at night cause it meant less people out to see me. There'd be a person or two but it was still less and they were easy to avoid. Anyways our supply of food ran out so me and hoshi went out and gathered anything we could find like berries, nuts, small animals, and herbs.

Anyways I'd went back to the cave with what I gathered and wasn't surprised hoshi wasn't there. She usually got there after me since she went after bigger pray and often came home as some predator with a deer or something clutched in her jaws. But it started getting late so I went out to look for her. After hours of looking I came across a house and knew I'd gone to far but I wasn't gonna leave untill I looked for hoshi. I was close to tears when I heard a sound and looked over to see a boy staring daggers into me and the rest is history.

My sight becomes blurry when the  memory of the night I met my best friend only seemed to sadden me deeply. I take in a breath before letting it out slowly. No, its been  a little less then two days and I miss him far to much already. I won't be weak.

I come across a room with a door slightly ajar. I walk over and push it open to be met with a room just as beautiful as the rest of the house, but what grabbed my attention was the black piano in the center of the room. I sniff the air and smell all the cullens but edwards scent is the strongest. I walk closer to the piano and smell it again the only smell coming off it was edwards and... bellas.

Seeing as bella doesn't live here... or play piano I decide that edward is the owner of this piano. I don't wanna touch it and he's not here so I opted for just looking at it. It reminds me of that sweet but crazy woman who would play her piano even day in the evening. She'd lost her mate and music helped ease the pain if only a little. Well that's what she told me.

I'd visit her alot when I was five and she would teach me things on the piano. Saying I'd never remember it anyway, but she was wrong i remembered every single lesson. Including the one on feeling, it was the first time I seen her cry. Even though the tune wasn't sad but happy. It was for her mates birthday. And she'd play it for her every year and it'd make her smile.

Without knowing it I had reached out a hand and placed a finger on one of the keys about to press when I stopped myself. I wanted to play it so bad. I really do. But it was edwards and he probably wouldn't want someone touching without him knowing. Or maybe even at all.

So before I could throw caution to the wind and played it I turned and walked to the door looking back before closing the door completely.

I look around the house some more before I get bored and head to the living room to watch TV. I walk past esme and nod my head her way and she smiles sweetly. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch sitting back and switching on the tv.

\\(⊙●⊙)/ timey skippy \\(°•°)/

I jolt awake when I hear the sounds of cars pulling up. When did I fall asleep?.

I sit up with a small groan and stretch while I yawn quietly. My arms flop back down and look down when my hands touch something soft. I smile softly when I see that covers had been draped over me. Esme.

My musing are interrupted when I hear the cullen 'kids' enter the house. I stand up and fold the blanket before setting it aside. I walk to where they now excitedly talk well mostly just Alice. I walk in to see them all with smiles as they give Alice their attention.

"Aidzuki, come on I have some exciting news" Alice gestures for me to join them, which I do.

"OK so to catch you up on what the big occasion is, well, it's bella's birthday!" At the name alone I already feel exasperated. But I'm a bit surprised at the birthday announcement. Usually people talk about their 'special day' weeks before it comes around. But bella never once said anything about hers.

"Anyways I invited her over during school and her and Edward should be here soon. So jazz and I have brought a gift in advanced so we're set. What about all of you" immediate silence falls over the room.

It should be known that I don't have a gift for bella, but can you blame. No. No you can not. She hadn't said her birthday was coming up so of course I didn't get or make her something to prepare. Which at the moment is causing a little panic. It's not like I could buy her something I don't have money!

just as my mind was about to implode with panic Alice taps my shoulder.

" It's OK. I got you covered." She holds out a tiny box to me with a smile. I take a breath of relief and give Alice a grateful look and then hug.

"Thanks" She nods and dashes away to prepare something small for bella. I look around me to see the rest of the cullens have left and that I'm alone in the kitchen. I go to the fridge and open it. I'm confused to see it full of food.

It could be just for me? But esme also loves cooking for no reason and some of the food looks like it's been here longer then I have so i guess it's a little bit of both. I shrug and look for some juice. Oh brisk. Even better.

I take it and go back to the living room. Sigh, we were supposed to go hunting today. Alice had it planned and everything. Maybe we still were but later on. I hope so i was kinda looking forward to it. It's been so long since I went hunting. Months!!

I enjoy the part where I eat, but the hunting is even better. Which I chuck up to my animal DNA. running free in the forest so fast it's as if I'm floating. I could run around all day if I wanted to. Well untill I get tired.

Anyways everything in hunting I love. Except the part where I kill the unlucky catch. More often than not I would let the animal go, I'd only kill it if I were hungry and didn't have a choice.

But thanks to jacob It didn't have to come to that. He was.... is a good friend. He's always there for me whether I need him or not. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.

I smile and sit back on the couch.

<<^skip again^>>

Everyone was gathered in one place waiting for bella to come down stairs gifts in hand. I stood beside jasper and watched Alice rush upstairs stating that bella was taking so long.

"Little to exited for someone else's birthday right?" I ask elbowing jasper. He looks at me and smiles fondly when his mate comes back down holding bella's hand.

"She is a little.... eccentric" he says moving towards the birthday girl with the rest of the family. She smiles and gives hugs to whoever wants them. I smile at her as she approaches me and gives me a tight hug then holds me at arms length.

"I've missed you at school aidzuki. I'm kinda surprised to see you HERE though of all places. I didn't even know you guys were friends. You said they freaked you out-" I cut her off.

"Yes bella we've put that aside and made nice. Or who knows i could be here against my will" I shrug and she smiles at me while dropping her hands to her sides. She was about to turn around but remembers something and pokes me in the chest giving a meaningful look.

"You, dear aidzuki, need to go see jacob. He hasn't been doing well since you left. He came to our school to give me a birthday present and he didn't seem... all there. He told me he's been looking everywhere for you. He's checked twice in some places. Ask edward he was hell bent on finding you. Maybe if he sees you're doing okay then he'd stop, whatever it is he's doing to himself" She says with a worried look to which I just purse my lips and nod.

Was I really effecting him that much. I know he cares about me and all, but the guy is looking for me when I thought he'd be waiting at home for me to return. That he wouldn't care where I was as long as I came back. Or not even then. I was so emotional  that i had forgotten who jacob black was. He's a very caring person when it comes to the ones he cares about and very self sacrificing.

Now I feel like an ass for leaving, thinking about what was good for me at the time and what I thought would be good for him. Maybe I should go see him and see if he's okay. I'll see him tomorrow after school. No point in hiding out from bella if she knows where i am.

"Aidzuki, it's your turn to give bella a gift" Alice says from beside me i hand the present and she opens it to reveal a hair pin with three giant sapphires and little black Crystals sparkled around them. It was beautiful and by the look on her face she thought so to.

It's a shame I didn't buy it for her.

She continues opening gifts that are handed to her untill she gets to the present from Carlisle and esme. She struggles to open it and her finger slips causing a paper cut.

"Ow, paper cut" She says lowly as if it was no big deal. She was way to comfortably with them. And from there it's like time slowed down as i heard several intakes of breath. Bellas face slowly registered what had just happened, her eyes widen as she looks directly at jasper. I look at him to and see him giving bella a look like he wanted to devour her. And i'm  sure I'm not to far off.

Edward see this to as he swings out a arm and pushes bella back causing her to fly backwards towards the candles causing a few to shatter on impact some inbedding in her skin causing the scent of blood to thicken.

While all that was happening jasper had charged just as bella was pushed back and Edward reacts quick and pushes him a away to the other side of the room. Jasper recovers quickly, hissing slightly and charges again ducks under Emmett arm and around Carlisles grab.

I gasp when he throws edward away when he tried to grab him. Edward collides with the wall and stands up in a flash literally. But even with his speed he wouldn't reach bella in time to save her. But I could. So with no time to think I move in front of bella who looks at me like I'm crazy (she doesn't know he's not human) and when jasper reaches me he snarls and swings his fist at me intent on getting me out the way.

What happens next confused me greatly.

I catch the fist in my hand and pull him towards me and kick the back of his knee and he falls to the ground. Before he gets up, I don't know how I knew to do it, I put my hands on his forehead and it began to glow orange and i whisper "sleep" and to my surprise he becomes motionless under me. I stand up and take a step back with wide eyes not knowing what just happened.

When Alice sees he's no longer moving she runs to him and puts his head in her lap. She panics at the site of her mate actually... sleeping. She looks at me, with no anger but there is accusation in her eye, and places a hand on her mates chest.

"What did you do?" She asks calmly. I can't seem to answer so i just shake my head and shrug my shoulders. She alerts her eyes back to him eyes panicked.

I can't imagine how she feels with no indications that I didn't just kill her with my new.... ability. Holy crap! I'm fucking starting puberty. Well the other half of it. I don't know whether to be happy to finally be getting my abilities or terrified. I only said sleep so maybe that's what happened to him, he's sleep. Or maybe I killed him. I sure hope it's the former.

I turn around to see Carlisle leading edward and bella away. Bella, who was being carried, was looking at me untill they turned a corner. The rest of the cullens were no longer around probably do to the blood. I kneel down on the other side of jasper.

"We should get out of here In case he wakes up and smells the blood again. Let's go outside with rosalie and emmet, I can carry him if you don't wanna" She sniffles tearlessly and nods her head. We stand and I pick jasper up and throw him over my shoulders. Fuck he so damn heavy!

We walk outside with Alice in the lead. She turns to me and tells me where to set him down and I do. I sigh and roll my shoulders. Geeze are they all that fucking heavy!

"Can't you reverse this" She whispers. It's obvious she's in distress and i can't blame her. I did this after all.

"I-I-I don't even kn-know how I did this it really just happened! I've never done that before!" I breath to calm down but it does very little "I'm sure he'll wake up, and he'll be fi-" I jump a mile in the air when, right on cue, jasper sit up looking around him, his head swiveling rapidly. I could see the moment everything catches up to him. His face takes on a guilty look.

Alice takes his hand and he looks at her taking her other hand in his.

"What happened, please tell me bella's ok. Did I hurt her? How about aidzuki? He's the last thing I remember before..... before..I .... I uh.. don't know" he says sounding confused.

Alice and I share a look and she puts her small hands on his shoulder and turn him so that he was facing her.  
"We don't know either, but if we had to guess aidzuki put you to sleep somehow" She finishes by kissing his forehead.

"It's was puberty" I say casually gaining weird looks from them both. I blush and crouch down ready to explain myself.

"After I start my physical puberty which is the same as a humans I start my other puberty. Yes twice I have to suffer. I get my special abilities along with my normal abilities that my whole race has. Which is just our animal form. I'm guessing that the ordeal in the house triggered the beginning stages of development in one of three of my abilities." I explain awkwardly and they nod taking in the information I just gave them.

Emmet and rosalie come from the forest and walks towards us upon spoting us. Once they flash over to us Emmet lifts jasper up in a bear hug.

"Jesus dude you had us worried man. We didn't know what happened when you just. I don't. Fell asleep. Or whatever. Glad that it didn't last long or you're not dead. And bella's fine thanks to night quill over here" he laughs at his own joke as he puts jasper down and jerks a thumb in my direction.

"Yeah I know. He says it was puberty. I mean a second puberty. If you wanna know ask him" Jasper says a smile on his face as he throws up his hands when Emmet opens his mouth to ask.

As I was about to explain again bella comes out the house followed by edward. She walk to us but is stopped by edward when he sees jasper's awake. Jasper turn their way but doesn't make a move towards.

"Bella, edward I can't tell you how sorry I am that I lost control like that, forgive me?" He asks his guilt showing In his voice and on his face.

Bella purses her lips and stands awkwardly as she speaks "It's OK jasper. It was an accident" She says to which jasper nods and says nothing.

"I'm taking bella home now" Edward announces. He let's go of bella and they walk to her truck.

I think I should leave to and go see jacob I feel as if the cullens need time for themselves. Sighing I walk towards the wood turning back back and waving "I'm gonna go home for a while and see what jakes up to" Alice steps forward to stop me but jasper puts a hand on her arm to stop her.

"It's fine I'll visit you guys alice. But Jacob's gonna go crazy looking for me. And I really do miss him alot I thought I could stay away from my best friend it seems impossible." With that i began running disappearing into the forest in seconds.

When I hear crunching beside me i look over to see a cheetah with a star on her forehead.

Glaring at her I ask "and where the hell have you been?! I've been looking for you all day, well not really. But I was wondering when you'd be back." She doesn't look at me just stares straight ahead as she makes a sound in her chest.

"Hunting! You went hunting without me! It doesn't matter never mind." I wave it.

We run untill the familiar scents of la push wafts over us and I speed up.

I hope he'll be happy when I see him and not angry with me. I do expect at least a little bit of both. So as I break out the treeline I slow down to a jog as I make my way to Jacob's house.

Upon seeing most of the lights off in the house I go around to see if Jacob's awake. As I approach his window I see his light's on so creep up to it and peer inside.

I see jacob laying curled up in a ball on his bed but unsure if he's sleeping. He seems fine from where I'm standing, though I'm guessing I'd have to actually see his face to deduct that.

I wait for him to shift so that I could get a better view of his face. When he does I can say that, yes, he's sleeping. My browser furrow when I see the dark circles under his eyes and the way he seems to be restless. I wanna reach out and reassure him but I can't just break into his window.

I think of a plan but come up with nothing and just decide to knock on his window to wake him up. I swallow thickly and raise my hand to the window. I hesitate to knock just standing there with my hand in the air not knowing if I'm ready this.

What do I got to be scared of. He'll be happy to see me right? What if he becomes so mad that he wants me to leave? Jake wouldn't do that to me. Like bella did say he was searching for me almost everywhere. I retract my hand and lean against the wall beside his window sliding down untill I was sitting on the ground.

I look at hoshi who is staring at me with open judgment. "What are you staring at hoshi. You'd be scared to if you were in my shoes" She just snorts and shakes her head at me. She makes a rumbling sound and looks at me then the window. I put my head down and huff quietly "no. I just can't, he's so unpredictable at times. His father has known him his whole life and sometimes can't predict his next move he'll make".

Hoshi narrows her eyes at me and just lays down not gonna wait all night for me to gain some courage. She closes her eyes intent on going to sleep.

OK so maybe I'm over reacting a bit. I just need to suck it up and face him it's the only way to get rid of this feeling on the pit of my stomach. Jacob couldn't possibly throw away a friendship so important to us, or maybe just me. Oh man this was a bad idea maybe I should  have just stayed with the cullens and came over in the morning. It's not like I was gone for weeks, he could wait a little longer. I'll just lea-

Stop it, don't be pussy just knock. Knock and.... kami what do I say. Oh I got it I'll just say ' _hello jake,_ _I_ _was just sitting outside your window_ _wondering_ _if_ _I_ _should_ _tell_ _you that_ _I_ _ran away cause_ _I'm_ _pretty sure_ _I'm_ _in love with you and was hurt you and bella were having a moment so i used my otherworldly powers_ _to_ _get away and ended up in a house of vampires, you know the one with the guy dating bella. Yeah and she was nearly attacked and killed by one so_ _I_ _decided to give them some space cause_ _I_ _could of hurt someone with my puberty.'_ Yeah jacob would be the one running away if he found out I was in love with him. And that his girl best friend was dating a 109 year old vampire.

Maybe I'll tell him that later, the vampire part, and leave out the puberty and secret love confession. Yup. But for now I should really just knock on the window to get things going.

So with little hesitation I stand up tall and walk two steps to his window and raise my hand to knock. I sigh, not going back now. And then I'm knocking.......


	7. lost and.... found?

Jacob's POV 

I startle awake when a loud knock echoes throughout my room and i sit and look around room quickly. My eyes land on my window, where i thought it came from. the curtains were open. I guess I forgot to close them. I hop out of my bed and go to the window yawning and scratching my neck. I look out the window but see nothingness. Trees in the distance somethings laying around on the ground. I was about to close my curtains when I see something moving from the corner of my eye.

Is that a.... tail, yes An oddly colored tail at that. It took a minute for my brain to catch up with everything and when it did i pulled up the window so fast it nearly broke. I lean my upper body out and look around. When I look to the side of my house I was surprised to see hoshi and a blushing aidzuki. I want to say something but the shock of seeing him had my mouth hanging open unable to even think.

Aidzuki has never been emotional enough to run away from whatever was bothering him. But then again he's never been soooo..... Wait why did he run away? Nothing happened that should of upset him to the point of running away instead of talking to me. That also surprised me, when I came home i expected him to be sitting on my bed ready to burst with emotion. Like he always does.

Which lead me to believe that it was about me or involved me. But he'd usually keep it to himself, if it were about me, untill he couldn't and tell me. But he'd run away so he must've not wanted me to figure out. Well that's to bad cause he sure as hell owes me an explanation. So i come to my senses and look at him, he's standing with one pale hand raised to knock again a blush coloring his whole face and neck. He WAS expecting me to notice him knocking right? Not that he is aware but my senses have been getting sharper. His beautiful bright blue eyes were wide and unsure, plump pink lips parted slightly in surprise over all he made an adorable sight. I would have laughed but I'm sure I look kind of the same. I mentally slap myself and push of my window frame and back away to make room for him to jump in.

He takes a while but is in my room a minute later. He doesn't meet my eyes instead he's looking down at his shoes one scuffing the floor and his hands clasped together.

"Why?" I ask to get things started.

"Why? Why what?" He replies playing dumb.

"Don't do that aidzuki. Please. I have been going crazy without knowing how or where you are. And since you left without saying anything, effectively scaring the shit out of me, I think I more then deserve an explanation for your sudden need to run off." I say pacing back and forth while making wild gestures with my hands.

He opens his mouth to explain but i turn to him sharply and fix a hard stare on him. "And don't lie to me aidzuki"

Aidzuki pov

I gulp and nod "I was upset, very upset, for reasons I'm not really ready to share with you. hell I've barely come to terms with it myself. But after I ran i uhm, konda ended up in the middle of the forest. After a couple of hours I was found by some nice people who gave me a place to stay. That's where I've been"

When there was nothing but silence after my very awkward and half assed rushed explanation I decide to chance a look at the suddenly quiet native and was not at all surprised to see a hard look on his face.

"That's it. So some people find you and you just go with them! What the hell man! Do you know what could've happened to you? Did you even know them? Who am I kidding, you'd rather jump off a cliff then talk to people!" he exclaims throwing his hands up. 

"Next time tell me before you just leave so i know where you are and not having a heart attack searching for you like a mad man" he scoffed.

I glare at him, well at his feet more like."shut up Gesu yarō. And actually I did know them for your information. They were friends of mine from school. Why does it matter anyways? So What I can't go places without your consent? I'm not your pet jacob! I may have ears and a tail but I'm not your pet and you can't control me!" I know it's not what he was trying to say and he was just concerned. But all rational thoughts have left. I'm just so tired. "I don't know why I even thought I needed to explain myself to you. You're my friend not my father. Actually I bet if bella were here you would just pat me on my back and say 'yay you're back, there's food in the fridge' then just ignore me and talk to her, and hug her, and give all your attention to her and only her. It's like she's a piece of shiny gold and I'm just dirt you kick away to get to her."

"Aidzuki i-"

"No jacob don't. Why do you pretend to care! You-" I'm cut off by a sudden soft pair of lips against mine. My eyes widen as my brain catches up and I realize that I'm being kissed. By jacob.

Oh kami. 'this cant really be happening' I think as my wide eyes unwillingly glide shut as the sensation overtakes me. I shudder when my surprise turns into pleasure. I try not to lose myself in the sensation but It feels so amazing. Like electricity running through my body, the tingles from just simple touching seem to have intensified tenfold. It feels so good, and so surprisingly right that I have to fight back a moan from escaping my mouth.

He grabs my hips and pull me flat against his front slowly moving his hands to my back to keep me in place crushing me to his hard chest and stomach, i shiver violently again at the utter warmth. I could feel as the place between my thighs became hard. I slide my hands up his biceps to his strong shoulders and pull him closer as well as I start moving my lips against his.

He groans lowly and began moving in sync with me, a bit aggressively. And I squeak a little in surprise to feel an erection pressed against my stomach. All it did was throw me deeper into bliss as my pants became even tighter then before. I accidentally let a high pitched moan slip past my lips and press my growing erection against Jacob's leg and he tenses under my hands.

He pulls away with wide eyes and jerks his hands away from around my waist causing me to stumble forward a little. Then suddenly I'm looking at a well muscled olive brown back.

"Jake? Why-" I stop abruptly not knowing what I wanted to ask him exactly. Why did he kiss me? or why did he stop? I look at him to see his shoulders heaving. I reach out a hand to try and calm him but he jerks away from my touch and speaks before I could question it.

"Please leave" I take a step back at the lack of emotion in his voice.

"What!? Why?" He gets upset about my absence then I come back, for his wellbeing by the way, and he wants me to leave! Cause he got all emotional and kissed me. the absolute hell. 

"Please just go. Out of my room I mean. I'm sorry I kissed you. I really didn't want or mean to" my heart sinks at those words. Did he not like it as much as I had. I mean I fucking loved it! Why would he do it in the first place if its not what he wanted. Maybe he found out I'm harbouring secret feelings for him and decided to test it out and see if it was true? It's not like I'm very good at hiding things from him. And maybe running away tipped him off.

But I was always able to hide the painfully deep feelings I had for him for the sake of our friendship. I know things here are different from my home. It was normal for mated pairs or lovers to consist of the same gender, but it's not really ideal for most here, so I could understand why jacob is silently freaking out. He was taught differently, what he grew up seeing was men marrying and falling in love with women so i dont blame him for how he's currently reacting.

I glimpse at his back one last time before I abide by his wishes and leave and go into my given room and laying down not knowing how to feel.

Happy that he kissed me, sad that I repulsed him cause I couldn't control myself, angry that he sent me away after I came back. Those are some very good options right? But I just feel numb and my head hurts. first I'm having fun with my best friend, then I'm running from said friend cause they're obsessed with another mutual friend, then I'm meeting vampires and nearly killing one with my weird puberty, next I'm back home scared of how jacob would react, then we argue, then he kisses me, then i dry hump his leg most likely confirming that I'm gay for him, then he kicks me out his room in a panic. Sigh, I'm done with today.

I yawn and snuggle down In my bed, which is not as comfy as the ones at the cullen mansion, and fall asleep. 

Jacob's POV 

After aidzuki leaves my room I sit on my bed with my head in my hands and my eyes shut tight as I sigh in frustration.

I'm such an idiot.

You just had to kiss him didn't you? Just couldn't ignore the urge huh? Only God knows i tried. But he was so upset and I just wanted to fix that but I'm pretty damn sure I just made it worse. Laying down on my bed I stare at the ceiling though I'm not seeing to distracted by my thoughts.

I wonder how this is making aidzuki feel. Is he angry with me or confused? Most likely both and I'd understand completely if he were it was my doing after all and I shouldn't have despite the fact I really wanted to. Now I might lose my best friend.

Or maybe he'd let it go cause he did kiss me back and didn't make an attempt to push me away. Which I won't read into much. Maybe he was caught up in the moment and didn't know what to do so he kissed me back. Or maybe he feels the same way I do...

Nah. Impossible. He would've told me. Right?

As I have said before he's not that good at hiding things from me so I would've known by now..... right?

I know that lately my feelings for him have changed and I'm still trying to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. See, it used to be a very intense crush that I hoped to get over but now it's like at the very thought of him marrying someone or of someone even touching him in anyway makes me possesive of him. I snort, It's like I wanna keep him close and beet anyone's ass that even looks at him a certain way.

I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I think about the other things my body and mind have made me think and do. I have a huge desire to dominate him in you know..... that way. I've often woken up in a cold sweat at night extremely hard cause of wet dreams I had involving the dark haired beauty known as aidzuki. In the dreams I would be feral growling and snarling and biting him thrustind fast and hard deep within him but he would just arch his back while mewling and whimpering my name in pleasure. Which would make me need to take care of my hard on or take a cold shower no longer sleepy afterwards. 

I shift a little on my bed to find a comfortable spot. I wasn't sure if I could face him after that but then I decided that what he doesn't know won't hurt him. But then it did cause I fucking kiss him like the love sick puppy I am becoming.

I should see bella tomorrow, I really need someone to talk to and she might get my mind off of this mess I made. I could easily lose myself with bella when aidzuki wasn't around. She's the only one beside aidzuki that understands me. I'm pretty sure if cullen wasn't around then me and bella would be a thing and I wouldn't have to worry about being a black sheep on the rez. A gay black sheep. I'm aware that this makes me sound like a coward, but you couldn't really understand unless you were in my shoes. I have a do lot of things to consider shall I take on aidzuki instead of bella, though I doubt a taken girl is any better then a boy. I have to consider relationships between me and my father and friends. I could lose them if I pursue aidzuki. And well I could lose aidzuki then what would the point have been.

Thinking is making me tired. I'm gonna go to bed. With that i rest my head on my hand and close my eyes to sleep.

🍺🍰🍔🍟TYMEY SKYPEY🍟🍕🍦🍸

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Jacob's POV still

I hum along to the radio as I drive to bella's house a while after I had gotten off of school in order to avoid aidzuki like I've been doing the whole day. The fact we go to separate schools is a big help. I know I'd have to face him eventually but I'll try hard not to for as long as I can.

I drive up to bella house and I could see that her car was there meaning that she was home. I smile at the thought of seeing her as I park and hop out of my car.

My smile disappears when I notice charlie pacing back and forth talking on the phone with someone. He looks extremely worried and kinda scared. I walk up to slowly waiting for him to notice and when he does I see some of the tension in him slip away.

"....yeah, ok. I uh gotta make some more calls. Mmhm...... bye." He hangs up the phone and turns to me and searches around me with his eyes. What is he doing? I could see a conclusion being drawn in his eyes and the tension returns with a hint of disappointment. 

"Hey there jacob. Have you uhm seen bella today by any chance." He says staring at me with anticipation. So that's it then. Bella's missing. Pffft probably with that cullen. Maybe she did something that displeased him, like sneeze at dinner with his family while eating a salad with a dessert fork or something fancy, and he showed his true murderous colors. Tch, i wouldn't be surprised.

"No sir. Actually I came here to see bella. Is she missing?" I answer.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that her truck is here and she isn't. If she went somewhere she would have told me." He says. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Did you call the cullens? Maybe she  went with cullen somewhere and forgot to mention it to you" 

"I did but no one's picking up the phone. Hell i even called your house but billy said you never came home either so i thought she'd be with you" you and me both charlie.

"Anyways I gotta make some calls. Billy's probably worried about you. I'm gonna get some help and look for bella. Billy and Henry are gathering some friends to help find her. I was gonna go get billy but since you're here do you mind."

"Not at all" I said heading towards my car.

( eh feuw houwas layteh) hehehe..

I was standing beside billy as he, charlie, and Henry look down at a map on the hood of Charlie's police car. The man who was now in uniform huff in annoyance and stands grabbing his phone.

"Imma call the cullens again" he mumbles distractedly. I see my dad look at charlie with furrowed eyebrows.

"The cullens left town charlie" billy states.

"good riddens" Henry grumbles out to which he receives a look from charlie.

"Where'd they go?" Charlie ask anxiously as if he were going to find and question them. I wouldn't put it past him he loves bella alot and is willing to do anything for her.

Henry seeing this puts a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We'll find her charlie." He says reassuringly.

I turn to look around as charlie thanks Henry and i spot non other then sam fucking uley walking out the forest with an unconscious bella in his arms. Was he out there looking for her the whole time! What the hell!

Charlie gasp quietly and runs to his daughter.

"She's okay!" Sam's voice booms as charlie closes the distance between them.

When charlie reaches them he's already reaching to take bella out of sams arms "I got her. Thank you sam" he says more focused on bella then anything else.

I don't know why but just seeing the possible gang leader pisses me off and I start staring daggers at him without my knowledge. He nods towards Henry who nods back.  
So Henry sent him out there then. I could've been out there looking to.

I've always known that sam had a connection with the elders well you know him being one and all, but it's different cause despite him running around with his lackys acting like they own the damn place, the other elders respect him greatly which is something that annoys me to no end especially cause my own father's one as well. It's like they're all blind to it.

When I feel eyes on me i come out of my thoughts to see the authoritive look of the same on me. For some reason I feel rhe need to hold his gaze and not look away, like I was proving something. Sam's look changes to one of impatient expectancy a look I'm very familiar with lately. Sam must've gotten what he was looking for cause in the next moment he's nodding at me and turning away.

I turn away as well and head towards dad to get him settled into my car. I wanted to stay and make sure bella is really okay, mentally. But charlie says thank you to those who helped searched for the girl and bid us goodnight. So billy and I are heading home in the next ten minutes and it's obvious billy is tired.

I can't find it in myself to be tired right now cause going home means facing him and that's something I wasn't really ready to do just yet. When I went to get billy I had seen him but since I was in a rush so there wasn't really any post kiss awkwardness, just immense worry. I sigh as I remember just what went down.

(^ _ ⊙)*** I busted through my front door and immediately started searching out my father. When I came across the living room I could see him in there watching TV growling about lost bets. I could see the tension in him since he has already been informed of bella's short but sudden disappearance. I run up to him gaining his attention instantly.

I stop in front of him and was gonna open my mouth to speak when I heard a tiny squeak. I gaze over to see a blushing aidzuki averting baby blue eyes that are now staring at his hands crossed in his lap. At the sight of him I flush in embarrassment and avert my eyes also.

In my panic I forgot he'd come back home... and that I'd kissed him. I heard someone clear their throat and I look at the expectant face of my dad. Oh yeah bella!

"Son may we go I wanna make sure charlie is alright. As much as he could be in a situation like this." Billy says and aidzuki's head snaps over to look at billy the confusion clear on his face.

"bella's gone missing" I say hurriedly for aidzuki's benefit.

"What!?" He jumps up no longer bashful.

I nod "her truck was there but she wasn't. And Charlie has already called around and they either said no she wasn't with them or aren't picking up. Come on dad"

I push billy to the front door and aidzuki follows us ready to go. I'm not sure I want that though. 

"....aidzuki...Maybe you should stay here. Just in case bella calls... or something" I say avoiding eye contact.

"No way! I wanna help find her to. She's my friend to." He exclaims slightly infuriated.

"I'm going!" He huffs determined.

"No! I really think you should stay here. I don't... I'm not....urgh, I just think it'd be better if you were here." I say looking sternly at him. I give him a pleading look when he just stands there stubbornly with his arms crossed.

He seems caught of gaurd by it but catches the hidden meaning. 'It'll be awkward and distracting if you're around. Just let it go. I'm not ready.' He gives a defeated sigh and nods his head.

"Fine" he says sadly.

That feeling I had last night returns when he frowns but instead of reacting to it I just ignore him and leave the house with billy and one final look at aidzuki. *** /(⊙°⊙)\

It was weird really. Having the need to gather him up in my arms and never let go, hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear untill he felt better. And it would seem denying those feelings have annoying side effects.

The whole drive to charlie house I felt like turning around and giving into everything aidzuki wanted. And when I didn't do that I had a very weird buzzing sound in the back of my head that sounded alot like growling. I ignored it the best I could and eventually it faded away.

Dad kept asking what was wrong, Saying that I was making weird faces and sounds. I just told him that I was worried about bella to which he just nodes but didn't really look like he believed me.

I pull up to the house and see that some lights were still meaning aidzuki was still out and about inside. I exhale and work on getting dad inside so that he can go to bed. He's been yawning for the past five minutes but not actively saying he's tired.

Once we're inside I help him into his bed and he lays down falling asleep quickly. I walk out of his room and go to find the otherworldly hybrid and come across him in the living room on the couch close to the phone sleep.

I let a small smile come to my face at how adorable he look. His hair was draped over his face the only thing visible is his slightly agape mouth, little snores coming out. He was leaning against the arm of the couch probably having dosed off waiting on updates on bella.

The whole scene is cliche I know, but it couldn't really be helped. I turn off the tv and lamp before going over to aidzuki and picking him up and heading to his room.

I stand still when he shift and mumbles something incoherently when he snuggles into my neck I chuckle surprisingly ok with it. No one's around anyway mind as well. I continue on to his room and lay him down in his bed and look down at him as he sighs in content.

He's so adorable.

I find my eyes looking down at what I found out were pillow soft lips.

Should I. 

No, no I shouldn't he could wake up and then I'd have to explain myself. But... what if I were careful? And just gave a little peck. Cause for someone with acute senses he sure does sleep heavy.

Man I really shouldn't, I think but I'm already leaning down toward him. As i get closer I couldn't help but admire his strange beauty. His soft features blanketed with creamy white skin that contrast beautifully with his pink lips and elegant blue eyes.

I lay my lips gently on his and close my eyes when fireworks explode in my vision. I slowly pull back and open my eyes glade to see he hadn't woken up. Oh how I wish it was easy to just make him mine.

I push those thoughts away after indulging in them for the first time. I find that I like indulging myself with thoughts of me and him together. I wish.

With one final look in his direction I walk to the door in need of some sleep myself.

"Goodnight aidzuki" I whisper.


	8. confusion or choices?

Jacob's POV 

If I ever see cullen again I'm gonna rip his damn head off!

How dare he just up and leave bella the way he did. Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't even call her anymore or pick when she does. These are only some of the things I overheard charlie saying to my dad. How she won't eat, how she wakes up screaming, how she has pulled away from everyone. She's killing herself slowly and doesn't care who she's hurting. But I don't blame bella, no.

I blame him.

Just the thought of him and the obviously unhealthy relationship he manipulated bella into makes me sick. If I were him I'd never be able to let her go. To hurt bella would be like me hurting myself.

"What are you steaming about man? Quite literally might I add" Embry asks walking into my garage. Which is where I went to be left alone.

"What do you want em" I snap a little harshly. He puts his hands up defensively and shrugs.

"Well you know word travels fast on the rez so almost everyone knows that bella is.. well..... you know "severely damaged" by her break up with that cullen boy. And everyone also knows about your massive crush on her. Including me" he says taking a seat beside me.

"So?" It's not like I haven't heard people talking about it before so why is he bringing it up now of all times. Can't he tell I wanna be left alone.

"So... I also have the awesome privilege to know you. And I know that this is effecting you in one way or another so here I am. Do you wanna talk about those big manly feelings in there" he pokes my chest while speaking in a baby voice.

I laugh and swat his hand away. "Come on em stop acting like seth."

"Hey he's not the only one who can be overly happy at times. And plus I was just joking around so that you'd smile. And I see it worked. So what's up man" 

I sigh and give in "It's not right em. What he did to her... what he's doing to her. He made her fall deep in love with him and then he breaks her heart. I don't know what pisses me off more the fact he did that or the fact I told her it would happen and she didn't listen"

"Well sometimes people have to experience it for themselves to learn their lesson. Maybe now she'll stop chasing after him and see that you're better for her." Embry says with a smile while elbowing my side.

I blush "shut up." I push him away.

"I don't know about all that. She made it pretty clear that she's not interested"

"You told her?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No but I made moves and she dodged every single one of them. It would be weird if she hasn't figured out by now man. I don't know. Maybe she is still oblivious to my feelings." I shrug. Bella can be very oblivious sometimes. But even so I'm sure that's not the case here. She would always give me this look that said 'I know you like me and it's cute but I'm very much in love'. Basically a no thank you.

"Well, cullen's not here so maybe she'll give you chance. You'd be a better choice then him anyways."

"Yeah. How so?" I ask raising my head to look at him.

Embry looks at me and smiles "Well uh....um....let's see. You have... a.... great personality?" He says more like a question.

I glare at him and he laughs loudly. "I was kidding. But really your awesome man. Any girl would be lucky to have you" 'or any guy....' i held in a growl.

"Cool I have a great personality and I'm 'great'. That makes me feel good. Next you're gonna say 'you're cool and all, we should be friends. Thanks for the date' then you're gonna drive me home and I'll bury my face in a tube of ice cream and cry about how unlovable I am"

Embry only stares at me blinking "Dude. That explains alot. It's either you're into chick flicks or you have to much experience in rejection." I elbow him.

"I was only kidding em. And plus I never even dated before" Embry gives me a look "nor have I asked anyone out and got rejected" I ask. Embry just gives me a 'Yeah right look' I sigh and shake my head.

"Hey uh where's that pal kid? Aiden or something" I shrug not really wanting to talk about him.

Embry also shrugs and stands up adjusting his clothes.

"Ok man I'm gonna go. I'm supposed to be running an aron and I'm already late. See ya"

I wave at him and watch him leave. I sigh and rub my hand over my face. Why are things so complicated. First it's aidzuki then it's bella... then aidzuki again now it's bella and aidzuki. Bellas not answering my calls which I understand. Aidzuki won't so much as look at me. And I seriously need one of my best friends. Preferably aidzuki. I wonder if he knows what I did that night. If he knows i kissed him. His soft lips melded perfectly with mine. And I'm not ashamed to admit to myself what happened when I went in my room. I got off just by thinking of those plump lips wrapped around my length and a little help from my hand. Twice.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud bang and a high pitched squeak which was then followed by a curse. In Japanese. I tense up cause I know exactly who it is. Well I don't know many people who speak Japanese AND stays in LA push. I stare at the door waiting for something to happen. For him to come in or for him to say something. When neither happens I take a deep breath and stand up. I walk to the door slowly as if I'm sneaking up on an enemy to bash their skull in. When I reach it i stop and take some calming breathes before looking around the corner.

I'm more shocked then I should be when my eyes land on aidzuki facing away from me stiffly shoulder moving rapidly. Is he hyperventilating? 

"Aidzuki"

Aidzuki's pov 

My first thought today was to visit bella's house like I have been for the past two weeks since the cullens left so that's were I'm headed. I only go when Charlie's at work cause I don't want her to be alone and hurt herself. Even though when I go to her house all she does is sit in her chair or lay in bed staring blankly in a random direction. Even when she's sitting in her chair staring into the woods she never seems to notice I'm around. It's like she's in her own little world.

I have no doubt that edward will be back for bella. He loves her to much to really let her suffer like this. And he has to know what he's doing to her cause Alice must of seen this and told him. He'll come back and things will be back to normal after a while. Right?

I arrive at bella's house and immediately head to her backyard knowing she won't open the door if I knock. The first thing I do is look at her window to see if she she's in her chair. Nope. Must be in bed.

So i climb the tree directly outside of her window and peer in expecting to see her in bed but instead I see her wrapped in a towel her hair dripping wet. Before I could look away she drops the towel and my eyes widen. Ah fuck.

She doesn't look half bad though, not like expected her to but it's not like I wanna see her naked either. Despite this I'm glade I am seeing her naked. 

Not because of that though ok! 

I mean cause now I could see the full extent of her depressed state. She's skinny, well skinnier then before but not by much. It still isn't good though seeing as she was already so small in the first place like me except shorter. I continue my scan of her body trying to avoid her bits as I do. Dark circles under her eyes, stringy hair, and red eyes. Pretty small breast too. But I'm sure that's not gonna change. I laugh to myself before realizing I'm talking about my friend.

I stay in the tree for some hours before she falls asleep and Charlie pulls up. I jump down and make my way back to the rez through the woods.

I'm gonna talk to jacob today.

I've decided that we need to stop acting like we killed someone and talk out our feelings with one another. Before we grow further apart and living in his house becomes more awkward than it already is.

When I'm on the outside of the black residence I sit under a tree to think about how to approach jacob. As this happens something slithering up my arm but I ignore it knowing it's just hoshi back from whatever she was doing. She wraps around my arm and lays her head on my shoulder probably to sleep. I look down at her and see her eyes shut.

"Snakes don't sleep you know" I say lowly. I know that's not true.

She hisses at me and tucks her head in my armpit.

I smile and lean my head back against the tree with my eyes closed. Maybe I should just go for it and get it over with. Like it won't be that bad. It's not like we had a fist fight it was just a kiss. I nod firmly and walk towards the house each step determined. I breath in and out so that I won't panic before I even make to the house. When I'm close enough I tilt my head up and sniff the air to pin point his location. 

He's in the garage.

As I'm walking closer I see someone walk out. They stop and wave at me and i wave back awkwardly smiling. He nods and continues walking and I head to were he just came from. When I'm outside the door I stop my earlier confidence fading rapidly. I hear a shift from inside and panic.

Abort mission! I repeat Abort fucking mission.

I turn to run and trip over my own feet falling and crashing into something creating a loud noise. My eyes widen and I scramble to my feet dusting my clothes off all the while cursing my clumsy nervousness. When I'm finish composing myself I take a step only to stop breathing when I hear footsteps coming closer. 

Ā, kuso!!

Run! No wait don't he might think you scared. Oh kami what do I do he's gonna see me. this is embarrassing! OK stay calm breath. I can't fucking breath! Forget this run. RUN!! 

Why the hell aren't I moving. Body you trader I thought we were in this together (A/N: haha). Floor swallow me or a stray asteroid hit me. Something please!

"Aidzuki" 

My life is over.

I try to breath normally and after a while I remember that it's simply in and out. Once I'm no longer panicked I slowly turn around to face jacob. When I'm facing him I smile awkwardly.

"Hey there jakasourus rex" Oh very smooth.

He smiles in amusement and slight confusion and if you know what to look for nervousness. I close my eyes and breath in.

"Jacob I- I uhm." I sag at a loss of what to do.

"I'm sorry" he speaks up.

"You haven't done anything wrong" I say looking him in the eye. "It's me who needs to apologize. If I hadn't run away-"

"Doesn't mean I should have kissed you!" He says. I flinch when he says that. I guess this is happening now.

"Jacob it's OK really." I reassure him.

It doesn't work cause he only looks at me with a sad look. 

"You think everything is OK aidzuki. But it's not ok. It's not okay that I yelled or that I kissed you." 

I look away from him. It sounds more like he's talking to himself than me. I wish I could say it. Just to get other out in the open so the weight on my chest would be gone and I could breath. But it wouldn't come out no matter how much I willed it to burst out of my mouth. Three simple words. I love you.

"I never said it was okay that you yelled at me. It's okay that you kissed" he sighs " I really didn't mind it at all. Actually I kind of-" I blush and cover my mouth. It was to late. It's not hard to guess what I was gonna say next.

It was silent for for a couple of beats. I could hear my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird could flap it's wings. I feel like I'm gonna pass out.

He took a step closer to me and i grow stiff. A big hand comes into view and grabs my wrist. I stare in wonder at the contrast between our skin and the warmth that keeps on growing coming from the native.

He pulls my hand away from my mouth and then grabs my chin making me look at him. He had a small smirk on his face as he gazes at me.

"Kind of what?" He asks.

I blink slowly as I breath shakingly. "I-i-"

I swallow thickly and avert my eyes. I could hear that his heart is also beating rapidly and he's breathing just as heavily as I am. Was he scared right now aswell? Cause I know I was.

"You?..." he whispers coming closer.

I gather what was left of my courage and blurt out what I really wanna say.

"I love you!" 

...

.....

.......

I stare directly into his eyes refusing to look away from his face. Cause Once I do I know the courage that was pulsing through my veins would disappear quickly and I'd run.

And I'm not sure I would have the strength to come back.

"You l-love me?" jacob said so lowly that I barley caught it his face face was bright with surprise.

"Yes. I have for a long time. I just didn't want to tell you cause I thought you'd freak and never want to see me ever again... cause you love bella"

I felt hot tears collect in my eyes as silence fell over us again. He won't even look at me. He just stares right over my head blankly. I finally look away from him unable to think of the rejection that was no doubt around the corner. As soon as he snaps out of whatever fog he was under.

When he says nothing I decide that leaving was my best option and was about to turn around when I heard a small snort.

What the hell.

I nearly jump out of my skin when jacob suddenly busts out laughing. He throws back his head gasping as he tries to stop laughing holding his sides tight as if they were gonna split right open.

Why was he laughing?

Was he laughing at me?

I look away ashamed and embarrassed warmth spreading under my skin turning it red. I should have known better. Jacob could never love me like he loves bella. All those dreams of holding his hand and kissing his lips were all crumbling and sinking into the dark corners of my mind. After all that's all they were and all they'll ever be. Dreams. Matter of fact I bet As soon as he stops laughing he's gonna tell me to stay the hell away from him. Maybe even his precious bella.

Despite the tears flowing down my red cheeks and the hurt I'm feeling I stand my ground ready to take my rejection.

Jacob hunches forward bracing himself on his knees as he slowly starts to calm down letting out giggles here and there.

"Oh man. That's fucking hilarious!" I flinch when he says that but otherwise stay quiet.

He looks at me and i could see regret push through his amused expression. He stands up straight and steps closer to me and i could feel myself start to tremble and I fight to keep standing upright. 

I take in a sharp breath when he raises his hand but then i gasp when he lays it gently on my face and softly starts to wipe away my tears with his thumb. 

"Look at me" he breathes and my eyes flutter up to meet his.

He doesn't say anything just leans down slowly as if he wasn't really sure of what he was doing.

But what was he doing?

Is this some sort of joke? Or trick?

I place my hand on his chest to stop him and he looks down at me confused. 

"You're not angry or disgusted?" I ask him 

He smirks at me and furrows his brows.

"Of coarse not" he says simply.

"B- but you laughed at me. Why would you laugh at me after I tell you my feelings for you?" Yeah I bared my soul to him and he laughs in my face like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"I wasn't laughing at you ai, I was laughing at myself." 

"Why?" I ask kinda confused now.

"Cause this whole time I could have been happy instead of scared. I kept things inside because I thought I'd ruin our friendship and after that, you. And I settled for what we had cause I'd rather have you here as a friend then not at all. But now I know you love me so I'm no longer scared." I stare at him and he stares right back both of us searching the other for lies or truth.

"What things?" I say faintly.

His eyes soften and he leans back in stopping an inch from my face. I look down at his lips hen back up to his eyes and suddenly it's like there's not enough oxygen making it to my lungs.

He lacks his lips "I love you too"

When those words reach my ears I stop breathing all together and tears come to my eyes as I stare wide eyed at his beautiful smirking face. I let out a breath and then take one in happy out how easy it feels how light it feels to finally be where I am right now.

He loves me?

He....loves me.

He loves me!

Oh fucking kami he LOVES ME!

I fling my arms around him and pull him down, smashing our lips together in a kiss.

Finally I can breath easy. And jacob knows i love him and he loves me. 

And as long as he does I can be happy.


	9. almost there.

Aidzuki's pov 

After that moment jacob and i shared you'd think we would go back to normal or better then normal. 

But...

Then you'd be expecting to much. Actually if anything it got worse. Not cause I fell out of love, not cause jacob realized he wasn't into guys, not even cause we had a fight. No.

Our problems come in the form of a wheelchair bound billy black.

I never expected him to react in such a way when he found out about our already frail but budding relationship. But then again we never expected him to find out so soon. Or maybe at all. It was an complete accident. 

*** it's been two months since me and Jacob kissed and confessed our love to eachother. Gone was the awkwardness of that first kiss. Now just a memory that we giggle about.

Me and Jacob were currently on his bed in his room cuddled together. My head on his chest eyes closed as his heartbeat soothed me to sleep slowly. His hand was playing in my hair and his other one resting on his stomach mine on top of his.

I wrap my arm around him and hold him close so that there's no space between us. I sigh contented.

"Aidzuki" I look up into brown eyes.

"Yes" I whisper.

He doesn't say a word just leans down and connects our lips together in a long gentle kiss that starts up the tingles and makes me smile. I kiss him back passionately and I became so lost in the kiss I didn't hear the the slight squeak of billys wheels until it was far to late. Jacob's door opens and a surprised sound is heard. Me and Jacob sit up so fast we nearly fall off the bed. 

Billy stares at us with his mouth opening and closing. He shakes his head and blinks as if he thinks he's just imagined his son kissing his male best friend.

"What is the meaning of this?" He finally says after a few tense moments.

Non of us answers just stares at the man with wide eyes. I'm not gonna lie I'm scared as hell right now. Jacob looks back at me and sees the look on my face and his face turns stoic as he turns back to his father.

Billy only narrows his eyes as he sees the look on Jacob's face. A look that says he's ready for a fight.

Jacob sits up taller and breathes in deeply. "I love him" is all he says and I look at him shocked. Not just me but billy to.

Billy snaps out of it first his expression now blank. "I'm calling sam" he then wheels out of the room jacob jumps up and follows him yelling out a 'why?'.

I stay seated on the bed staring off not knowing what just happened.

I hear yelling down the hall but I don't really hear anything. Not cause I can't but because I'm scared and my hearts beating fast. What's gonna happen now?

There's a knock at the door and then some words are said all I hear is. 'Make sure jacob doesn't do something he'll regret' and a 'ok' and a confused 'huh' from jacob.

Next thing I know my name is called and I freeze not knowing what to do. I don't wanna go out there. No! Suck it up!

I get up and tentatively walk down the hall. Why is it so quiet. Well it's not quiet there's sam telling jacob to shut up and Jacob saying ,more like growling, that it's non of Sam's business and what are you gonna do dad.

When I reach the living room billy looks at me with a sad face and says. " I'm sorry aidzuki but I've decided it's best if you and Jacob stop seeing eachother for a while. Please pack your things."

My eyes widen and I look at sam who look at me with his usual serious expression and to jacob who was growling under his breath looking like he was about to hurt someone.

No. That wasn't fair. I just got him. He was mine. MINE DAMMIT!

I feel a single tear go down my face as I close my eyes. I don't care if it makes me look weak. I was hurt. How could billy be that way? Doesn't he care about how jacob feels? Or that I have no where else to go?

But I don't fight it i can't.

So when I open my eyes I'm scowling without realizing it and it seems to surprise the others in the room. Billy, probably expecting a fight, opens his mouth. I don't give him a chance to speak before I do.

"Fine" I say calmly.

I turn around and walk off to the room I have occupied thus far and grabbed my things and putting them into my backpack. I yank the covers off my bed sending a snoozing squirrel tumbling over the edge. "Wake up. We're leaving".

That's when billy comes in and starts telling me that I wouldn't understand. That jacob can't be with a boy. Whatever he meant I ignored him and stalked out with Hoshi on my shoulder to the front door. 

I opened  the door and pause I look back at jacob who now looks sad as he looks back at me. I smile but he doesn't return it and I wasn't expecting him to. Sam looks at me strongly and slightly disgusted.

Then I'm leaving. Taking off at high speed as soon as I reach the forest.***

I'm currently stomping on the trunk of a tree I had knocked down in my anger. I don't know where I am but I do know I'm near the cullens empty house. I know cause I smell their lingering scents. Though the smell of them is stronger in the woods surrounding their property. 

my stuff is in my backpack thrown carelessly to the side. The stuff I was forced to pack while I was followed around by Billy who was talking to me as if he was chastising a child. And then the looks I received from Sam who billy had called over 'just in case jacob got to angry' or whatever.

It's not like jacob would hurt him. Actually I dont see what him being angry has to do with anything. He just stood there glaring at sam and growling under his breath. It made me want to go up to him and hug him to calm him down.

I glance at my bag and for the second time that day my anger melted away exposing the deep sadness underneath. I slump down to the ground and whimper quietly.

I feel a wet nose poke at my hand and look down to see a dog Hoshi looking up at me. I shake my head.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I say quietly. He nods once and curls up by my side.

I can't believe this. I find out Jacob loves me to and he gets taken away. Or more like I get kicked away. Or out. Whatever.

I start to cry silently. I want him back. What have I done to piss off the gods so much that they have to punish me in such away. 

I stand up still crying as my ears and tail emerge along with long claws and my canins elongate i snarl through my tears as I began attacking the trees once again. Scratching and punching and kicking. Taking huge trunks out of the trees around me.

I start hitting them harder and some fall completely. All I wanted was to be happy. All I needed to be happy was him. So why kami? Why can't I have him!

I turn to a bolder and my hands glow a faint black as I give a final punch that blows me back as a huge explosion happens on contact.

I lay there staring at the sky. I felt numb. And feeling nothing is great. Cause now I can think. I lost my family, I lost my home.... twice, and now I've lost jacob. Only two months after we finally made up. It hurt cause I thought billy was family. I thought he considered ME family! It wasn't fair. Don't I deserve something to take away this pain.

I guess I was stupid to think so.

I groan and sit up to look at what had happened and my eyes widen as I stare at the huge crater a couple of feet from me. Did i do that? some of the trees have been effected and we're either broken or leaning outward away from the damage. The bolder itself was no where in sight.

What the hell.

Then i realize and roll my eyes. Oh. Space wolf puberty. Part 2.

I lay back down and turn my head as my hand flops down on a weirdly colored rock. 

Wait.

The rock moves and then theres a head poking out at me. Hoshi. Turtle hoshi.

She looks at me then the crater the back at me. I just shrug causing her to glare at me. I'm tired. Very tired. I push her head back inside and look back up at the sky.

I feel a nibble on my finger bit pay Hoshi no mind. Sleep sounds good.

So good.

I yawn and close my eyes. Im sleeping as soon as they shut.

0)0)0)0)0)time skip0)0)0)0)0)

When I wake up its to lapping at my face by a giant wet thing. I huff and turn over ignoring what can only be hoshi. Though not even a second later there's tugging on my black hair. I reach back and swat at her and my hand comedy in contact with a snout. I hear a snort but that's it. So when nothing else happens for a while I just decide to go back to sleep.

I guess I'm as foolish as akaiame-sensai said.

"OUCH!!!!" I yell jumping up. 

I glare around until I look down at a.....a...

Pony.

That's new. Or is it. Eh.

I snap out of it and continue glaring at the tiny thing that looks back at me just blinking.

"Did you really just bite my ass" hoshi just nods her head once and continues staring at me.

I look incredulously at her. I lift my foot and slam it on her face. Then I do it again. And again. And again. Then once more.

When I lift my foot from her face she looks dazed and she starts swaying on four stubby legs. I turn my back to her and search to see if my stuff was ok. If I could find where the hell it is.

I tilt my head and began sniffing to see if I can catch the scent on it. When I do get the scent I follow it up to a tree but the trail disappears when I walk around it. So for the next ten minutes I'm sniffing around the tree completely confused.

But hey I've never claimed to be a genius.

As going around the tree again I hear a snickering sound and look over at hoshi who was just standing there. I narrow my eyes at her but continue my not so search. I hear the sound again and quickly look at hoshi who was now pursing her lips trying not to laugh.

"What!'' I say throwing my hands up.

The little pony(ha) then kneels and start making a strange sound that could only be a laugh. I glare at her and place my hands on my hips as she collapses in her fit of laughter.

I growl "What so damn funny!?" 

The hoarse, still laughing, shifts into a monkey making the laugh more annoying then before. I tap my foot waiting for her to tell me why I'm so comical at the moment.

Still laughing hoshi points up and I follow her finger only to blush bright red when I see my bag up in the tree. My face only seems to bring a new bout of laughter as the monkey falls to the ground again.

I pout at her before turning back to the tree and using my nails to climb up it all the way to my stuff which I have to tug at since it's stuck on the branch. I nearly fall when I pull hard and it comes free but I managed to catch myself.

I soon as I hit the ground. I pause. My ears begin to move back and fourth as I hear something that sounds like very fast footsteps coming my way. I quickly retract my claws and hide my ears and tail as the person or...... vampire!

I stare at her and she is most definitely a vampire. Pal skin, unnatural beautiful, but she has red eyes instead of gold like the cullens. She has curly red hair and what seems to be a scowl on her face. 

Is she here for the cullens? Or their house? Did the cullens put their house on some vampire market? Hmm vamps are weird.

The vampire doesn't seem to notice me so I stay still in hopes that she never will. The cullens told me that some of the red eyed vampires were.... not so good. And I've had enough drama.

She walks from the trees gracefully examining the damage I had created she stops at the crater and raises an eyebrow. I tense when she raises her head and she breathes in. Her eyes close and she smiles and suddenly she looking at me.

I don't like that smile on her face.

"Why hello there. What is a delicious little snack like you doing out here all by yourself?" I paled and she cackled and slowly stalked towards me.

I back up until my back hits the tree. "Uh w-what are you doing?" I ask and she stops and tilts her head in thought.

"Well I'm having dinner."  Oh God. By the look on her face I'm guessing I'm dinner.

Not waiting for her to come closers I turn in the opposite direction to run only to be face to face with her. She grabs my hair and yanks it to the side. 

In my panic I push my hands out against her chest and she let's go as she flies back. Not waiting for her to hit the ground I take off into the direction she came from.

Soon I'm dodging trees and jumping over rocks and logs as fast as I could making everything blur past me. I quickly take out my ears and they swivel around and as I suspected there are fast footsteps coming my way.

I stop for a split second and sniff the air and I smell a body of water to my left and head for it at top speed.

I expected a small river or lake but what I come across is a cliff I look down to see water running down between both the two cliffs. I look back to see the red head running at me with a smirk that says 'your mine' I look back down and I take a breath. 

Then i jump.

I hear a curse as I fall and I wanted to smirk but then I realize that I'm still falling and might get seriously hurt or die. I take in a another breath then I close my eyes as water surrounds my body.

I kick to resurface but the water keeps dragging me down and there's nothing my hands could find to grab onto I continue trying to swim but the current just keeps dragging me down. A burning slowly fills my lungs as they demand oxygen. 

My vision becomes blurry and I breath in some water my body start to thrash weakly until it just stops then darkness takes over me as I get washed away.

'I never thought this would be how it ends' was my last thought before falling unconscious.

:( :( :( :( time skip :( :( :( :(

"How is he?" I hear a familiar voice say.

Was that.... Jacob.

I try to open my eyes but I find that my eyelids are far to heavy as well as all my limbs.

"Well as you can see he's still unconscious jacob. He might never wake up it already been a month." I hear a female voice say in annoyance but it was overshadowed by concern. I hear a whimper that could only be jacobs.

"Leah! Don't say that in front of him!" Seth.

"Well no one else was going to! Mom's been putting it off for a while. And I  tired of seeing false hope on Jacob's face when he walk in here. The guy was barely breathing when sam found him!" Oh so it was mister stoic who'd found me. I should thank him. He's still an ass.

"LEAH! that's enough" I heard the voice of sam. Damn how many people are in here! And why are they talking so loud!

With great effort I open my eyes and close them do to the light being to bright. I try again slower this time and my eyes adjusted I look over to see jacob sitting beside me and Seth on his other side a hand on his shoulder as he glared at the only girl in the room who I'm guessing is Leah as she looked down at the ground a sneer on her face.

Hm she reminds me of rose.

In the doorway to the room stood sam who stood tall while he looked at leah.

I look back to Jake but can only see his ear and part of his face cause he wasn't looking my way his long hair was pushed behind his ear cascading down his muscled back.

I reach out and grab a strand gently tugging on it. He turns so fast that Seth gets scared and nearly falls over. When jacob looks at me he visibly relaxes and he reaches out a caresses my cheek and smiles. 

I smile and lean my head into his hand. "Aidzuki how are you feeling? Can you speak? What happened? Why where you in the water?" Jacob ask question after question and I couldn't help but smile as his yes kept scanning me as if looking for injuries.

I giggle and it sounds a little raspy but it shuts him up and he looks at me confused. Which makes me laugh a little louder. I stop and look back at Jake with confusion.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I ask with a confused smile.

The look on Jacob's face was so funny I couldn't help but laugh again. 

"I was kidding!" I laugh and Jacob hits my shoulder.

"OW! Ass that hurt" I yelled. "Cause that wasn't funny I really thought you forgot me!"

I burst out laughing again "I know. I saw your face."

He hits my shoulder again harder then before. I yelp and glare "Sore wa itai yo. Ran'yō!".

Jacob chuckles but then gets really serious" What happened? You were blue and half dead when sam found you" he says.

"Well I jumped off a cliff beca-" I start when jacob interrupts.

"What!? Why the hell would you do that?!" He demands. I glare at him.

"If you'd been quiet I would've been able to finish and TELL you." I say. Jacob blushes and the nods leah snorts and Seth giggles.

"I was in the forest and I saw this pal woman with red eyes-" I was once again interrupted but by Sam this time.

"Seth. Jacob. Out. Now" they both look at him and Seth starts moving but jacob only shakes his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and sam looks at it with narrowed eyes. But i don't pay it any mind.

"I'm ok jake." I say and he hesitates but eventually stands and leaves the room. Sam walk in and closes the door before taking the seat jacob occupied a little while ago.

"This woman did she move fast?" He ask like as if he's interrogating me.

"Yes" I say simply.

"Was she strong?" He says like he already knows but needs to make sure.

"Like you wouldn't belive." I say narrowing my eyes. Why does he know so much about vampires? Does he know about their existence? Is it why he smells so strange?

He looks at leah so he doesn't notice my expression. They exchange looks and suddenly leah nods and she's out the room in the next minute.

Sam stands and looks down at me. "Thank you. You are at the Clearwater residence. You should thanks mrs Clearwater. She took care of you." I nod and sam leaves the room in a hurry.

As Jacob's and Seth are coming in I hear a howl in the distance. And it pulls at something inside me But i thought nothing of it. I've heard that howl before but I just think it's wolves calling to eachother and that's why I feel that way.

Jacob sits down next to me and takes my hand but I don't think that he notices he did.

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite understand. 

"I'm sorry ki. That my dad kicked you out because of me. I missed having you around. Though you were only gone a day before you show up half dead." He chuckles tensly  and I smile at him.

I place my hand on his upper arm like I always do and I see the tension he was trying to hide from me melt away. 

"It wasn't just your fault. It's mine too. And also his. We treated it like something to hide and I'm sure that bugged him more then anything. Has he talked to you about it?" Jacob nods and furrows his brow as if he's confused about something.

"He said that it was for our own good. That it wouldn't last. Cause I'd change and meet a nice girl that means everything to me. And I'd leave you cause I might want children. But I feel that you're my everything. I was so angry when I thought I was losing you" he said his voice cracking at the end i looked at him with tears in my eyes. I meant everything to him.

"I feel that way to. But...." I said.

"But?" He echoed.

"Y-you said the s-ame thing about Bella to me. More then once. And I know you really love her. I see it in your face whenever we hang out together. And you always ignore me. I feel like I'm just plan B. And I'm here cause plan A is going no where fast." I don't know why I brought this up. Maybe cause it's been bothering me since we got together-ish. 

Cause he might love her more then me.

"I do love bella. Alot. But i also love you alot. But.... I'm not gonna lie and say that haven't thought about being with her over you. Cause I have. Many times. But not cause I love her more or anything like that" he blushes and looks away.

He sighs and slumps " I know it sounds cowardice but I only thought about it cause it would make everyone else happy. So that things would be easy. I'm not saying I can't be happy with her. But with you I'm already happy and we don't even have to try. With you I'm me. Or something cheesy like that." He laughs.

"What I'm saying is. Even if I love you the same amount the love is different. Like what bella says about me and Edward. Hey you know speaking of bella. She's doing better. Though she still seems a bit off. But she's been coming around lately and keeping my mind off of you. Though that was impossible. She had to physically drag me away from you.  I wanted to be here when you woke up." Ugh he's babbling. Whatever he is trying to say it's making him nervouse.

He inhales deeply and I roll my eyes. Baka. Just say it already.

"I promised bella that if you woke I'd go to the movies with her and some friends. It's two days from now but I'm not sure if I want to leave you here alone." He said looking around. 

"Don't worry about it jake. I know it's not you blowing me off" heh " she's your friend. And she needs her friends right now. Namely her best friend. And that's you. Plus I heal fast. I don't need you to babysit me. I'll be up and running by then and I have things to take care of. You know by myself." I admit. While talking to sam I remembered the black Light that surrounded my hands. 

It seems my abilities are coming in fast and I shouldn't get the last one for awhile. Jiji didn't get his until he turned two hundred and twenty seven. When it came in he was able to move things without touching them. Telekinesis? I think is what it was.

Getting your third ability was somewhat important to my people. Whether it was controlling wind or just extra speed it was always celebrated. The celebration I went to was for my Jiji there were people everywhere. We first watched Jiji perform his powers in order of manifestation. Then there was a feast. Then people danced, sang, and drank. Well the adults did the kids just ran around playing.

But I'll never have that. I won't be able to have a lot of things since my realm is most likely a waste land now but I came to terms with all that. Even the fact I'll never have the mate meant for me. And that jacob might be the only thing that comes close.

Anyways what I was planning was to go train my new abilities. I was hoping to to use jacob as a test subject for my first ability. Now that I'm sure I don't have the death touch, though I don't know how it would have effected jasper, I could use jacob. But now that I know he has plans I could bother hoshi. I didn't want to be alone but I don't want to stop jacob from hanging out with someone other then me.

"Are you sure,  you'll be fine. Cause I won't leave if yo-" I sit up fast and peck Jacob's lips before laying down leaving him blinking in confusion. I giggle at his face "I said I'll be fine." He blinks at me and nods.

"Now! Either shut up or get up here cause I'm sleepy." I turn my back to him and get comfortable. I wait for the sound of jacob walking away or crawling on the bed. Though I knew what he'd most likely choose I couldn't help but feel that he'd still leave me alone.

I gasp slightly when the bed beside me dips and an arm wraps around me and pulls me back against something soft and warm. Though jacob layed on top of the covers I could tell that most of the warmth was coming from him. I sigh and drift off into blissful sleep.


	10. up or down?

Aidzuki's pov 

I wake up to a blinding light shining through the curtains and into my eyes. I glare back at it for being so bright. I close my eyes and try to turn over only to find a heavy weight on my back. "What the hell?" I mumble from where my face is pushed into the mattress. 

Then i remember that jake had chose to stay the night. He must've rolled on me during the night. Fuck, he's so damn heavy these aren't the circumstances in which I'd want jacob to.... I still for a while as my face flushes. I snap out of it and continue to wiggle and struggle while pulling at the sheets to crawl from under him.

I grit my teeth and yank the sheets causing the whole bed to jerk. Jake moans and wraps his arms tighter around me. 'I'm so gonna get his ass back'. I squirm a bit more hoping to loosen his grip. I stop to take a deep breath and admire the warmth jacob gave off. And i could enjoy it more. If the damn sun wasn't shining in my eyes and I didn't have a heavy ass quailute on my back.

I begin to struggle harder but he doesn't budge. But what he did do was moan once again but this time he pushed his hips into my back and...... 'Wait!.....what the hell is that!?!'.

"JACOB!" I scream and jerk my body upwards.

Jacob gave a bewildered 'huh' before crashing to the ground. He curses and looks around disoriented. Once jacob stops and blinks. It was obvious he was upset and he turns accusing eyes on me. 

"What the hell aidzuki?!" He shouts at me most likely from being abruptly woken up.

"Hey its not my fault?! Your heavy ass was crushing me. Your warm and all but I don't remember asking you for a human blanket!" I look at him like I just remembered something. I glared at him. " and you poked me with your ugh.....ugh..." 

Jacob looks confused for about a minute before it  quickly turns into realization. But i didn't like the expression it turned to next.

Jacob smirks and then gives me an intense look "I poked you with what fuzzy?" He says his voice innocent but his eyes piercing and full of sin.

I stammer, my earlier confidence drained as my cheeks heat up and become red. Cause the more I think about it the more I realize jacobs.....yeah... was poking me.

"I'm still waiting fuzzy?" Jacob calls and a tingle goes up my spine.

I glare at him for calling me fuzzy and sit up to my knees and put my hands on my hips."Why does it matter? Why do you want me to say it so bad? Tusk, tusk pervert."

"Oh I'm a pervert am I fuzzy? Do y-" I swing a hand at Jake and he dodges causing me to fall on his lap. I blink at the ceiling then shift my eyes to jacob. I squint my eyes and slowly raise my finger until it touches his nose."stop calling me fuzzy".

He smirks and leans down as far as he could, nearly touching noses with me. "Well then stop calling me a pervert fuzz ball" What the heck? I put my finger on his lips. "Um.. that didn't sound like an apology it sounded more like a compromise."

"It is a compromise I will apologize when you do since you started this whole mess. And if you apologize I'll give you a kiss as well." Jacob replies.

I started this whole mess! A plan starts to form immediately. Hehe. 

I smile at jacob warmly and lean in closer to him. I narrow my eyes when jacob smirks and whispers "I knew you couldn't resist." Though he didn't see my glare, to focused on my lips to even notice my hand creeping towards his chest.

I soften my eyes as jacob looks up and into my eyes and for a moment the wind seemed to be knocked out of me as I froze and just stared in awe at Jacob's brown eyes. As my eyes trailed down his features I landed on his mouth and couldn't look away. Man, his smile is sooo...a)cute. b)sexy. c)beautiful. d)ethereal. e)all of the above. E! Final answer! Ugh focus.

I sigh and then pout and his smile only grows bigger. "I'm sorry" I say. Jacob gives me a smug look and leans down about to kiss me "For this!" I growl then I quickly slide my hand the rest of the way to his right nipple and squeeze and twist it very hard.

"OOOOOOOOOOWW!"

I get up still holding his nipple until we're both on our feet. He hisses in pain but I only glare at him. "Now what was that you said jake! I didn't start this 'mess' you did with your pervert sleep mode!"

"*hiss* shit, ai let it gooo!!" He shouts out in pain.

"Not until you say sorry." I say back with my nose in the air.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath before setting an steel gaze at me and exhales a "never." 

I twist his nip even harder.

"AHH! Aidzuki you're gonna tear it off!" He shouted.

"Well then it's a nip I'm willing to sacrifice!" I say sounding bored.

Jacob's eyes widen and for a second he seemed like he was actually contemplating calling for help. I glare at him as he turns puppy eyes on me and I falter a bit not noticing my slightly loosening grip until his puppy look quickly turns into a triumphant one as he slaps my hand off his chest turns and ran.

He swung open the door and was gone and I immediately gave chase not using all my speed only enough so me and Jacob were evenly matched. I run into a unfamiliar hallway filled with the scents of those giants though mostly leah, seth, and their parents. 

I follow Jacob's scent trail outside were is seems to go around back. So as quiet as can be I creep along the house as I keep a look out for jake trying sneak attack me.

I don't make it two steps before I hear voices in the back yard. Even though I can hear from here I still step forward until I see sam looking down seriously at jacob who looked like he didn't wanna be there.

"What the hell do you mean by stay away from people! I'm not the dangerous one here!" Jacob grits out. Kami jake was red and looked like he was gonna bust out of his skin. Quit literally.

I see Sam's nose twitch and hear the quick intakes of breath. Was he smelling jacob. What The?

Sam nods as if confirming something and says "you'll know soon enough."

"What will I know soon. Just tell me already! I'm tired of people saying that to me and telling me I can't do the things I usually do when it happens that it'll change me. So if it's so life changing, my life by the way, then why am I apparently the last to know." Jacob says fustrated.

"It'll become clear to you all you have to do is wait." Sam says.

"Well I'm going to hang out with bella tonight so I guess staying away from people is gonna be hard seeing as we're going to the movies." Jacob left it at that and turned to walk the direction he ran from.  sam shook his head a slight worry line on his forehead.

Me seeing jacob coming I pretended to be just coming around the corner though my face was no longer holding any amusement as I slowed to a stop. I looked at sam and he looked back at me and nods his head in acknowledgement. I just look a bit longer before I look back at jacob who's waiting for me to follow him though his eyes are looking to sam with a daring look.

Sam didn't even do anything. well... nothing out of the ordinary. 

Jacob seemed to snap out of whatever red hazed trance he was in, turned to me and gestured for me to follow him. Though I was concerned about my jake I followed without question.

Once we were far from sam I sneak a look at jakes face to see him deep in thought about something obviously bothering him.  His eyes were glaring ahead and he was clinching his hands into fists.

I grab onto one of the hands and was able to feel how tightly he was clinching his hands. I gazed into brown eyes silently communicating my concern for him. he doesn't offer any explanation only smiles and tightens his grip. though it was nice and felt good I wasn't buying the reassurance he was trying to sell me.

Jacob noticed my hesitant look and sighed "look ai I'm sorry I just... it's been nothing but damn drama since my dad found out about.......us." Jacob pauses for any protest of the deep meaning behind 'us' whatever it was "I just wanna have fun today cause sam says its best if you don't stay on the rez and he got the elders to agree somehow-"

"isn't sam one of the elders?" I ask. jake nods " yeah, but so is my dad. and he should've stuck up for you! he's known you a long time. hell he was more then happy to have you live with us when I told him you didn't have anywhere else to go. anyway they decided that once you heal they'll send you on your marry way" jacob frowned angrily and grumbled something.

"i know you still need rest but since sam seen us playing I'm guessing he'll assume your better" Jacob said more worried then angry.

"Well it's ok either way cause hoshi and I will just go back to the beach and you can visit, like old times. And we can still....talk." I blushed when I hesitated to say 'talk' and Jacob blushed aswell our minds going down the same road.

Jacob though went back to being serious as his thoughts went back to his recent thoughts. "Maybe I can stay with you on the beach. And-"

"No! No way am I taking you away from your home. I'm not your responsibility. I don't want you to ruin what you have here. And what about your dad jacob, he's more important here then i am. How is he gonna take care of himself."

Jacob just stares deeply into my eyes before huffing in annoyance "listen, everyone here just keeps secrets from me is that a place I should even call home. And sure your not my responsibility but I care to much to let you go back alone. I know you've always wanted to live surrounded by people like you used to. I saw how happy it made you despite your not being a people person. And my dad can handle himself if need be I only stay around so the man doesn't hurt himself being independent. And just cause I stay with you doesn't mean I can't visit him." Jacob nods his head indicating the end of this conversation.

I glare at him and roll my eyes. If I keep going he'll only get angry and stop talking all together. But i will bring it back up later. So with that I sigh as if I were giving In and he smirks in triumph.

"Hey jake weren't you going somewhere today?" I ask in curiosity. 

Jacob shrugs."No but if your asking when I'm going to hang out with bella, that's tomorrow, remember. Hey if you feel better maybe you can come to!" He perks up.

"I don't want to impose on you and bella. Especially if she's doing better. I think I'm gonna stay here and tra- try to sort some things out. Alone." I say quickly when jacob goes to say something. I can't believe I almost said train. Jacob would've been pissed at me if he knew I was really going to test my new abilities so soon after waking up. technically I wasn't lying to him when I said I need to sort things out.

Jacob looks suspiciously at me. I roll my eyes. Damn him, he always knows when I'm hiding something. But i don't want him bugging me about my lack of energy. I just really have to know what that power was.

"You know what? I choose to belive your gonna sit somewhere and think about things and not go off and hurt yourself." I sigh happily that jacob dropped it.

"Speaking of bella I think she was gonna come here and see you. She has come here to visit you while you were unconscious a couple of times. But she herself didn't look to great when she first came around but she started getting better as time went on" Jacob gives a proud smile. " she really is strong" I nodded in agreement to that. 

I myself wonder how said girl has been since I last checked on her. She was a bit on the skinny side with dark circles around her eyes from what I  can only guess is from a mixture of  crying and lack of sleep. 

And don't get me wrong I like Edwin, i mean uuuh.....eric? No that wasn't it. It was... uhh. Wait didn't he share a name with a cartoon character?

Anyways! My point is that the next time I see that Gesu yarō I'm kicking ass and taking names cause... well I don't reme- oh wait I got it! It was edward.

I clap my hands and do a little victory dance completely unaware of a amused jacob holding in laughter in fear that the cuteness might end. Well until I did a tiny slide to the right but found my hand constricted. I look down at the offender and found a hand holding mine. Oh yeah. Jake.

I stiffened as warmth crawled up my shoulders and up to my cheeks. Stupid mind drifting and embarrassing me. Damn my happy dances.

"What are you doing?" Jacob chuckles. He then gets a thoughtful look, nods to himself, leans down and kisses my cheek. I then feel my whole body flush as my eyes widen a smaller blush on my cheeks as I look at him flustered.

"What? You were so red I thought you turned into a strawberry, I was just checking." He laughs at my expression before poking my nose.

"You just wanted to kiss me" I said.

"Maybe I did" Jacob said. I giggled and pulled jake so that we could continue our walk.

"So do you know when bella would be coming around? I'm not gonna lie I miss that girl. And i wanna see how well she bounced back." I asked tilting my head up and looking at the cloudy sky. I sniffed the air and decided it might rain soon.

"No. She didn't give me a specific time. But if I know bells she might come in the afternoon." He hummed and kicked a rock that was in his path.

I nodded and we silently continued our walk.

😇Time skiparoo😈

A couple of hours later me and Jacob were sitting on the beach watching the waves and talking about random things when we spotted a beat up red pick up truck pull up.

Bella!

Said clumsy teen stumble out of her car catching herself on the door before slamming it shut. She then scanned the beach until she stopped on us. I waved at her and she waved back a smile spreading across her face as she walked over.

I ignored Jake's pout as I let his hand go to stand up and run towards bella. As soon as i reached her I lifted the brunette off the ground in a hug. She let out a shocked squeal but then laughed and awkwardly hugged me back.

"Nice to see you to aidzuki" she giggled. I set her back on her feet but grabbed her hand and made my way back to jacob.

"Hey bella. It's nice to see you're looking better. How have you been?" To this question her face gained a kind of troubled look to it but she shrugged nonetheless.

"Things could be better" she pauses and clears her throat. "But I am better then how I was feeling since...." Though she didn't finish I could tell what she was going to say.

I look at her sympathetically and give her hand a squeeze and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"Hey bells" Jacob stands and hugs bella tightly and she returns it just as tightly. After a few minutes of them hugging I furrowed my brow. Finally after one last squeeze they let go.

I don't say anything as we sit down on the sand.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Bella asks.

"Nothing much. We were just talking about hoshi's many disappearances. I don't know what she's been up to lately but I barely see her anymore." I answer.

"Hoshi? You mean the hamster you brought to my house that one time?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Well she's an animal shape shifter." Jacob looks at me incredulously.

What?

Jacob looks at bella's face and back at me. And then repeats the action.

"So hoshi is also magic?" Bella casually asks.

Jacob turns to her shocked "You know!?" 

Bella just nods at Jacob's outburst.

I let my ear and tail out and stretch them out. "Well I guess, I've never really thought of it as magic? I thought that was when a weird guy pulls a rabbit out of a hat." Bella giggles at that.

"So wait. When did you tell bella?" Jacob questions still in shock.

"Well it was more she found out then me telling her. It was on her birthday. Some stuff went down, and thats all I can say, and I had to protect her." 

"Yup sounds about right. Though I still don't know exactly what you are." She says.

"I'm kinda like a different dimension wolf-boy" I vaguely explain.

She looks at me unsatisfied with my answer but then shrugs it off, but knowing bella it won't be the last time she brings it up. The three of us just sit on the beach talking after that for a couple of hours.

When we finished talking we layed on the sand and just enjoyed one another's company. Bella soon stood and stretched her arms over her head sighing when she flopped them back down. She looked down at us.

"Welp I'm hungry anyone wanna go to that dinner I'm about to head to." Of course jacob was already on his feet when he heard hungry.

"Foooood" He says excitedly.

I laugh at him "you're always hungry. I'd like to go, I'm also starved. Haven't eaten in a month. I feel like meat." I say also stretching.

We take bella's truck to the dinner and eat our fill and leave. In the car we sing songs and talk some more.

"So I'm headed home. You guys wanna get dropped off at jakes house?" Bella glances sideways at us but doesn't keep her eyes off the road for to long.

Before jacob could answer I beat him to it. "Uh actually I don't live there anymore. But you can drop me off by the beach if you want." Bella gives a look I can't read. Concern I think.

"You live on the beach? What happened to Jacob's house?" Bella asked concerned.

Jacob and i exchanged looks. "Well let's just say I had a 'disagreement' with billy that resulted in aidzuki getting kicked out" Jacob half ass explains. Except for understanding bella's face only looks more confused.

"I still don't get it. What did your disagreement have to do with aidzuki?" She questions.

"Well what we were arguing about kinda involved him....." Jacob started fidgeting in his seat awkwardly. I wasn't better off.

"Yeah but it must have been bad if he kicked him out." Bella pried lightly.

"It wasn't!" Jacob snapped more at the memory then anything.

Bella looked surprised at the defensiveness in Jacob's voice. I could tell the bella was now more curious then ever but didn't say anything else about it.

"Well, aidzuki if you need a place to crash I'm sure charlie wouldn't mind. It's good that he already thinks you're..... into the same gender." She hesitates a light blush apearing.

Well technically I'm only into jacob. But jacob IS a guy so he isn't wrong.

"Thanks bella. I think I will. We can stay up all night and paint eachother nails and do eachother hair and tell eachother secrets oh oh oh aaaaand I have some really embarrassing stories." Bella looks at me and I tilt my head in Jacob's direction with an evil look. She giggles and nods.

"I don't know about all that other stuff but I'm all for the stories. Maybe popcorn and a movie?" She suggest instead.

"Awe come on bella. Maybe a compromise. We can totally do popcorn and a movie but I get to do your hair for a story." She thinks deeply about it the slowly nods her head.

"Since when did you enjoy hair and makeup." Jacob speaks after being silent.

"Since I got a friend who was a girl aaaaand I look awesome with eyeliner and sky blue lipstick." I said with a smile.

"But I never see-" I interrupt jacob "Cause I was practicing for bella and I just so happened to be home alone and it turned out indeed I did like it." The look on Jacob's face says that he wishes he'd been there. Perv.

Hehe. But now I have soo many ideas. 

"Ok! We're here. So jake I'll be seeing you tomorrow for our hang out. And I'm sorry I'm kinda using you so that Mike doesn't think it's a date." Jacob just shrugs and climbs out. He closes the door behind him and turns around leaning against my door.

"That's OK bells what are friends for if not to friend zone others. And yeah I will see you tomorrow. By guys" He waves and then jogs towards his house.

"So it's just me, you, and our plans." I say as bella pulls out and drives towards her own home.

"Yes it is" Bella says.

We sit in semi silence the rest of the ride there, only the music bella turns on can be heard. Once we pull up and bella turns the truck off does she talk.

"So you get the movie and I'll prepare the popcorn?" She asks to which I nod and we set into motion our plans.

I see that charlie is not off of work yet and feel relieved to know so. I follow bella inside and she leads me to the living room and points to a case filled with cd's "there's a lot of good movies in there just don't touch any of my dad's old horror movies. I'll be right back." She runs to the kitchen nearly tripping but catches herself.

I nod and look through the movies. I just grab one I haven't seen before and pop into the dvd player. I then grab the remote and sit on the couch and wait for bella to return. 

'Hmmmm I wonder what jacob is doing' I get lost in thought about the possibilities of that thought until I hear bella footsteps approaching. Though by the time she does my mind is on the perverted side of those possibilities.

"Uh...aidzuki your drooling..." she trails off. I wiped my mouth and chuckle out of embarrassment.

"Just thinking about something.....delicious" I say smiling.

"I'd say. Hey I put pizza in the oven so don't worry about being starved" she says.

Oh bella what I'm hungry for you can't feed me. I chuckle darkly while rubbing my hands.

"Okay so I'm just gonna play the movie and pretend you're not plotting to kill me" she grabs the remote that I had set in my lap and pressed the play button.

Setting the popcorn between us bella sits back and we enjoy the movie. Halfway through the movie the human girl gets up and disappears into the kitchen.

I yawn and stretch my limbs and bella comes back with two plates with pizza on it. She hands one to me and sits back down.

"So?...."

"Soooo..."

"Jacob story time." I say and bella nods her head.


	11. "jacob?"

Aidzuki's pov 

The next morning bella and aidzuki were sitting at the table eating breakfast they had both prepared.

"Are you coming to school with me today. I think someone said you were kidnapped the other day. And that's the most tame rumor about you"

I shrug, but it's likely we both know I'm not going back to school just yet. It seems the day I was transported here I failed to notice that there's a strange atmosphere that surrounded all of forks. I guess it took a family of vampires for me to pay closer attention.

"I don't think it was the right time for me to enroll. And if I'm being honest I completely forgot about going to school. Also let them say what they want they have nothing better to do but gossip." I say biting into some toast.

Bella nods in agreement. She finishes her grape juice and jumps up. "Well I'm headed to school now. uh if you're still here when charlie gets back just tell him we'll talk about it when i come back." i nod and she grabs her things and with a wave she's gone.

So what to do first. i could train... nah. I think it's time i get to the root of this dream i keep having of jacob being an abnormally giant wolf. the last i had a dream that repeated itself over and over hoshi showed though the dream only had to do with space and me floating in it endlessly.

since jacob is most likely at school as well i couldn't start with the actual focus of that dream. so instead i go back to the dream itself. it was different this time around, i close my eyes as i think of the dream.

***i once again open my eyes to the same beautiful scenery. i turn my nose to the air like always trying to find that scent that pulls me in. it didn't take me long to find it though i noticed that it was coming from a different direction. curious about the sudden change i seek out the source. i have to walk a lot further then the other times i had this dream. i came upon a stream, i approached the edge an looked in to see that the water was shallow enough to see the bottom. i jump when i hear a huff that ruffles both my shirt and hair i spin around to find the giant wolf there i calm down and smile at my friend. though it soon disappears when he doesn't 'smile' back like he usually does. he looks at me with a saddened expression that was also somehow joyous "what's wrong?" i asked the wolf stepped forward on powerful paws and leans its giant head on my shoulder the weight not bothering me in the slightest. my eyes widen and i let out a sound of surprise when the giant wolf actually answers "we wont be seeing each other in here the next we meet. goodbye for now my lo- friend." then he started to fade away. i started to tear up in my confusion. he was leaving "wait" i whispered. he continued fading "WAIT" i scream to no avail as i to faded away somehow knowing i wouldn't see this place again....*** 

i had woken bella up screaming 'no' and 'please'. she shook me awake and that was the end of that.

i wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes. i don't know what to look for but i have a feeling that i wouldn't have to wait for long. thinking the only place i could get any sort of an answer was the woods.

so with that in mind i got up and decided that going out the back door was best. i pause and lock the door. i wont come back until bella gets back from school. i take my time to enter the woods not wanting something like last time to happen.

'yeah, i'm not fond of being attacked by red headed vamps' i find a place not to far from bella's house and sit down beneath a tree. i cross my legs and close my eyes.

that's right i'm about to meditate. a habit i picked up from my jiji when ever things got to rough and confusing he'd always meditate saying that the answers always became clear when he did. and i didn't get the point of sitting still and being silent being a kid and all.

i never got to that place of serenity my jiji was so fond of but i did get peace from it even just for a short while. but the reason i'm doing it now is to check a theory of mine. 

that maybe wolfie was some type of spirit and if that's so i'd be able to contact him through spiritual meditation in the woods since he's an animal and all. if jiji was looking down on me now he'd be disappointed in my action saying "foolish young child, meditation is to bring you peace not disturb the peace of the dead." 

sorry old man. but i need answers, with that i began to hum and chant in my head. slowly the spirits began to become clear and i opened my eyes to see a herd of dear all of them were glowing and slightly transparent. i stare at them not believing i actually did it.

"can i help you with something, sir" i started at the voice behind me. i turn my head to see a beautiful dark skinned woman her hair was shoulder length and the tips were purple the rest black. she was a bit shorter then me and her eyes were golden.

"who are you" i asked only a little unnerved by her.

"Melony, i died in this forest a long time ago. i was attacked by a blood thirst demon with red eyes. vampires i think the living calls them. anyways who are you and why is your soul calling out to the dead."

i wanted to kick myself. of course a human soul would be out here! 

"sorry monica i was looking for a friend of mine." at this the spirit nodded but then seemed to realize something and glared at me. i shuddered.

"monica! i said melony and i told you that literally five seconds ago" she said.

"oops i'm sorry, i'm kinda bad with some names" i said a little bashful. she rolled her shining golden eyes. 

"well have you tried the place where they died. it couldn't be here i'm aware of even the smallest insect when it passes over. and i know every human spirit here; since we really only have eachother for entertainment." she said looking down her nose at me.

"well i think my friend was already dead when i met them plus they were an animal" i explained to her.

"well then, whats their name and where did you meet them in the forest?" she asked raising a curious brow.

i shrug "i don't know they never told me and i met them in my dreams."

i looked up at the girl to see her eye twitching in irritation looking like she was about to hit me. "what?" i ask her.

"you idiot all the spirits you see here where once alive. and animals can't travel through dreams.... atleast normal ones can't. this animal wouldn't happen to be able to speak would it"

"well yeah can't all animals talk in the afterlife." i asked. she shakes her head.

"the only animals thats can speak here are spirit guardians that are attached to a living human soul. they don't stick aroumd much they go between our worlds you see. there's a rez over there that contains a whole pack of spirit wolves though their disappearing ever so slowly. i think the alpha just left today, he looked sad." she explained. i straighten at the mention of a sad wolf.

"this wolf wouldn't happen to be way bigger then the average wolf right?" she nodes her head. i jump up excitedly. 

"that's him, i think." she looks at me with a sudden expression of understanding. she walks over to me and sits down across from me.

"i'm sorry aidzuki but i can not help you any longer. he told me that if i saw you to let you know 'to have patience' and that 'the answer isn't far' and don't ask me those assholes always speak non-sense" i got floored by her sudden change and words.

"wah..... so you mean to tell me that i did all this for nothing!" i yell in her face. she pushes me away and shrugs. i sit there ticked off until a question hits me.

"say do you know what happens to the spirits once they leave here."

"no they just leave in a flash of light and don't come back for years on end, i think it has something to do with the human soul there attached to. all i know is that you must mean something to that giant ball of fuçr" i go to say something but she cuts me off.

"ok! i think you've wasted enough of my time which i value even though its now endless. i gave you answers now leave us in peace."i nod and say goodbye to the spirit. i close my eyes this time huming low in my head and chanting out loud.

i open my eyes and up through the trees seeing that time passed. 'bella and charlie should be home now' i stand up and walk the direction i came from until i'm in swans backyard.

i go around front to see bella's truck but not charlies police car. i walk to the front door and knock on it. i hear footsteps approaching on the other side and soon i'm looking into the face of bella.

"where were you aidzuki?" her voice wasn't angry or commanding just curious.

"in the woods meditating" at this her voice does take on an slightly angry tone.

"i hope you were being careful out there. we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time" she said worried. i nod and we walk into the house together.

"i'm glade you're here cause now you can help me with cleaning and cooking for charlie and yourself. i don't have a lot of time since i'm going to the movies today. and i should be going to get jake so we can meet a friend of mine there." she goes into the kitchen where she's cooking dinner and cleaning i take over cleaning so she can focus on the food. 

we finish an hour and some mins later and now bella's at the door hurrying to put some shoes on.

"alright now i'll see you in about three to four hours. thanks for helping me. wish you would come" she says standing in the door way.

I huff and push her in the direction of her beat up truck. "it's fine maybe next time. plus i've been feeling off." I say. a look of understanding crosses her face.

She nods once and walks off to her truck. She slips and catches herself on the drivers door and she looks back and cringes with an awkward smile i just return it and then watch her drive off couple of minutes later.

When i see that bella is completely gone i close the door and head into the living room. I grab my jacket that was strewn over the back of the couch and pick up a bag i had packed then head to the back door making sure to lock it on my way out. but it's alright cause i left bella's window unlocked.

I went back into the woods again with a different intent in mind. I went further and deeper into the forest then i did the first time. i found a place i deemed reasonable and set dowm the small bag I stand in the center of the field i then whistle as loud as possible. a couple mintes later i hear foot steps and heavy breathing.

A doe comes bounding out towards me and stops a ways away. there's a golden yellow star on her upper chest only half visible her body was black and her stomach and dots were galaxy colored with white specs sprinkled throughout.

"Hoshi, i want to train for a while to relax so that i may think a little clearer. I was wondering if you'd want to be my sparring partner." At first the doe just stared at me with deep never ending black eyes. She huffs and nods.

I smile and crouch down. "and when we're finished you can tell me why the hell you keep sliping away like i wouldn't notice."

she huffs again then turns into a giant bird about my hight and size. her distinguishable star moving to one of her wings.

 

Jacobs pov

I laugh as another overly exaggerated gory scene passes. i look at the corner of my eye at bella to see her looking intensely at the screen and that guy from her school looking wide-eyed at the screen like he was gonna be sick. coward, and he thought he'd have a chance with bella.

Despite everything i was hoping bella would have gotten aidzuki to go. It certainly would have been alot funner with him here making funny remarks while he hides his face in my shoulder. i shift a little at the uncomfortable heat that was like fire under my skin. I'm surprised i haven't broken out in a sweat already,

A gagging sound pulls my attention and i look over irritated at the blonde guy who was avoiding looking at the screen. he finally couldn't take the screams and announces hurriedly "oh-oh no, i'm gonna throw up!" and stands hurrying past bella and i us both watching him pass. 

We look at eachother and bella gets up and follows him while i follow her.

(so you guys should know what happened i'm gonna skip to after he walks away)

It was burning hot and i felt strange like i was gonna burst out of my skin in a ball of flames. i just kept running and running with no destination in mind just the need to be somewhere. what the hell is going on? 

Unbearable pain shot through my body causing me to collapse somewhere, perhaps in a forest if the grass beneath me is anything to go by. I cry out as the pain intensifies as if the flames under my skin where expanding and my bones where breaking and binding all at once. 

I cringe as the scream being ripped from my throat become inhuman growls and howls. my eyes widen as i listen to myself. Or it that me? I can't tell. my heart is going a mile a minute in fear. I hear aweful cracking sounds and the howls become long whines.

My body felt like it was breaking, burning, and itching and it was becoming to much. Was i dying? He asked himself confused and not expecting an answer.

"No" came a deep growl as an unexpected answer.

WHAT WAS THAT?!? The pain in my body began to lessen and i only whimpered at the disappearing pain.

"You are changing, we are becoming one" The voice said once again. I was weak and a little disoriented so all i did was blink in confusion.

"You'll understand soon" I wanted to roll my eyes at that. 'even the voices in my head leave me out'. I hear it chuckle and fade. 

I take a breath in and stand up, ignoring the now dull ache in my entire body. I snort and huff once on my wobbly feet and try to bring my hand to my face but was unable to completely lift the appendage so i look down. 

I think my heart stopped and the world went silent as i glanced down at a paw where my hand should be. I yelp and fall back hurriedly jumping up immediately afterwards. Shake my head as millions upon millions thing went through it. The thoughts wouldn't stop racing so with a growl i take off blindly in a random direction.

What happened to me? why do i have paws? a-am i a monster?

I tried to stop the thoughts as i clumsily ran with my new body bumping and crashing into what felt like everything. I crashed into something softer and smaller then the trees and it went flying. i stop, panting as i survey the new area i found myself in. i was deep in the forest the sky barely visible at all.

I look around for what i bumped into. I breath into my nose and a whole bunch of smells he's never smelled before came rushing into his new sensitive nose causing him to sneeze. His attention is caught by a sound up ahead. it was a pained moan.

He looked at the thing he can now see as a person standing up. their back to him. He sniffs the air and found that this person has a good scent that he liked alot. the person stumbled to turn around. and once they raised their eyes to look at him his jaw dropped.

Oh no! What is aidzuki doing all the way out here? He focuses on aidzuki's face taken in the shocked look.

"I-It's you" he says. i tilt my head confused. how can he tell it's me.

He takes a step towards me and I take one back. He stops and just looks at me for a long while. as if he's trying to find something out. 

I avoid making eye contact with him scared of what I might find in those blue eyes. I couldn't see the look of fear in his eyes, wouldn't be able to stand it.

When he went to take another step towards me I growl at him but he doesn't stop. My heart starts racing and I don't know what to do. I don't want to somehow hurt him. Just the thought has me backing up with a whine.

When he stops moving I keep backing up but is stopped by something he says. Well more like asks though he sounded so sure.

"Jacob?"


	12. ch. 12. impossible?

Aidzuki's pov 

"Jacob?"

I watch as the wolf stops in his tracks and my eyes widen. Either his name is the same as Jacob's or he really is jacob.

"Jacob i-is that really you?" I ask feeling dumb. My only answer was a whine. But it was all I needed.

"Jacob how did this happen?" Even though I had a vague idea I didn't want to jump to conclusions. The wolf only huffed and shook his head still looking down.

"Can you change back?" Again he shakes his head this time letting out a distressed whine.

I've never shape shifted into anything so I'm not sure how to help him. I'm kind of in shock about the whole situation to begin with. I'm barley comprehending that this large wolf is my best friend.

I hear a sniffle and look to my left to see a squirrel hoshi looking at me intently. She then squeaks.

I look at her with an raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you can help him?" I ask her.

She rolls her beady eyes and runs up my leg and onto my shoulder she tugs my hair, prompting me to move foward.

"Jake" He stiffens. "Hoshi says she can help. You HAVE to stay calm, understand?" He makes a low rumbling sound In his chest. 

I move closer to jacob and he stays in place as i close the distance between us. When I'm right in front of him I lay my hand between his ears and rub the surprisingly soft fur gently and look to hoshi.

She begins to speak when jacob yelp and snaps his head up looking at the squirrel who looks back unamused.

I then hear her say something that has my mouth gaping. I look at her and then at him. This. Was. Freaking. Awesome.

"Jacob can understand you!?" Hoshi nods. No way, my whole life I've been the only one to ever know what she was saying. Even back home. 

I open my mouth to go on a rant about this current discovery but hoshi, seeing this coming, stuffes her fluffy tail in my open mouth. Hoshi then turns her concentration on the wolf before her and begins squeaking.

\---all right jacob, this is all you have to do. First you must calm yourself and relax, accept this new form as part of you. Next you must concentrate on your body with your human form in mind.---

Jacob nodded and he closed his eyes falling into a deep concentration. He started to shake slightly and it increased into terrible trembles.

\---don't force it fool! I said relax not blow a blood vessel!---

Jacob growled but stopped shaking and went back to concentrating. Soon his form starts to change back into the form we know.

\---good! Keep going!---

Soon after hoshi says that a human jacob is standing in front of us. He wobbles on his feet and fall to his knees and hunches over with a groan.

"Shit! That hurts." He moans out.

Hoshi squeaks and snickers in his direction. I glare at her and bite down on her tail she yelps and jumps down. I spit out all the hair out of my mouth and kneel down by jacob. I lay a hand on his bare shoulder as he takes deep breathes.

"What happened to me?" He asks. 

"I don't know jacob. When did this happen?" I ask rubbing circles on the spot my hand rested. I then notice that he wasn't wearing a lick of clothing and i felt my face get really hot. I willed my eyes not to travel beyond muscled shoulders. Wow after shifting back jacob is much larger now. Makes me wonder. 

I soon get lost in a debate about taking a peek at certain things in my head.

I'm distracted from those thoughts by jacob answering. "I was with bella and some guy ugh Ned maybe. He looked like a ned. Anyways I was burning up pretty bad and I was very irritable. I think I threatened the guy. I remember running and not knowing where. Now we're here" He explains.

Well that's not what I thought happened. I thought maybe he was In the woods and ran into that wolf from my dreams and some how they became one. Hmmmm I was off by alot I guess. Maybe I should ask melony.

As I was thinking I hear several booming sounds coming our way. Though it should've been impossible it seems like jacob was hearing them to. They grew closer and closer until something huge ran into the clearing where we were. 

I got into a crouched position in front of jacob and faced whatever just came into the clearing. My eyes widen to see another huge wolf looking at me with its head cocked. This one was black and was slightly smaller then Jacob's. Soon more came into the clearing and i started to get nervouse. Oh man have we been in another huge ass wolves territory.

The wolf stalks forward and i stand completely and get into a fighting position not wanting it to get near my jacob. It doesn't stop but it cocks it's head curiously. Jacob also watches the wolf approach and i hear a low rumbling sound coming from him but the wolf keeps going until it's about a foot or so away.

Me and Jacob let out twin sounds of surprise when it began to shift much like jake had done just a bit more gracefully. I become floored when it finishes shifting to reveal non other than sam uley. 

"Wha- who-" Jake stammers.

"I see you've managed to faze back without aid. That's really impressive jacob." Is the first thing he says while putting on some cut offs that were tied to his ankle.

"Sam! What the hell is going on its like...those stories dad told us were....real?" Jacob trails off. He looks like something just occurred to him.

I watch as sam nods his head. "Indeed. I can explain in more detail but first you need to come with us to the rez." Jacob nods his eyes staring into space. I hold out a hand and help him up finding that he is heavy as a ton of fudge. And that he's still naked.

"Aidzuki you should go home. We got jake." I glare at sam and shake my head.

"I wasn't asking. You will go home and Jacob will come with us. It is better this way. Maybe you guys shouldn't see eachother at all anymore." Woah! Is this guy serious. I mean the guys always serious but he knows I won't leave jakes side.

"No we WILL both go with you. You obviously have the answers and i wanna know what's going on to. Cause he's my friend." I grit out. How dare he try and command me.

He glares at me annoyed "it's non of your concern. And the elders agreed that once this happens you are no longer welcome on the rez." He says. Huh, the elders? They knew about this.

"What!?" Jacob exclaims.

"When did you guys make that decision!?" He yells again. He leaning against me heavily tired from the shifting.

"We made it when billy saw the two of you in bed together. I warned you this wasn't supposed to last. It was never gonna despite what anyone says or does."

"Then I'm not going back to the Rez if aidzuki can't come." Jacob retorted. He stands on his own and straightens himself.

Sam looks between us with that stoic look he wears often. He shakes his head. "Jacob if you want to see aidzuki off the reservation, that's fine, but I am not going against the elders word. But it was only for your benefit. Cause now that you've shifted the only thing that will come of this.....relationship is pain and hurt."

"I know you don't believe me but there are reasons why we say these things. And unless you come with us you will never know until it's to late." His eyes shift to me.

Jacob steps forward with a growl but I put my hand on his shoulder he stops and looks back at me confused. I stay staring at sam though.

"You should go jake...." I say. He starts and shakes his head going to say something but I walk away from him.

"I'm gonna go see if bella's home. If you feel like talking later you know where I'll be." I don't wait for a response as i walk untill I'm out of sight then take off at full speed.

I run through the trees vaguely seeing hoshi run beside me. I can't believe I just left him but I know I had to. It's obvious where he needs to be right now. That and i saw that non of the two males where gonna budge and Jacob has the right to know what's going on.

I make it to bella's house a while later and find her sitting on the couch looking worried. I plop down next to her and gain her attention.

"What's wrong? Did that ned guy hurt you?" I ask her.

she smiles and laughs a little. "No, i'm just worried about jacob. He ran out on me. He seemed a little off." I make an oh face and then i also smile despite what I was really feeling.

"He's fine I seen him a while ago. He said he wasn't feeling and went home before he spoiled you and Ned's night."

"It's Mike and the night was already ruined when he threw up after watching face punch." She rolled her eyes while tucking hair behind her ear.

"How could you watch that God aweful movie. And what kind of name is face punch. It like saying butt fart or something." Bella laughs at that already feeling better but I could still see the worry on her face.

"Maybe we can watch a movie here. Try to salvage the night huh? Sleep over part two!" I suggest and bella nods.

"Popcorn?" She asks. I think about it then shake my head.

"Nah ice cream sounds better for a night like this." 

She agrees and gets up but I grab her wrist "I got it." She nods and i get up to walk to the kitchen.

I grab a tub of ice cream and walk over to a drawer to get two spoons. I glance outside and my mind drifts to jacob.

I hope he comes to see me. I don't know what I'd do if I could never see him again. Whatever it was that sam was talking about I hope it doesn't change anything between jacob and i.

"Aidzuki what's taking that ice cream so long?" I hear bella shout.

I quickly grab two spoons and walk back into the living room. Me and bella stay up all night and at one point I show her my ears and tail at her request. 

We then end up sleeping in the living room me on the floor using a dog hoshi as a pillow and her dangling half way on the couch.

55time skip55

"Have you heard from jacob recently" I ask Bella and charlie one morning.

Charlie shakes his head as he walks past and takes a seat. Bella also shakes her head and turns to me.

"No but I've talked to billy. He said that jacob has mono or something. And Jacob's phone just goes to voice-mail when I call." My brows furrow at this. I knew for a fact that billy told her a lie. But why was jacob avoiding us. Me.

"He could send a text at least to let us know he isn't dead." I mumble to her. She nods and reaches for the phone she dials a number and waits. 

I freeze when I hear Jacob's voice thinking he had picked up but soon realized it was just his voice mail. Bella huffs and stands facing me, I look up at her determined expression.

"I'm gonna go see what's up. You wanna come?" I shake my head.

"Nah I have something to take care of. If you see him tell I said hi and to act like he has friends who worry." I answer. I think it's better to hang here since i'm not allowed on the rez any longer anyway. In all honesty I did wanna go but didn't want to cause any trouble.

She nods and grabs her keys and then leaves.

(Another skiparoo)

I hear bella pull up outside and immediately get up to great her but when I open the door I notice the dry tear streaks on her face.

"Woah bella, whats wrong are you alright?" I ask.

"They got to him! Aidzuki sam got to him." She bangs her hand on her truck.

"What. Bella what do you mean?" I ask the hysterical girl.

"When I got there jacob looked different. He cut his hair and got a tatoo. He's one of sams lackeys now. He doesn't want me near him. He thinks sam is helping him for Christ's sake! And he told me to tell you that you guys can't be friends anymore...." Bella kept ranting but after that I couldn't hear anything else. He...didn't want to be with me anymore.

It's not like we were really together together. But we definitely had something. And he's throwing that away for what. Cause sam says so. I thought he was stronger then that. I thought he loved me.

"I can't believe this. I won't" I hear bella say as she walks past me and into the house.

I sit down heavily on the steps willing my heart not to break in two. I'm with bella on that.. I've known jacob a long time and I know how strongly he feels for the ones he cares for. And for him to just throw us away like this was not like him.

I bite my lip as tears come to my eyes. It's weird to think for a second there jacob was nearly mine. 

I put my face in my hands as the tears spill over. What did they tell him to make him feel like we were nothing to him. To make him push us away. I thought he'd atleast have the courtesy to let us know in person instead of ghosting us for almost a week.

I begin to shake as sobs wreck my body. Did I ever mean anything to him.

&last time skip%

I was upstairs in a spare room next to bella's. I was curled up on my side just staring at the wall ahead. 

Suddenly I hear a noise and talking coming from bella's room. I try to ignore it but then there's the sound of bumping from the outside. Like someone was scaling the house. 

I sit up straight when a familiar intoxicating smell hits my nose. I strain my ear towards the wall that separates my room from bells's and hear the voices become clearer.

"-just me and you." I hear bella's voice.

"No, this is not something I can run away from. Most of all run away with you." My eyes widen when I hear Jacob's voice.

What's he doing here. And why is he in bella's room. Run away?

I want to get up and go in there, demand answers. But i can't seem to move from this spot. Does he even want to see me? If he had would he?

I get up about to go into the room like i planned but was stopped by bella's voice.

"You know we've been worried. Do you want to speak with aidzuki I could-"

"No!" Jacob quickly says. I slump back onto the bed and continue to listen.

"It's better if we don't see eachother.....any of us." Jacob says.

"What then why did you come to see me and not aidzuki? He's your friend to."

"It's to complicated" I wanted to roll my eyes. Now who's being vague.

"Just tell him to stay away. You do the same." I hear the bumping again and the sound of bella's clumsy footsteps.

"Jacob!"

That's the last i hear before Bella's door is thrown open and more footsteps that stop infront of my door. It was silent for a few minutes then there was a knock.

"Come in" I call. 

The door opens and bella storms in sitting at the edge of my bed she doesn't hesitate to start ranting.

"We have to find out what's going on. Jacob is acting weird and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with sam. I'm going down to the reservation tomorrow. I'm tired of sitting back while people walk in and out of my life without giving me a choice." She inhales.

"You in?" She looks pleadingly into my eyes 

I'm not gonna lie I now want answer. And i no longer want to wait for jacob to come to his senses. So with that thought I throw caution to the wind.

So what if I'm not allowed there.

So what if jacob doesn't want to see me.

And so what of everyone doesn't think we should be together.

"I'm in."

/thy next dayith/

Bella and i pull up to the black residence fueled by determination. Bella more so then i. I was more hurt then anything.

She jumps out of her truck unintentionally slamming the door. I raise my brow as i watch bella stalk towards the house. I get out behind  We walk up to the front door bella knocking a little aggressively. 

I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She looks back at me with a grateful smile before breathing deeply. The door jingles and opens to reveal billy black. He looks at bella surprised then his eyes drift to me and narrows.

"I have to see jacob" Bella says a bit stiffly.

Billy loudly exhales and look bella in the and says "he's not in"  
It was my turn to narrow my eyes. He's lying I can smell jacob. He's here alright.

I don't even pay the man any mind as I push past him and follow Jacob's scent. I hear bella apologize and walk in after me. Since I lived here it wasn't hard to find Jacob's room.

I find jacob in his bed sleeping. I couldn't help but stare. His hair. It's so short. He looks so different...yet the same. He also has dark circles around his eyes like he hasn't been getting much sleep. He otherwise looks the same as when I last saw him. His lips were parted slightly as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. He was still my jake acting like he has changed to something dangerous.

I continue thinking about him as i look down at his tired yet otherwise peaceful face, delving deeper into thought to the point I didn't even hear bella standing there until she gasps softly.

Bella, who was standing beside me glances sideways at the window, huffs and suddenly she takes off towards the back of the house. I look out the window to see four quailutes walking towards the house. I curse. One was sam

I run out behind her just in time to see her yelling in one of their faces. I walk up to them about to tell bella to stay calm but as soon as i make it to her side she slaps the guys on his cheek.

"Bella, aidzuki get back, paul calm down" Sam says.

With wide eyes I pull her back. And I'm about to apologize to him but when I look back at him he's huffing and extremely red. His friends have back up and a bad feeling rises in the pit of my stomach. He starts growling and snarling and my grip tightens as i pull bella back. Her face was neutral like she didn't regret anything. But it soon turned to fear.

I gasp when he literally busts out of his skin and a giant wolf is standing before me. He has eyes trained on bella and i immediately go into a defensive pose.

Why does supernatural things always attacking her. I bare my pointy canines at him daring him to make a move.

I disregard the shocked expressions on the other boys' faces my attention all on the angry shifter

"Don't hurt them!" The voice makes me look back shocked to see jacob jumping off his back porch running to our location he jumps over bella shifting in mid air. He runs around me and tackles the other wolf. They growl, claw, and bite at eachother stumbling until they are in the woods.

I shake my head and go to help bella up who was in complete shock at what she saw.

"Bring bella...and aidzuki to Emily's" Sam said eyes narrowed at me.

"Guess the wolf's out the bag" embry says. The guy next to him, Jerry I think, snorts a laugh and shakes his head.

The other guys from before walk up to us offering to bring us somewhere. 

"What about jacob?" Bella asks.

They smile and snicker. I glare at them though it goes unnoticed. " Oh he'll be fine."

^at sam's place^

We pull up to sams house and the two giant quailutes jump out wooing. I sigh as I'm no longer crushed against bella. Fat asses.

"Nah you're just small" I glare at him then blush realizing I said that out loud.

"I think we should go back and check on jacob" Bella shouted from inside her truck. I nod in agreement.

"Well if paul sinks some teeth in jacob serves him right " said the guy whose name i learned was Jared and not jerry.

"No way jakes a natural. I'd bet five that Paul will have his ass handed to him" embry quips.

They walk towards the house debating the victor. I shift uncomfortably but get out the car anyway just as the two boys stop and turn to face.

"Come on guys we don't bite" embry says smirking.

"Speak for yourself." Jared says then continues walking towards the house embry laughs a little.

I roll my eyes and wait for bella to hop out so we could go inside. She inhales deeply before exiting her truck and we both make our way after the pair.

Embry stops once again and turns to us. Jared just goes in.

"Don't stare at emily, sam's fiance it bugs him" I nod my head but bella looks confused. Embry walks up the steps.

"Why would we stare?" She asks but it goes unanswered. She looks at me but I shrug not knowing either.

"Are you guys hungry?" I hear a sweet female voice then a giggle. "Like i even have to ask." That must be emily. We walk into the house and stop by the door scanning the inside the two wolves sit at a small round table and a woman standing behind them preparing what smelled like muffins.

She then went to turn around but stopped once she saw us. Bella let out a small gasp when she seen the scar covering half of her face. I smile and wave at her while bella averts her eyes.

Though I don't why not to stare anyone would stare at such beauty. I hear a chuckle and look at the table to see Jared looking at me with a smirk.

"Don't let sam hear you say that." This causes me to blush. I shyly look at emily only to see she's just as red as i am.

"Who are they?" She asks the boys at her table.

"Why bella swan and aidzuki shimizu of course." She rose both eyebrows and turned her attention on bella.

"So you're the vampire girl." Bella pursed her lips and noded. She inhales and stepped further into the house. 

"Soo. You're the wolf girl." Bella shot back.

I also walk into the house taking a seat across from Jared bella making her way to the other seat. "I guess so. Well I'm engaged to one."

Emily turns with a plate stacked with muffins. She sets it between embry and Jared who Immediately started digging in emily grabbed their arms with a displeased look.

"save some for your brothers." She stands straight and pushes their shoulders. "And ladies and guest first. Bella, aidzuki would you like some?"

We both nod and bella takes two and hand one to me. I look at it and see and smell mixed berries a small hint of vanilla. I take a bite and almost immediately melt In my seat. Wow these are so amazing.

"Leave it to jacob to find a way around a gag order." Emily smiles.

Me and bella share a look. I swallow what's in my mouth.

"He never said anything to us" I say though I already knew.

"But didn't you already know?" asks jared. Bella looks at me with a surprised look.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" She says a bit angrily.


	13. ch. 13. what...was that?

Aidzuki's pov 

I wince at bella's tone.  
"Sorry bella but it wasn't mine to tell. But i can tell you that it happened the night you guys went to the movies." I said to her. She relaxes a little.

"It's a wolf thing. Sam's orders gets obeyed whether we want to or not." Embry slumps in his chair. "Oh and check it out we can hear eachothers thoughts." He says cocky.

"Would you shut up! These are trade secrets, dammit! This chick runs with vampires." Jared gestures at bella embry elbows him and points his chin at me.

"Why do you guys keep mentioning pale faces around him. Haven't we revealed enough." He said lowly through gritted teeth. Jared cringed.

"Nah you guys are ok. I know about vampires cause of the cullens."They made oh faces.

"Why did they try to eat you?!" Embry said more like snarled. I shake my head and glare at him.

"No, they gave me a place to stay. They were so hell bent on appearing human they tried eating human food. Yeah that didn't turn out well." I pursed my lips awkwardly .

"Is that when the cullens found out about you? Do they know?" She pointed at the tan boys across from us.

They leaned forward and looked between bella and i.

"Know what?" I sigh and half heartedly glare at bella. I then turn back to them.

"Well let's just say you and the cullens aren't the only non-humans." I say and they look at me surprised.

"Holy- really. You?!" Jared exclaimed.

I simply nod.

"Well what the hell are you? Are you one of us?" Jared then narrows his eyes. "OR are you one of them?" He questions suspiciously. 

I raise and eyebrow at them. "See I could understand being one of you but a vampire. Am I that beautifully deceiving?" I ask jokingly.

Everyone laughs at that. After calming down embry leans forward "Nah I think it's just 'cause you're pale." I pout at that. But i wanna be beautiful.

"Anyways I'm not even from here i'm from a whole other world I guess you could say. Also I'm more like you guys I'm just more wolf then human and i don't have a wolf form. You think I'd try to take on sam and Paul in wolf form if I was human." I ask.

"Wow I just thought you were brave. And that your teeth were just fakes." Embry said. My teeth were....huh?

"Wow bella you're a real supernatural magnet. Guess it's a side effect of running with vampires." Jared said. 

Bella rolls her eyes. "Can't really run with vampires." Everyone looks at her. "Cause they're fast." She finishes. Emily laughs. Jared once again leans forward.

"Yeah well we're faster. Freaked out yet."

She slowly shakes her head "you're not the first monsters I met" I frown at her what does she mean by monsters. My expression goes unnoticed.

"Jake's right, you're good with weird." Is how Sam announced his presence. He meets my eyes briefly and i could see the annoyance though it was almost well hidden.

He walks up to Emily and envelopes her in his arms and they shared a short passionate kiss. Sam kisses her all over her face and she giggles. My attention is grabbed by the sent of jacob meaning he was coming. I look out the door and see jacob and that guy that almost attacked bella. They were   
Talking then they laughed and Jacob shoved him a smile etched on his face.

Patrick...or whatever walk in and flops in a chair. Jacob just stands in the door way and stares at us...

Cullen much?

Kelvin looks at bella with a kind smile "sorry" Is all he says before looking my way he raised a brow.

"Were you really ready to fight me?" Really I don't get an apology. I pout but nod.

"Hmm good thing jake saved you then. Fake teeth only get you so far." He says and i feel my eye twitch. 

"Watashi no ha wa anata ga oishigetta koinu o gizō shita monode wa arimasen. My teeth are 110% real!"I show them by pulling my mouth open with my pointer fingers.

"That proves nothing." Says Gareth.

"Nah man, he's legit. He's a freaking wolf boy" embry elbows.....tony.

"I'm not a wolf bo- well." I make a face. "I am a wolf-"

"You're a wolf? how?" Sam stands straighter and asks much to my surprise. Wow he's actually talking to me. I guess the surprise showed on my face cause sam raises an eyebrow.

"W-well I come from a different realm hidden within this one though no one knows how to access it. Once someone leaves it's impossible to go back." I explain.

"Then why would you risk coming here? What about your family back home?" Asks emily. At the mention of my family and home I feel my body sag I look down when tears come to my eyes.

"Uh I think I'm gonna go talk to aidzuki and bella. Come on guys." Hearing This i get up quickly and speed walk past jacob and out the door but wait for bella and Jacob at the bottom of the steps.

Once they are beside me we walk in silence to the beach. It wasn't awkward but there was a slight tension and everyone was obviously deep in thought.  

I was truly trying to focus on what I was gonna say to jacob, but it proved to be hard. Every time I settled on an opening it wasn't good enough I was hurt  by jacob and i had every intention of saying so but this talk could go anyway in the end, which is what frightened me. I mostly wanted to know what sam had said to jake to make him never wanna see me again. My worse nightmare.

Not only that but he couldn't even tell me in person yet he could bella. And as i look over at him and see him looking at bella with a strange look like he was waiting for something I couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled in my chest. 

We made it to the beach and continued strolling untill bella started the conversation. 

"So you're a werewolf." She said. At least it's a place to start.

"Yeah, Last time I checked. Few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. Bloodsuckers move into town and the fever sets in." Jacob nods and exhales.

So all the heat and growing had everything to do with jakes transformation that and sams weird stalking. Maybe even his scent change which always seems to be the first thing I recognize when Jacob's around. 

"Mono." Me and bella say at the same time jacob snorts a laugh and glances at bella for a brief second. The same thing he's been doing since we came out here.

Why was he doing this. Ignoring me and paying all his attention on bella like i wasn't here. He said he'd never do this to me. She isn't the only one here for answers?

"Well can't you just f-find a way to....stop. I mean it's...wrong." I look across at bella who was in Jacob's other side. I raise an eyebrow but it went unnoticed.

Jacob stops walking and faces bella his expressions held a little annoyance. "It's not a lifestyle choice bella, i was born this. I can't help it."

He shook his head and snorted "your such a hypocrite. When I'm not the right kind of monster for you." Now I turn to jacob. What did he mean by 'right kind of monster for you'? At this point I was glaring between bella and jacob.

What was going on with them. I know that they had spent time together while I was unconscious and gotten closer. But how much closer?

Jacob hasn't even looked at me. Hasn't even talked to me but he seems so comfortable telling bella everything. It brings me back to yesterday night when jacob visited bella and didn't want to see me. For a split second I thought that he was there for me.

Since we both confessed we never got the chance to be well....together. and i could see in his eyes that he neede me as much as I need him. And he fought against everything that wanted us apart. But something changed.

Did he not love me anymore? I shake my head. That thought scared me but it was all my thoughts led back to.

Was he mad that I left him in the woods the day he shifted? I just wanted him to learn everything he could about himself cause that wouldn't have happened had i stayed. Then again it could be something sam told him.

I wouldn't be surprised sam was always talking about us not working out. Whether we wanted to or not. Whatever that meant.

"It's not what you are...it's what you do. They've never hurt anybody. You've killed people jake" I looked shocked at bella. How could she believe that. It obviously wasn't wolves. I have a feeling it'd be alot...messier if it were.

"Bella! We're not killing anyone." He steps closer to bella. A little to close for my confort. 

Bella looks taken aback "Then who is?"

"What we're trying to protect you people from, the only thing we do kill... vampires." I get worried after that statement. It couldn't be the cullens. That i know. Not even jasper. 

Bella looks worried at jacob. She shakes her head "Jake you can't."

He huffs and rolls his eyes "Don't worry we can't touch your little precious cullens unless they violate the treaty." 

Bella once again shakes her head "that's not what I'm saying. You can't kill vampires... they'll kill you." She looks at jacob in the eye. 

He snorted "really? We took out the one with the dreads easy enough"

"Laurent?"

"His little red headed girlfriends next." Jacob nods once.

I look wide eyed at him. Red head. As in the red headed vampire who tried to make me their afternoon snack.

"V-v-victoria's here?" She stuttered a look of fear in place. I raise a brow. She knew her. I decide to keep my silence so they may finish. I still have to talk to jake.

"Was, we chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after." 

"I do." She shallows and shakes her head. "Me." 

After I hear that I'm no longer able to keep quiet like i planned. "What?! Why is she after you?" I nearly yell.

"Some time ago her mate ,James, was after me, he tricked me into thinking that he had my mother. I took the bait and went to meet him where he told me to. Alone. He almost killed me. But the cullens saved me. And killed james. And now Victoria is out for revenge on edward."

"Woah bella, whats where you thinking. You could've gotten yourself killed or one of the cullens." I looked worried at bella.

She puts her head down "I know that. But i was only thinking about my mom."

I shook my head. " Even if he had your mom he could've lied and killed her to." Bella rubbed at her eyes as she began to cry I was about to walk over to her but she was quickly enveloped in Jacob's arms.

"I'm sure she knows the risks of what she did aidzuki. You don't have to make her cry about it." Jacob SCOWLED at ME. I had to take a step back as i was shocked. I bit my bottom lip trying not to cry myself.

It was my turn to put my head down. 

"Alright so what's gonna happen is that we're gonna go back to the Rez and you're gonna tell the pack and tell them what you told me ok" she nods and looks up at jacob with teary eyes. Jacob reaches up and wipes her tears away.

I resisted a growl that bubbled in my throat. Even more so when it look like bella was leaning up.

"Jacob i-i want to speak with you." Jacob seemed to snap out of a trance his back muscles tensing. 

"Alone." I whisper the last part in hopes he'd here me.

I saw him nod "after bella is safe and the pack is aware of what is happening." He said looking over his shoulder. 

I noded then realised that even if he was looking back that he wasn't looking at me. Still. I turn my head to the side. "Ok."

\\(⊙•~)//(☆°⊙)\

Bella, jacob, and I pull up to her house and I'm the first to get out eager to talk to my ja- best friend.

Bella walks up to her house jake close behind "Don't worry we've got this place covered. She won't get near you or charlie."

Bella turns to face him. "You've got to be careful, she's fast. You don't know how fast she is." I roll my eyes. Jeez bella I have way more confidence in the wolves then you do.

"You know your lack of confidence in us is a little bit insulting." Jacob said sounded a little annoyed again. 

I nod. Just what I was thinking. Kind of. She just looked nervous and laughed awkwardly and Jacob smiled.

I cleared my throat.

Jacob noded. "I gotta go."

Bella returned the nod. "You've got to go."

Bella turns a waves at me. "See you aidzuki." I nod and she walks into the house.

I watch as jacob walk past me gesturing for me to follow. Though I was a little upset at this i follow anyway since it's what I've been waiting for.

We go a little ways into the forest and stop jacob sits on a large rock while I settled for standing up.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Is how he begins. I don't stop the growl this time.

"You're fucking joking with me jacob!" I raise my voice. His face changes to surprise. 

"What is wrong with you? Are you angry at me? Since you... changed you, well, changed."I said a bit more calmly.

"I know. And it's for the better. You wouldn't understand, it's a wolf thing."He says.

"I don't care what kind of 'thing' it is jacob. Make me understand!" I cross my arms.

He sets his jaw and goes deep in thought like he was thinking of what he would say. While he was doing that I let my tail out and held it in my hands petting it softly something I did when hoshi wasn't around to calm me.

Finally he settles on something to say. "Aidzuki we can't...do....this." He gestured between the both of us. I froze as a chill went through my body.

"Wh- Wha-i-i-no." Was all I could say. My worst fear coming true. Jacob doesn't want to be with me. The one person that mind as well tear me in half and take it with him.

"W-why? Why can't we be together! I thought this is what you wanted." It's what I wanted I add in my head. I can feel my heart speeding up. Crushed but not yet breaking.

"I did want this." He whispers and i take in a sharp breath at 'did' "Sam tol-"

"SAM! he was against us from the start how can you liste-" He cuts me off.

"Because he was right. If we stay together we'll both end up hurt." 

I feel my eyes water once again. "I'm hurt now jacob." I say just above a whisper. A tear slides down my cheek and i wipe it away a bit aggressively.

He closes his eyes tightly like he was trying to shut the world out or keep something in. "I'm sorry aidzuki. But you'll get over me. You'll see that this was never love but just.....lust."

I shake my head in denial that this was happening. For kami's sake he sounded like he was reading from a script. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Like i said you would never understand." Jacob said.

I shook my head again. "Are you over it jacob? Over me?" I ask my heheart picking up pace again.

He was silent after that for a long while he just sat there staring off into the trees. He sits up straight rubs his hand on his pants. Slowly he nods.

I scoff.

"Bullshit." I say. More tears fall. He huffs but doesn't say anything else.

"So what sam tells you we can't be together so you go back to hiding your feeling and pining after a girl who will never love you more then a friend."

Jacob snarls angrily and i jump. I've never heard a sound like that from jacob at least not so... animalistic. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't jacob. So everything you told me was a lie." My voice shook with emotion.

"I guess so." He shrugged. And i laugh through the tears. Something in me snaps. I'm unsure whether it's my mind or my heart.

"You guess. Well I guess I will leave you alone. I guess I'll watch bella break your heart over and over. I guess you never loved me." He flinches. "And I guess I'll always be hurt. Cause the one I loved is to much of a coward to love me back." 

With that i walk towards bella's house which was still visible through the trees. My steps start of quick but start to slow down the closer I get to her house I smell a scent and look to my left to see a giant black wolf standing there watching me. I glare at sam and continue on my way. 

He was listening the whole time. Kuso yarō. I had no doubt he had a hand in this. Whatever he put in his head made jacob deny his own happiness and take mine away. It's the truth no matter how selfish I sound. I go into her back yard and climb the tree and jump over to my room window opening it and jumping in.

My racing heart slows down and my tears begin and this time I don't stop them I fall onto the bed and began to sob and shake. I whine in pain when something in me breaks. Or more like breaks completely and a very Intense pain takes over my whole body. 

I grip my chest and continue to sobs into the pillow. I ignore it when something nuzzles into my back already knowing it was hoshi. She licks the back of my neck in comfort. 

"H-h-hoshi it h-hurts." I whine. She whines aswell and jumps down nuzzling my face. I can see she is in her cat form. All black with a galaxy themed stomach, paws, on her face, and the tips of her tail. Her star was a dull yellow on her nose indicating here term sadness. 

I nuzzle her back and pull her to my chest. As I sniffle but continue to cry silently. 

"It hurts."


	14. atleast you're happy. part 1.

Aidzuki's pov 

I look into the mirror at myself. Or is that me. I looked as If I could drop dead any moment. My skin is paler then ever and i looked smaller then before. Signaling that I lost a bit of weight. I look directly into my eyes and see them puffy and red and i had bags. I'm not surprised i hardly sleep anymore.

Instead I spend my time crying and writhing in pain. Which I still don't understand. 

It's been nearly a month since the talk with ja- him. I cut my self off when an ache rises in my chest. Why am I still hurting. I didn't expect to be over it by now but I also didn't expect to get worse.

I look worse then bella. But of coarse I do. She was kept up by nightmares but she still took care of her self as well as she could. 

I barely make it to the shower before I turn around and decide i should just lay back down. Then I'd hole myself back in there for a day or two and try again.

Bella has noticed somethings up since she rarely sees me though we live in the same house. She would bring food up to me and sits on the bed and watch me eat to make sure I finished. She never witnessed it come back up. She would also sometimes sleep in my room and hug me to her chest until i fell asleep which were far and in between I never showed her my pain or tears thinking she's been through enough on her own.

But bella had a life of her own and couldn't always tend to me. She was often down in La'push so that she's better protected. She'd invite me along but i always declined and she stopped asking why.

I wasn't wanted there.

Charlie was almost never home. And when he was he was sleeping or on the couch working on reports or watching TV. So I doubt he knew anything but who won last sunday.

I don't even remember the last time I used the stairs. I would go out the window and sit in the tree whenever I didn't smell a wolf near so that i can atleast get some fresh. And if I ever caught a whiff of a certain someone it'd always send me into a bout of pain. So I didn't go out often.

Anyways I look down at a snake wrapped around my ankle and i manage a smile a genuine one that could only be for her. She hasn't left my side since I became like this. She was there through everything. And since bella knew about her she'd snuggle with us, licking my face before I close my eyes.

I felt selfish because I knew that bella was also still hurt so I have no idea why I don't comfort her anymore. Maybe because she had him. And she WAS getting better. 

I hear a knock on my door so I go and open it smelling bella on the other side. She smiles at me but I couldn't return it if I wanted to.

"No bella. I don't want to go." Her smile turned sad. But there was something else in her eye that I couldn't place.

"I know I came here to tell you that charlie is out hunting the wolves who are most likely hunting victoria." I noded. It's pathetic but it's all I can think to do.

"Anyways if you need anything call me ok. I'm on my way out." She said. The way she said that didn't sound right. But all I did was nod again. She hugs me and pulls back a smile on her face once more.

I don't dwell on how fake her smile looks and return her hug just wanting to go outside since she said the wolves are likely busy. She walks away and I close the door going to the window and throwing it open. I sniffed and find that no fresh wolf scents are around. I brace myself on the windowsill shakily my balance not what it used to be. I jump to the outstretched branch and crawl along it until I was able to put my back against the tree. 

I inhaled deeply and ended up coughing. I clear my throat and wipe the tears from my eyes that it caused. The wind blew and i breathed in slower this time. Hoshi slithers up my leg and settles in my lap before turning into a raccoon. I lay both hands on her and stroke gently. 

"You know hoshi I like this spot alot it's so relaxing." She looks up at me briefly then lays back down. She makes a few small sounds.

I scoff. "You already know I'm thinking about HIM. I can't seem to stop."

Jacob's POV 

'DAMMIT!' I snarl at the red headed who somehow avoided my jaws when I tackled her off and away from harry. We tumbled and i hurry to my feet and glare into the blood red eyes of Victoria. 

She doesn't make a move so I charge at her. She stays there still as a statue so I was sure I would have gotten her until she flips over me suddenly and i snap at her trying to follow her movement.

'Damn she is fast!' I yell mentally.

'Focus jacob' sam says.

I watch as she glares before turning and speeding away. I immediately gave chase hearing the foot falls of my brothers join mine. And we all let our minds go blank and focus on catching victoria.

As I'm running I swear I catch bella's scent for a split second but i don't stop running.

'Wow bella really has a type.' I hear Jared's voice.

'Yeah, obsessive supernatural stalkers.' Embry added in.

'Hey! I'm not obsessive or a stalker. That was cullen!' I defend myself.

'Oh I don't think pacing in her backyard is normal and that was before victoria' embry said.

I growl about to reply to that when sam speaks up. 'This isn't the time nor place for this. Get serious!' He says in his authority tone.

We all quiet down and get back to chasing victoria. Bella was still on my mind though the smell of her scent unmistakable.

'She's not in any danger as far as we know jacob relax.' Sam tries and soothes me. It doesn't work.

Victoria jumps over a big ass fallen tree and we have no problems following her. She was just a couple of feet ahead which is where she stayed and it was annoying not being able to get something that's right there.

It only served to piss us off more.

Wanting the chase to be over i speed up my pace steadily getting closer to the vampire. I lunge forward my mouth wide and ready to snag onto anything an arm, leg, her throat, even some hair. Anything to bring her down.

But instead my canines meet air once again. I don't stop running and i keep lunging until she stops suddenly. I don't stop but realize that we have made it to the cliffs and she is standing at the edge.

I lunge a final time but she just twists and jumps. I watch her fall until she hits the water all the while growling deep in my chest. I'm distracted again thorough by that lavender scent I recognize as bella's.

'So she is here. Why? Haven't we told her it's dangerous.' When I come to the conclusion that she was headed my way I creep back into the forest to change into my human form and put clothes on.

Much to my surprise I see her walk up to the edge and just stand there looking down at the waters below. She looked to be debating something.

'Was she planing on jumping?' My mental question doesn't wait long for an answer as she jumps over the edge after giving herself, what seems to be, a pep talk. Right into the same water as the red head.

I panic and quickly run to the edge to go after her. As soon as i make it to the edge i look down to see her resurface a shocked look that matched mine on her face that then turns into a victorious smile.

I smile along with her as i was about to head down the cliff side. But i stop when I spot a giant wave coming.

Oh fuck. She's insane! I scream mentally the situation dawning on me when she gets pulled under. She struggles to resurface until she no longer visible to me. Knowing i wouldn't make it down in time I decided my best option was to just jump.

And i do without a second thought. I hit the water and open my eyes beneath the surface and look around. I spot her slowly sinking looking dazed before she closes her eyes. I swim to her and grab her arm, swimming to the shore of the beach I hoist us both up over the water for some much needed air.

When I make it to the shore I speed up my pace to get bella out and layed on the sand. 

"Bella you idiot." I say then give her mouth to mouth. She doesn't respond.

Shit. "Breathe. Breathe." I start chest compressions on her not taking my eyes off her face scared to miss a reaction.

"Breathe. Come on bella breathe." I give her mouth to mouth again and she spews up almost all the water she swallows. She looks at me with unfocused eyes still in that daze I saw her in.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me? Are you ok." I ask relieved.

"Jake?" She responds lowly. Sounding tired.

I give another sigh "come here." I help her sit up little.

"What the hell where you thinking?" I scolded a little upset she'd put herself in danger like that.

She looked at me with a hollow gaze. "I-I just wanted to see something." I look at her like she's crazy. Which, she is. I shake my head not understanding.

"Get her home! We're going to help out at Harry's place." I hear sam yell. I nod in acknowledgement. He nods back and jogs away.

Bella adjusts herself and clears her throat "What happened as Harry's?"  
I sigh as the light atmosphere becomes slightly heavy.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my dad are over at his place with his family." Bella takes on a worried look like i knew she would. 

"Is he ok?" I shake my head. "He's gone." She looks at me a little shocked by the news. He was old but the fact that he passed away was still a shock. I can only imagine what his family is feeling.

I shake my head and start to lift bella thinking it better to get a move on so he could help in anyway he could.

He knows what it's like to lose a parent. And of the only things that got him through that was those close to him. Aidzuki, for example, never left my side he'd be there when I cried and never judge me for it. He'd comfort me when my dad went through a alcoholic faze soon after and was hardly there for the twins and i. And the twins were mostly there for eachother and would hold me once and awhile. 

I don't blame them though. Everyone grieves in their own way. But If I didn't have him then I would of never laughed again. Or got over it for that matter.

I push those thoughts way back. I've been doing good so far, not thinking about him. It was better this way, like sam said. Cause I'd just forget about him when I imprint. And as sam told me an imprint is how a wolf finds their mate, the best one to carry on the gene. So it could only be between man and woman.

And if I'm gonna imprinted on some girl I'd rather it be bella.

I shake my head again "come on. Let's get you in something dry." I say to bella. She stands without hesitation already shivering from the slightly cold blowing wind.

@(⊙○⊙)@

Aidzuki pov 

It was getting dark so I decided to go inside the house. While I was crawling along the branch I heard someone pulling up. I could tell by the sound that it wasn't bella's truck. Oh great. A stranger.

Atleast I thought untill the wind blew my way and a familiar scent came with it. Shocked I hurry inside my window just as there's a knock at the front door. I swing the door open and run downstairs all the way to the front door. 

I stop to breath for just a second my hand on the doorknob. Then i open it to reveal someone I never thought I'd see again. At least not so soon.

"Alice?" I ask as If my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Where's bella? Is she alright." She said in a rush looking around me for said girl.

Sigh. Of course.

"She isn't here. She's been gone all day. She went down to the reser-" I didn't get to finish that sentence before being interupted.

"No, I was to late." Alice sagged with a guilty saddened look on her face.

Starting to get even more worried then before i glare at Alice shifting on my feet nervously "Alice, tell me what's going on." I demanded.

She stood up straight her expression the same."I had a vision." She said simply. By the look on her face she expects me to work out the rest.

Not feeling up to much of anything lately I just nod and ask "ok. What was it about." Obviously I knew it had to be about one Isabella swan and it couldn't be good.

Alice sighed and invited herself all the way in taking a seat on the sofa and staring at me with unblinking eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her expecting an immediate answer to something seemingly so important.

She rolls her eyes and pats the seat next to her. I nod again and move to sit. Since I've gotten 'sick' my energy levels have gotten lower and lower. Meaning since I used alot of the little energy I had running down to answer I couldn't just 'flash' to the couch like alice did. Matter of fact I was even walking a bit slow.

"Aidzuki are you alright?" She asks concerned. I just smile at her and nod. Forcing smiles is easy when I was around bella but the suspicion on Alice's face told me it might be harder with a cullen.

I huff "I'm ok alice. I just came down with something." She relaxed a little but remained doubtful.

In all honesty I couldn't tell anyone what was wrong with me. All i know is I woke up really weak after that night when ja- he rejected me. Besides having trouble getting out of bed I found that the pain spread throughout my body. I proceeded to collapse.

I sit down on the couch slowly giving alice another expecting look. "Now tell me what's going on. Did something happen to bella."

"I don't know." She furrowed her brow. "But I do know that if bella isn't here there's a chance that she's dead..." she says sadly. 

My eyes widen. "Dead! What? How?" 

"I don't know if this is what I saw but it looked like bella committed suicide by jumping off the cliffs. Cause after she hits her head her future goes blank. I haven't been able to see anything since then." I struggle to stand up quickly just ending up on my ass again.

"I have to see if she's ok." A flash of her fake smile enters my mind. Damn! Why didn't I stop her. Or ask her what's wrong. 

"Ok. But i can't go to La'push, I'll get torn apart. I hope she's ok. I know how short tempered they can-" I cut her off.

"That's true but i have no doubt she's safe with ja- him." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who jacob? He fazed already?" She sounded genuinely surprised. I simply nod finally getting to my feet.

Just as i was about to head out the door I could hear a familiar car pulling up. It was bella's truck. I'd know that jacked up sound anywhere. Alice and i lock eyes and in a moment alice is standing by the door. I could tell she was listening. As she wasn't even so much as breathing.

Fake breathing that is.

I could hear the passenger side open but then immediately close again. There was some inaudible speaking and i press myself up against the door trying to hear better. 

Suddenly the door opens again and I could hear a familiar voice clear as day.  
"Don't go bella it's a trick!" My heart literally skipped a beat when I heard his voice. I could see Alice looking at me strangely. I ignore it.

I could hear bella's fast approaching footsteps. She must've spotted the car. Her footsteps are then joined by another "stop! you have to come with me" there's then a small pained grunt undoubtedly bella's and the the sound of some scraping as if she was stopped abruptly.

I shifted on my feet holding back from just swinging the door open. I don't think I could handle seeing him especially with her. There where a couple of seconds of just breathing.

"They won't hurt me." She tried to reassure him. 

"If a cullen is back here this is their territory, treaty says we can only defend on our own lands. I can't protect you here." He said in a rush a bit on edge.

"You don't have to." She says calmly. "They can protect me."

More silence and labored breathing.

"You're about to cross a line." His voice took on an agitated tone. Despite the things that happened between us I was annoyed to find my body still responded to him. Like how I feel like I need to comfort him to keep him from being angry.

"Then don't draw one." Bella pleads above a whisper. She swallows "please" She begs further a bit clearer.

Her footsteps then resume getting closer to the house and i back from the door to avoid getting hit in the face. Bella soon after burst through the door looking around before realizing she couldn't see and flicks on the light.

She looks around and spots me which makes her jump. She opens her mouth to ask a question I seen coming so I just point behind her. She spins quickly coming face to face with a relieved alice. Both of their eyes wide.

"Alice!" She chokes out before throwing her arms around said vampire. Alice gladly catches her and they share a embrace.... for about a split second.

"Bella." She says shocked gently pushing her away. Bella's instantly regrets what she just did knowing that Alice's control isn't very perfect.

"Sorry, I just like- I just can't believe you're here." She says excitedly but it only shows in her voice. Her expression says that she's waiting for her to disappear.

"I-is-" 

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive." Alice interupts her. Her face changing from relief to disbelief.

Bella stares confused at her "what?"

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff!" There was a short pause. "Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?!" She asks angrily.

She huffs "I mean like what about charlie? What abou-"

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff jumping, recreationally. It was.. fun."She rushes to explain. Alice just sighs.

Bella just breathes in deep and so don't i. I was glad I didn't lose another best friend.

....

Bella, alice, and I were seated on the couch. Well the where I sat know the floor between them.

"I have never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy." Alice's opening statement made me look away awkwardly mostly so bella wouldn't see how much I agreed with it.

There was silence as bella hung her head. I just stayed quiet not feeling it's my time to talk.

"I wa- did you tell him?" She shyly asks. 

Alice shakes her head. "No."

Sighing again she looks up into bella face before reverting them. "He only calls in once and awhile, he says that he just wants to be alone." She purses her lips.

Yup that sounds like....uh...mmm.....Johnny. damn I forgot his name. I know for sure this time it's not squidward for sure.

A smell makes me on alert suddenly. It's been so long since I smelled it but it was the most unmistakable smell to me. Something wild, earthy, and exotic. I shuddered. 

"What is that God aweful wet dog smell." Alice says her face contorted.

"Uh that's probably me..." Bella sits up and shift. "I mean, it's jacob." My heart once again skips a beat as i hear the name i don't think I can ever say again.

"Jacob who?" Alice asks.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Was bella's reply. Yeah kind of.

Alice breathes incredulously "Bella werewolves are not good company to keep."

I could hear him snort as that and sense him approaching so I quickly stood up gaining the two girls attention. "I agree." Bella looked shocked at me.

I heard his steps falter at that and i went to find a place where I could hear the discussion without seeing his face.

It'd just cause me pain. I don't even know if I can handle his voice.

"Speak for yourself. " Jacob says. His entrance causes a pause of silence.

I could hear alice stand up. "I had to see you were safe." He says to bella. Geeze he just enters and my blood is already boiling.

There was more silence "I thought you couldn't protect me here." She said sounding just a tad bit cocky.

"Guess I don't care." He says. 

I resisted a growl. I never hated jacob. I could never unlove him and i don't know why. But i wish he wouldn't....flaunt his....relationship with bella around me. Knowing i was hurt by it.

I sigh. They didn't even do anything aidzuki calm down.

"Well I'm not gonna hurt her." Alice says breaking the fog I wasn't ready to go back under.

"Nah, you're just a harmless cullen. We're talking about the bloodsuckers who tried to kill her because of you." He replies sarcastically. 

"Victoria?" Alice asks who I don't know.

"Yeah, Victoria's been around." Bella answers.

"I didn't see her." The pixie haired vampress says confused.

"I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either." Alice sounded as if her gear were turning to fast.

"I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." She spat in realization.

There was a deep growl. "Don't. get me. Upset." He said between breathes. I hear him shuffle, probably closer to alice.

Then another noise that sounded like the couch. "Hey." Came bella's warning. "Stop."

"Or things will get VERY ugly." He said low and dangerous. A harsh shiver runs through my body and i exhales just as harshly. Stupid body. Stay right here.

I then inhale as pain burst through my very core and i resist crying out not wanting the attention. I cover my mouth with both hands and rock myself back and forth shoving a whine back down my throat. Tears collect and i wipe them away. It passes and i am left there a little breathless.

I'm distracted by bella's voice "uhm..."

"I'll give you guys a minute." Alice says her voice calmer then i know she feels. I then hear her footsteps coming my way.

I straighten out and dust myself off as she enters. She smiles kindly at me. "Hello alice it's been awhile." I said in a raspy voice. I watch her smile drop


	15. atleast you're happy. part 2.

"Aidzuki are you alright?" She says her frown still in place.

I think about it for a minute. I could always lie. But my physical appearance will just give me away.

"Not really. i think I've come down with something." Yeah a case of the heartbreak. "It'll pass."

She just stares at me in that cullen way that is almost as creepy as them not breathing. Sigh, she knew I hated that. 

"Well it doesn't look like you have a cold. You look like... A ghost." I roll my eyes.

"Woooo thanks for the cooompliment." I say like a ghost. She huffs.

"I am just worried. Maybe-"

"We should talk later. Agreed. I'm starved." I lied. I haven't had an apatite in a long while. I'll just make some food and set it in front of me and maybe she won't notice. I get up and prepare to do just that.

Jacob's POV 

"Is he- *sigh* how many cullens are here and how long are they staying." I quickly try to cover up my slip.

The last thing I need is 'Mr. Right in all the wrong ways' coming back and ruining all i worked up with bella. I already lost more times then i could count. Don't think I could do it again.

"No, it's just alice." Bella says. She looks me in the eyes and i nod. I was captivated by those eyes that bore into something in me. I thought about how we almost kissed in the car. And she looked into my eyes sweetly and unsure. And how we both pulled away last minute. Though I would deny it was for the same reason. 

We both loved someone else. 

I shook my head. She loved someone else. I just didn't think she was ready to move on. Yeah. 

Bella turned away from and grabbed something off the table. She turned around and i thought she was gonna stand back where she was but instead I was met with a glare.

"And she could stay as long as she wants." She brushes past me. I stand there frozen in place. I could feel the little progress I made being slowly crushed.

I follow her into the kitchen where I'm hit by a wall of the best scent I've ever smelled. Aidzuki. I shudder a possesive growl trying to tear it's way out of me but I swallow it. My wolf snorts at me and whines sadly.

"Well are the others coming back." We both knew by others I meant edward.

She shook her head. "No. Not that I know of." She says. And I'm upset by the hope in her voice.

Damn cullen.

"Anything else?" She says in a way that makes my heart sink. She was shutting me out. Covering my hurt I shrug.

"That's it." I say.

"Well if that's it you better go run back to sam." That sentence was like a door slamming in my face. She then turns her back. That's it I'm out again. As a last ditch effort I try to make amends.

"I did it again, I broke my promise." I say. She turn to me again.

"We don't have to do this to eachother." She said.

It was like she was trying to let go of me. She was the only thing holding me from dropping into a dark place. A place no one could bring me from. 

When sam told me about imprinting I was sure I would imprint on her. Especially when he told me it was only between male and female. Cause his guess was that it had to do with passing on the wolf gene and two males couldn't do so. 

And even though I didn't imprint on bella I still pursue her relentlessly because she's the only girl I could see myself with even if just barley. And i will hold on as tight as possible untill or if I find my imprint. 

"Yes we do." I said sternly. But sounded unsure even to my ears. I stride up to her untill we are just inches apart.

"Bella..." I breath. "I won't give up." 

Our eyes meet and she gasps. I was hell bent on recreating our moment In the car. Maybe if we kiss. Maybe she'll see how much i...love her. How much I need her.

I slowly raise my hand up as if she might get scared any if I do it any faster and caress her soft pale cheek she then gives me that unsure love filled gaze and i can't help but lean in more our breathes mingling.

Her eyes slide shut and mine follow as we lean in to meet in the middle. Just as our lips brush a shrill noise breaks us apart. I pull back still breathless and look to the source of the rude interruption to find a ringing phone.

I pluck it off of the receiver and put it to my ear trying to keep a sneer off my face "swan residence."

No one said anything they were just breathing. But the unnatural way it was done I knew who it had to be. Why was he calling?

That alice chick must of told him about her vision and he was calling to check if she was still alive. Took him long enough.

But if he was calling he probably was counting on hearing bella's voice and hanging up to continue his slow torture. And if he knew she was alive his chances at even being somewhat...normal or happy were dashed.

"Sorry he's not in right now he's arranging a funeral." Was all I said and there was more silence then a cracking sound then a long tartness indicating the end of the call.

I slam the phone back down and turn back to bella. "Who was that?" She asked. I was hoping she wouldn't. 

"Always in the way." Was all I said. As anger rose in me i tried to even my breathing.

"Jake who was that?" She said a bit more harshly. I began backing up. Why would he pretend to care now! Of all times.

He knew he was killing her slowly already so why care if she were dead?! He just doesn't want her to be happy. He probably like to make his prey suffer untill they beg him to take their life.

"Jacob tell me!" I heard bella's demanding voice get closer to me.

"Bella stay back." I try not to growl not wanting to startle her.

Fucking leaches. Damn bloodsuckers. Sinking their teeth into everything and sucking the life out!

"Jak-" to make matters worse the putrid smell of vampire came wafting in. Along with its voice.

"Bella, bella it's edward. He thinks you're dead, and rosalie told him why I came here." She gave bella a worried look.

I watched as bella mirrors her face before turning eyes full of fire on me. I was now all the way in the corner trying to keep from busting out of my skin.

"Why di- why didn't you let me speak to him?!" She yells at me. Unable to answer at the moment I focus my breathing.

When I calm down just a little I speak " He didn't ask for you." I said in hopes she'd see what I do.

"I don't care!"She yells again. Alice grabs her arm and pulls her away.

"Bella! He's going to the volturi... he wants to die to." I watch bella go sheet white and regret my action for a second. Suddenly they were in motion.

They head outside and i follow hot on bella's heels. I don't give a second thought to the figure leaning against the car alice speeds into starting it. The person, aidzuki gets in the back seat.

"He doesn't want you anymore bella. Remember? He left you." I know it's wrong of me to say and bring up but I was desperate at this point. She was going back to him. She was choosing him over me again.

"I'm not gonna just let him kill himself out of guilt." She says without slowing down she makes it to the car and opens the door. 

"Well what about your dad?" I said not giving up.

"Im eighteen now. I don't need permission to leave." She mumbled. She obviously made up her mind. But i can't let her go. Cause no matter what happens she'll never come back. To me at least.

Aidzuki's pov 

I watch as he walks up to the car and leans his upper half in grabs the keys I Alice's hand but not taking them away.

"Please bella" I felt my heart ache at the raw emotion in his voice. "Stay for charlie..." He was looking at bella with so much... desperation. "Or stay for me."

Hearing those words hurt me more then anything. Reminded me of when I was in bella's shoes and he was fighting for me to stay. I can't say it's out of love.

There's no love there. No romantic love anyway. I just don't think he knows it. And it was , I'd never thought I'd say this about him, but pathetic.

Bella made up her mind and he could see that so he let go and stepped back. I glanced at him. For the first time since that day and saw how miserable he looked as well as awful. He looked like he was also loosing sleep though he didn't look nearly as bad as me. He wasn't thinner which I was glad for. And he looked healthy other then the dark circles around his eyes.

I looked away no longer able to look at him. I still loved him. And i cared. I just hope he realizes what he's putting himself through before it's to late. For him... and for me.

"Goodbye jacob." I hear bella say. From the corner of my eyes I see jacob walk away slumped over.

'Bye.... jacob' I say in my head as i watch his retreating form

×××time skipxxx 

I yelped as the fast moving car jolted again. "So I'm guessing you didn't rent this car." Bella said. I looked at alice.

When I was asked why I wanted to come I told them the truth. I wanted to help them in case this 'volturi' biz got outta hand. Alice explained what the volturi is and i don't like the way they do things. I couldn't trust my friends would return to me unscathed.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to Grand theft auto" Alice said snapping me back to reality.

"Not today." Bella admitted. 

I smirk at her "Oh good girl gone bad. I like it." She and alice snorted.

The car veered to one side when alice froze but she quickly came back. I was gonna call her crazy for trying to be cool when bella asked her what she saw.

"They refused him." She panicked.

Not getting it i prompted "soooo?"

"He's gonna make a scene. He's gonna show himself to humans." Alice rolled her eyes. Yeah he was a bit dramatic.

"No! When?" Bella said getting anxious.

"Ladies and gentlemen the drama king and queen." I mumble under my breath.

"He's gonna wait untill noon, when the sun is at its highest." She exhaled.

"Alice you have to hurry." Bella rushed.

"There's still time." She soothes her.

Love❤evol

Alice inform us that me and bella are the only ones that could stop edward from revealing himself since he couldn't read our thoughts. If she were to he'd think she's lying and rush into it.

So that's why we're running through a crowd of red hooded figures guided by my nose and luck since there was alot of new smells which made finding his a bit difficult. We ran and i could feel myself slowing down not able to run faster then even bella at the moment. 

I follow her up a flight of steps and we push through a small crowd of the people and spot a parade of some sort happening. That's when a minty snow smell hits my nose and i grab bella's arm and run through the citizens lining the street and through the parade.

Once we come to a water fountain we spot him. Bella gasps as he walks towards the sunlight. Then the clock strikes noon and the bell rings loudly throughout the celebration. Bella climbs over the side of the fountain and runs through it making a be line for him. I settle for going around since I couldn't run any faster then her anyway.

She makes it to him just as he's almost completely submerged in the sun. And i can't hear what there saying over the noise all i see is her holding his face with his eyes but when I watch them flutter open I know that we saved him.

I smile as they stand in eachothers arms for a long while just talking, I would've yelled for them to kiss already but one I didn't even know what they were saying and two I didn't wanna draw unnecessary attention. 

But my silent wish came true anyway as their smiling lips came into contact with one anothers and i smiled to. I probably looked weird. Some random skeleton smiling down a dark hall at two people kissing.

It was interupted however when two males dressed weird walked up to them. I started towards them the closer I got the more I could hear.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more private setting?" He asked them. One was looking at me but I kept approaching intent on making sure they're ok.

"Right. Bella why don't you and aidzuki enjoy the rest of the festival." I was gonna protest when one of those creeps start talking again.

"Oh no, the girl and boy comes with us." Edward takes a protective stance in front i of her. And i step beside her staring the men back down as they look on amused.

"No, you could go to hell." We're all distracted by the door breaking open and they look to see but keep my eyes on them already having smelled alice.

"Come on guys it a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene." She says with fake cheerfulness.

I snort. Are all vampires dramatic or something.

"No, we wouldnt." The tall one says.

Suddenly, I roll my eyes. Another vampire comes out of no where here scent not to distinguishable from her surroundings. "Enough!" She says clearly down the hallway.

"Jane." Edward says for bella and i's benefit. Not like I'd remember that anyway. Edward purses his lips since I've allowed him in my head and tries to keep a smirk away.

"Aro sent me to see what's taking so long." She says looking between her fellow creeps. She then walks away and Edward follows her. Bella and i both look to alice who just nods.

"Do what she says." She says critically. 

We began following along with them. Down the long hallway and down stairs the little blonde guiding us.

"Don't be scared." I hear edward whisper to his mate.

"Are you?" Bella asks. I look at her like she's an idiot but she shrugs. He was trying to be strong for her.

"No." He answers after a long pause. It told me that he was and wanted to hide it from her. The little blonde... judy made a sound in her throat.

We are led to a elevator with terrible music playing and they ushered us inside. We stand as the doors close and the elevator starts moving.

The music mad my ears bleed "geeze ain't non of your vamps heard about beyoncé." I grumble I was elbowed by alice who was to my left bella and Edward to my right.

The elevator stops and the doors open and we walk out to be greeted by..... a human. I raise a brow at her. But she only had eyes for Kathy err ... jesse.

"Is she human?"bella asks edward he nods.

"Does she know?" I ask anyone.

"Yes." Edward was the one who answered.

"Then why would she.... she wants to be..." Bella says.

"She's our dessert." Blondie says. That's just cruel and gross.

We're finally lead to large double doors that the red eyed vampress throws open. It leads us into a larger room. Multiple smells hit my nose at once so I opted for breathing out of my mouth instead.

There are more of these volturi guys waiting inside. One was standing up his eyes wide and mouth smiling. He walked down the steps towards us.

"Oh look yay. Baller is alive. Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending." He walks up to edward and takes his hand away from bella's. I narrow my eyes at him. This must be aro. Creepiest creep yet.

He hold Edward's hands in his own looking him in the eyes. "They are so rare."

He says something in a different language and looks at bella "Her blood appeals to you so much, makes me" He swallows "thirsty."

"How can you stand to be so close to her." He says. "It's not without difficulty." Edward replies.

"I see that."

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch." Edward explained to us. A creepy gift for a creepy guy.

He removes his hands from aro's his wide eyes looking at around curiously "and now you've seen everything." 

"So get on with it" Edward bits out. Aro just breathes a laugh. "You're quite a soul reader yourself...edward"

He gives a small smile and once again glances at bella. "Ah, but you can't read bella's thoughts....fascinating."

I can't be the only one getting...vibes from this guy right? These people in here seem to be used to it. But i don't think I'd ever get used to a ancient man who is still curious about everything. 

"I would like to see is you're an exception to my gift aswell." He takes a few steps back and holds his hand out his eyes all for the only human. Bella steps behind edward keeping an eye on aro while trying to hide her face at the same time. 

I glare at him and have to stop from snarling at this creepy fuck. I shift closer to bella and fold my arms over my chest. Aro's eyes travel to me. He throws his creepy ass smile my way. "Brave human aren't you." He says.

"Creepy vampire aren't ya. You ain't so scary." I say calmly. He only giggles a little and looks back to bella, hand still outstretched to her. I shiver, that giggle sounded more like cackling.

"Will you do me the honer?" He asks her in a deeper voice to show he wasn't taking no for an answer. Edward gives her a pointed look and gently nudges her forward. She hesitantly walk forward all the while raising her hand. She places her hand in his and he grasps it pulling her a bit closer.

The room was silent as aro hung his head over their joined hands. His face shows his concentration unlike when he had Edward's hand. After a minute he looks up astonished. The first real wide smile I've seen since we've been here. 

"Mmm intresting." He looks side to side at all our faces then looks back at the brunette "I see nothing."

He turned his back to us and addressed the whole room. "I wonder...." He slowly turns untill I could see his face again and he looks to the blonde off to the side "if she's perhaps immune to other gifts."

He nods his head her way. "Shall we jane." She looks over at said girl with with a happy smile. A smile i wouldn't trust if it were on an innocent baby.

Edward knowing what her gift was didn't like the sound of this and step in Jane's line of sight before charging at her.

"No!" He blurts.

She remains smiling and said one word that put me on edge "pain." She simply says. But the effect was anything but simple as edward stops in his tracks as if he ran into a wall his body tense and shaking. 

His breathing is labored and he slowly goes down until he's laying on the ground. And the expression on his face was one of pure pain. I could only watch wide eyed as he shook like constant pain was being brought to his person. Yet no one even touched him. Alice runs to him.

Bella tried to run to him but was held back easily by another one of those in a long cloak. "Stop!" She screams as if she felt the same pain.

"Stop hurting him! Please stop." Bella kept wailing. The girl didn't even look her way.

I looked to aro who had that same fascinated smile on his face. Why was he doing this. His smile receded and he called for her room stop whatever it was she was doing.

She stopped and looked to aro and said "master." Which sickened me to the core.

"go ahead my dear." He ordered. And like a puppet on strings she turned her head to bella. And bella looked at the ground prepared to feel what edward felt. 

"This may hurt just a little." She smirks. Bella look up at her fear apparent but I was proud to see mostly determination. 

Once again it was silent. And Jane's smile fell off her face the more she stared at her. I sighed, good kami it doesn't work. She looked upset but all attention was brought back to aro who laughed insanely at the display in front of him like it was some type of comedy. He claps and Jane stops trying. Surprise apparent on her face.

Serves that bitch right.

"Remarkable!" He said like a mad scientist. "She confounds us all. So, what to do with you now." The sinister look on his face has me prepared for anything.

"You already know what you're going to do aro." An voice speaks up from behind him sounding old and tired. I'd be to if I had to witness aro's Bullshit for centuries.

"She knows to much... she a liability." The younger looking one of the three says.

Aro sighs as if he's unable to choose what to stop even if his eyes says he's already made up his mind. "That's true, felix." He calls.

The one holding bella suddenly walks past her and she spins to follow his movement. She gasps when she sees he's ready to attack her. I coukd only watch since I was no longer fast enough to get to her.

Edward Springs up and flips bella over his shoulder in a blur then jumps on felix who grabs him the same time edward grabs him they both fall to the ground. Alice tries to help but is grabbed by the throat and held against another gaurds chest.

Seeing an opening i run to bella so that she's not just out in the open. Her eyes darting around to keep up with what's happening. Stand behind her protectively.

I survey the room and all in it as a fight commenced between the two male vampires. And i fought to stay put as felix seemed to have the upper hand since edward is weak from lack of feeding. 

Felix slams him head first onto the ground causing the floor to Crack along with Edward's who's eyes slide shut. The giant brute of a vampire the turns back to bella taking large steps towards her. I growl in warning and step around her.

Felix stops taken aback for a few moments which was all edward needed to heal and tackle him. Well at least try. There isn't much you could do with weak senses and i know better then anyone. 

Edward was grabbed again with lightning speed and thrown away he hits the ground and slides under a bench. Felix stomps over to him and grabs him by the neck.

They are just a flurry of movement after that my now weak eyes unable to keep up. When they stop edward is swung around like a rag doll and slammed on the steps. Bella lunges but i grab her from running to him.

Felix put the weakened vampire in a chokes hold and i hear cracking as he tries to wrench his head off.

"No! No! Please." Bella screams and struggles but I can't let her go least she be killed.

"Please no! Kill me. Kill me! Not him." The whole room including me looks at the girl astonished. Aro stops felix before he tears his head of and looks at bella and slowly makes his way to her.

I tense even more then i already was. " How extraordinary, you would give your life for someone like us?" He asks in awe.

"A vampire, soulless monster." He finishes. "You're the only soulless monster here." I spat.

He disregards me "just get away from him." Edward groans. Felix squeezes him tighter a warning to shut up.

"You don't know a thing.... about his soul." She says through gritted teeth I nod in agreement.

He gives us a 'Oh really' look. He then speaks in that language again and turns to edward. "If only it were your intention to give her immortality."

He shakes his head and my blood runs cold as he walksup to us. I put bella behind me again and bare my teeth at him trying to collect my black destroying energy in one hand. He raises a brow and lifts his claws to strike.

"Wait!" Alice screams. He freezes a few inches from my face and shifts eyes to her.

"Bella will be one of us.. I've seen it myself. " He drops his hostile pose and holds his hand out to her. The gaurd let's her go and she snatches her glove off, she lays her hand in his palm.

She shows him her vision and he exhales heavily "mesmerizing. To see what you have seen before it happens." 

He crosses back to us "your gifts would make for an intriguing immortal Isabella " He draws out her name then goes caress her face but i pull her back.

He looks at me as if he's forgotten I was there. He excitedly turns around to the captured edward " go now. Make preparations." I breath in relief when he's let go. I move to the side as they embrace again.

I smile sweetly and we all began to exit. But was stopped before we reached the door.

"Hold on just a minute. I almost forgot one thing. I didn't see any plans to change the young gentlemen. He is still a danger." Aro says.

"I am no danger to anyone." I snarl. 

"Oh really...how so?" He says.

I just fold my ears up where it lay under my hair and my tail which was wrapped around my waist. "I am no human. I am something not of this place. Now leave us alone." 

He suddenly got that look on his face again. "Marvellous." He whispers. I tuck my ears and tail away again. And wait to be dismissed.

"I look forward to meeting you again. Bella and...." He looks at me.

"Aidzuki" i provide.

"Yes, aidzuki. Bye." I turn and we all walk out the door safely.


	16. Ch. 16. atleast you're happy part 3

Aidzuki's pov 

It's been a day since we arrived back in forks and everything was semi back to normal. Edward started making trips to bella's room in the middle of the night again. And bella was grounded.

The whole ordeal left me tired so as soon as i sat in the car i was out like a light. Bella must have told them about my condition because the next time I wake up I'm in my own bed and Edward and bella are standing over me. 

I sit up way to fast and pain shoots through my head and i lay back down. I glare at the pair at my bedside. "Damn bella what are you practicing or something. Word of advice, breath less. Take edward here for exam-"

"Ssshh aidzuki. We're going to cullens. I was wondering if you'd like to come. I know you miss them to." Bella whispers. 

I stare at moment before nodding. "Ok we'll meet you outside." I nod again and got out of bed I was in the same clothes I was in when we left so I needed to change.

They jump out through my window and i hear them touch the ground. I'm scared that I might soon lose my hearing as well it seems to be the only thing that's the same. I don't have enough energy to summon my powers anymore.

I sigh and finish changing my clothes going to my window and looking down to see bella and Edward waiting for me. So I jump out and land alot less gracefully then i used to and i fall to my knees. I stand up and dust myself off. I avoid looking at either of them cause I'd hate to see the concern.

"Let's go" I say a bit to harshly when they just stood there.

We walk to the front where Edward's car was waiting. He sped to the passenger door and opened it for bella. I smile when she pecks his lips on her way in. Edward then appears on the other side looking at me.

"Are you gonna get in?" He asks when I just stand there.

I pout. "You're not gonna open my door and give me a kiss." I joke. He laughs and shakes his head.

I fake disappointment and get in. "I can't wait to see the rest of the cullens." I say with a big grin.

It'd be nice to focus on something other then jacob. That's right i said it. It's not like it helps to not say his name. I know he needs to come to his senses. And that all that was put in his head has probably confused more then he already was.

We pull up to the cullen mansion and as soon as the car comes to a complete stop I jump out and run for the the door. Even though edward still beats me there. He opens the door and i let bella go in first and I follow sticking my tongue out at edward.

I use my nose to locate the cullen family and it doesn't take me long to find them. They were all in the living room and i already felt their unblinking eyes shift to me. Is it weird to say I miss these particular creeps.

"You don't know how much I've missed you guys. Or bella for that matter. She took it the hardest. Speaking of which.." I turn to edward as he enters with bella.

"Hey just to let you know that whenever I get better. It's me and you boy wonder. Understand?" He only smiles and nods.

"Are you sick dear?" Esme asks me.

"I guess." I shrug.

"You guess? Dude you look like shit!" Emmet put in. I couldn't even glare at him cause I know it was the truth.

"I know and I think I know why to. Well suspect I do." I shrug again. Not really liking this topic.

"Anyways there's something I wanted to do. I'm sure alice has informed you all what's going on. But edward here is still...reluctant. so I think we should take a vote. For whether or not I should be turned or not." Bella announces.

And they all start to vote agreeing with her methods.

Carlisle, esme, alice, jasper,  and Emmet all vote yes. And of coarse edward and rosalie votes no. But they all considered her family. I smiled as they embrace her but it turns confused when they all turn to me.

"What?" 

"Well you're apart of this family to. Even though we've only known you for a short time. What do you say?" Alice says.

I'm surprised by this, it being completely unexpected. I fidget uncomfortably with all the eyes staring daggers at me.

"Uhm....well I think...that bella should do what makes her happy." I finish unsure. I wasn't one to tell someone what to do or not do. So I settled with that statement.

Bella smiled "thank you." She said and looked back at her brooding mate.

We spend a few hours celebrating and catching up untill edward decides that bella's had enough and tells them he was gonna take us home.

........

While in the car bella discusses her eventual turning in the car. "I was thinking we should wait untill after graduation. And... I want you to do it." Edward gives her an unreadable look and looks back to the road.

Bella was gonna say more but was distracted by edward slowing to a stop. I look up confused and see edward staring at something so I look to. My eyes widen to see a very pissed off jacob looking at edward with murderous intent. He doesn't do anything but run into the forest.

"He wants to talk to us." Edward leans in to say to bella. She nods and like we weren't in the middle of the road they get out and walk into the forest. I slump and sigh before also getting out. I follow as well wanting to see what was wrong with him. Jacob I mean.

I was upset with him but I still miss my best friend.

I follow just behind them untill they stop on top of a hill and Jacob at the bottom. He seemed surprised to see me there and I turn my face away from him. When I said I have an idea of what's happening to me i was seriously considering something impossible. It was jacob. He was the reason I was in so much pain.

He is....might be my-

"I see you're still alive for now." Jacob's voice interupts my thoughts.

"It's the reason bella's been keeping you away." Edward says.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of my head." Jacob angrily bits.

Edward starts to slowly approach him as if he were an wild cornered animal. " I know you have something to say to me.... but i have something I want to say to you first. If that's ok?" He stops infront of jacob who glowers down at him.

"Thank you." I was surprised but then again I shouldn't be edward is from a time where politeness was taken seriously. "Thank you for keeping her alive when I couldnt." 

"No you couldn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Jacob said a bit calmer.

"I'm still grateful. But I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave her side untill she orders me away." Edward said wanting to make his message clear.

"We'll see."  Jacob says.

I shake my head. Why couldn't he see that she was in love with someone who wasn't him. There are plenty of girls out there but for some odd reason he persists on chasing bella. It's like the time before all this where he had eyes for bella and only bella. At least that seems to be the case. But i wasn't fooled at all.

Edward nods and turns around prepared to leave when jacob stops him. "Hey, it's my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you of a key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten."Edward says simply.

Bella looks confused and upset about being kept outside the loop "What key point?"

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." He says.

"What if I choose it. It has nothing to do with you." Bella said unbelievingly.

"No, no I won't let you." He says quickly. "You're not gonna be one of them bella." His tone was commanding.

She shook her head "It's not up to you."

Jacob's breathing started speeding up and panic filled his eyes "you know what I'll do to you bella, i won't have a choice." 

Seeing him getting angry edward tries to usher her away "wait, is he gonna hurt me. Read his mind." She asks edward. He doesn't answer. 

Bella walks up to jacob anyway "jake... I love you." I felt pain come back to me but I ignore it as i watch the scene. "So please don't make me choose." She whispers like saying it aloud was a sin.

"Cause it'll be him. It's always been him." When she says that it's like i could breath again. I had no doubt it was edward but hearing out loud was a different story.

His expression fell into sadness "bella..."

She stared into Jacob's eyes silently begging him to understand. When he just stares at her with a kicked puppy look she turns and walks back to Edward's side.

"Let's go." He says and we're all prepared to leave.

"You don't speak for her." Jacob snaps and grabs bella. And Edward pushes jacob away who flips and shifts in mid air. 

He growls and readies to charge again. Edward raises his claws ready. Jacob snarls and runs at him.

"No!"Bella screams. And i wonder if she was ever tired of doing so. I've had enough of this sad display. So I quickly jump infront of them both.

"Jacob stop!" I yell. He skids to a stop in front of me.

"Jacob..  why are you doing this to her. She loves edward. And nothing you do now or ever will change that. Stop chasing something you can't possibly ever reach. You and i both know the reason you do this. And it's pathetic." My voice cracks by the end of my little speach And my brow furrowed.

"And if not for my sake." I feel my eyes burn with tears I've cried so many times already. "Then for hers. Please stop fighting this." And the tears began to fall. I wasn't sure whether I was talking about him and her or him and... me

"Please." I whimper. I raise my head to look at jacob. And for the first time in a long time I look him in his big brown eyes. And it's like the wind was knocked out of me when our eyes lock on eachother and a feeling I couldn't explain rushes through my whole body. And i don't know why but I just... stare.

And he stands across from me doing the same thing, just staring. His eyes were so wide I would've laughed but this feeling it was like something heavy was lifted off my aching chest. Like I was drowning and now I could breath again. Like I was pulled out of an endless fog.

"Somethings happening." I vaguely hear edward whisper to bella.

I was so shocked by these sudden feelings that I didn't even blink when jacob turned tail and ran. And for a second I considered following him. Following the pull I felt that wasn't there before. Atleast not this strong. A strong pull towards him.

Jacob, did you feel that to....

Jacob's POV.

I was taken aback when I was no longer looking at Edward's face but the face of no other then aidzuki. Or was that him?

I was so shocked I stopped In my tracks and looked surprised at him. He looked aweful. I've never seen him look like this before. Like..... a skeleton. He was very pale and he had worse bags under his eyes then i did.

What happened to him. My wolf whines and whimpers.

"Jacob..  why are you doing this to her. She loves edward. And nothing you do now or ever will change that. Stop chasing something you can't possibly ever reach. You and i both know the reason you do this. And it's pathetic." I couldn't find it on myself to be offended, I know it was p. I will deny the reason till the end of the world though.

"And if not for my sake." I watch his eyes water and i feel guilt deep in my chest. "Then for hers. Please stop fighting this."  I flinch when he says that. 

He doesn't understand. If I do we'll end up even more hurt then before. It's why I couldn't possibly let bella leave here knowing she chose him over me. She was supposed to be my salvation.

"Please." He whimpers. He then looks up at me and I meet his teary eyes. And suddenly I'm stuck in two beautifully blue prisons drowning in the raw emotion in them. Was he..... glowing. It was like an angel, no, a god has come down for my worship. And i would do so gladly. Something snaps then refastens like the moon breaks orbit and decides to revolve around the sun instead.

I hold in a shiver as images fill my head of a life with a black haired blue eyed beauty I've known almost my whole life. But never has he been this beautiful before. I come back to see the center of my world staring at me. 

I've never felt so happy, confused, guilty, light, or in love-

"Somethings happening." I hear a distant voice which snaps me out of my daze. More like a dream.

Wait. Love. No that's impossible. This couldn't be real. Did I just- but sam said-. 

My thoughts became so jumbled up all i knew was this wasn't, couldn't be real. I shake my head to clear the rest of the fog to see aidzuki still staring now grey lips parted and eyes wide in wonder. And bella and Edward were also looking at me.

It was all to much. I need answers. 

So without thinking I turn away and run as fast as my legs could take me having to fight the urge to turn back around and take my, my, my mate? With me. This was a mistake. 

He shouldn't have been there. It just had to be old feeling. Right?

Plus I hadn't seen him in a long time so it has to be that. right? 'No fool he is our mate! Go back now.' I was shocked to hear my wolf speak to me after so long. He never speakd. Not since I first fazed 

I shake my head. 'No that- i- it's  impossible. Sam said- i need answers.' My wolf growled then went silent.

The way he looked at me. I wonder, did he feel it to.

.............

Ran through the forest all the way to sam's house not stopping til I was outside his house in the backyard. I fazed and immediately ran up to the back door knocking loudly.

I didn't stop to think about the fact that I was naked my clothes having shredded when I lost control if my anger and fazed. So when sam opened the door on alert and looked shocked to see me standing there naked I couldn't help the heat I felt in my face. 

He held up a finger and with pursed lips he disappeared back into his house. I only waited a few minutes before he came back out with some tan joggers and threw them at me.

I caught them and quickly put them on and then stodgy straight up and sam crosses his arms over his chest and waits patiently for an explanation.

"Sam we- I need to talk to you." I start.

"I know jacob."He smiled. I blush out of embarrassment for the second time in the span of fifteen minutes.

I turn serious and seeing my face sam gets serious to. I was preparing myself for what i was about to say and what might come after. Which could be about a million things. Which is what made me more antsy then ever.

"Jacob i don't why you're nervous. You can talk to me about anything you know."Sam said after I didn't say anything. I nod and look at the ground a gesture my wolf didn't like all that much. But looking at sam's face only made this harder.

I take a deep breath. "I think- I -well-i know i... imprinted." I finally get out.

Sam blinks at me. "Is that what you were so nervouse to tell me jacob cause that's good news." He then smiles and shakes his head.

"I told you this would happen. You should be glad cause now you can get over that boy. What was his name...Aiden." Sam said with a smile still in place.

I shake my. "It's aidzuki. And that's the thing sam-"

"What your still not over him? Jake you can't deny an imprint it could kill you. And what about this girl? I think you should leave aidzu-." Unable to take it any more I growl and he shuts up. He now stands there with narrowed eyes.

He goes to say something but I don't let him so much as take a breath. "No, I won't leave him alone anymore. I can't, cause I imprinted on him." I blurt out. 

Sam's narrowed eyes turn Into wide saucers. And it would be comical seeing sam like that any other time but right now I'm not sure how to take it. He thinks for a minute obviously taken aback by the news. He looks at me "Jacob that's just- it's not possible."

"Well that's why I came here cause it seems to be possible now." I say a little snarky.

Then we are both left to stare at eachother. Sam's gaze causes my nervousness to come back as i start to fidget waiting for him to say something. Anything.

I know now that I've imprinted on aidzuki I won't be avoiding him anymore. That and i can finally stop using bella as a crutch. I chased her cause in the back of my mind I knew she'd never want me. Cause I've only ever wanted aidzuki and i thought I could use her as an excuse not to love him. And it's sad that an imprint is what made me realize that. That i gave up on him. 

I did the very thing he asked me to never do again.

I plan to make it up to him for as long as I live. For hurting him. But it's not that I ever stopped loving him. I just forced myself to think I did so it'd be easier to forget. Untill I'd fall asleep and i was plagued by dreams that I allowed myself to indulge in. 

Dreams of chasing him, his fluffy black ears and long soft tail out for all of nature to witness. Teasing blue pools bright with happiness looking back at me. That smile that made warmth literally explode in my chest present contrast to the heartbreaking frown I know he left me with. And his laughter. So light and care free.

But all good things can't last so I stopped sleeping if only to erase all traces of him from my being. But i guess I was just being dumb. Being a coward. Like he said.

Sadly I couldn't say I'd take it back. I thought I'd save him the heartache if I were to imprint on someone else. But i didn't. And now I'm left with pieces I don't think would fit together anymore.

I have to tell him.

I was about to run back into the forest and back to my imprint. My mate. My love. My everything. When sam interupts. I'd forgotten he was there. Let alone that I was in his backyard.

"Jacob." I turn back around and look at him impatiently.

"I know you're excited. But I think you should rest first. I know you haven't gotten any sleep since...." He trailed off.

"Excited? Sure. But i want to make things right. Because I believed what you said to me i hurt him!" I wasn't blaming San simply trying to relay why I needed to go.

"I know jacob, and I'm sorry I Mae you two separate. But doing it while you're tired isn't a good idea. Plea-" I interrupt him.

"No sam." I say without any venom. I didn't expect sam to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Jacob, that's an order." He didn't say it with his alpha voice just sternly which meant if I didn't listen he would resort to using it if need be.

I grit my teeth hard wondering if I'd be able to run faster then he could order me. But i decided against it. Maybe I should sleep. Clear my head and refresh my body. I'd be no good to anyone a jumbled mess.

\----------------

Aidzuki's pov 

Bella somehow pulls me out of my semi-blissed out haze and we walk back to the car. Edward kept throwing me weird looks but I couldn't even focus on where I was walking as i bumped into the car door and fumbled to open it.

Once we were inside the ride home resumed. I stayed quiet in the back while bella and Edward whispered to eachother smiling. Something about a meadow. 

Why did he run? I hope I didn't say anything to hurt him. But even if I did It was something he had to hear. 

And for some odd reason the image of jacob running away kept playing in my head every time the feeling of rejection would become stronger. Man I'm a mess.

I look up just in time to see us pull up to the swan residence and had to do a double take. Was i really deep in thought that long. Not like anything is to far here in forks but i don't remember most of the ride. I wonder what Jacob's doing?

I was surprised when that thought came out of nowhere. Since when did I think about him so much since that day in the woods. Well I always have but it's much less....negative.

Not to say it's positive either.

"Hey aidzuki. Are you there? Earth to aidzuki." I come back to see bella waving her hands in my face.

I grab them when she doesn't stop after I look at her. "What?"

"Edward and i are going somewhere. I'll see you later." I saw that they wanted to be alone so I didn't argue. I winked and bella blushed.

"Have fun." I say before getting out the car. I watch them drive away thinking about how in love they are and the looks, smile, kisses they share. How did jacob think he could come between something like that.

I sigh, well bella, atleast you're happy.


	17. Mistaken

Jacob's pov 

When morning came and i heard the birds chirping I hastily jumped out of bed. I had one thing on my mind and that was to talk to my imprint and set things straight.

I just hope he forgives me. Even if I put it off for a week.

Even if I don't think I deserve it. I walk to my closet and choose something simple to wear. I throw on my cut offs and a plain white t-shirt and walk out of my room. 

I debated yesterday if I should tell my dad before I told aidzuki but decided against it just as quickly as the thought came. I don't  feel bad for consulting with sam beforehand though cause he is the one I learned everything about being a wolf from. And i was confused and despite what he did he still gives good guidence.

I walk out into the kitchen to see my dad sitting at the table eating some eggs and toast a plate for me waiting across from him. 

Well he did go through all the trouble of making it and I am hungry. So I go sit across from him and nod his way.

"Morning jacob." He says with a smile.

"Morning pop." I said while chewing. 

He looked me up and down "Are you planning on going somewhere?" 

I raised an eyebrow " Well you don't go many places with a shirt on now a days." He laughed and i smiled a little. It was true.

"Where are you going. Go to see bella again." When her name was mentioned I could see his face turn sour. I wasn't the only one who didn't like her with cullen again. And now that I know she wanted to be one of them it made me even more sick to my stomach.

"Yeah. I wanna make it a thing to check on her whenever I can. Don't want her to become a bloodsucker overnight." Which is something I was afraid would happen. I preferred human alive bella over leech dead bella.

Though it was really a side quest to what I really was going to do. "I don't think the cullens would do that. All i know is that she will be human today. I am friends with charlie after all. He'd know if somethings different." Billy said.

I nodded and finished my food and stood to bring my dishes to the sink. I wash them out and turned as i put them aside."Well i should be headed out now. See ya pops." He waved in acknowledgement.

<(⊙-⊙)_●}

I was walking in woods when a familiar but unfamiliar scent catches my attention. And yes I said walking, I decided that I would need time before I got there to think of an actual plan. Like what'd I say and the possible outcome.

Anyways, I go off trail to follow this strange...new? Scent. The reason why it smelt familiar because it had characteristics just like aidzuki. But the smell also differed in more ways then it was similar. Other then that the reason it caught my attention was that it was all mixed with blood.

Someone was injured and i didn't want to risk it actually being aidzuki so here I am going deeper and deeper into thicker foliage untill i was fighting not to get tangled in vines and wildly growing bushes taller then i was.

About ten minutes from the trail I mapped out to and from bella's house I pushed through low hanging branches and entangled vines that had thorns sprouting from them. By the time I'm through my clothes are torn and there are tiny smudges of blood where cuts were just a few seconds ago.

I look around the area to find a very small opening that ends about thirteen feet from where I'm standing and is also where the blood smells strongest. It's not late but the leaves from the surrounding tree let in very little to no light.

The best thing to do in this situation was to rely on my sense of smell and hearing to I closed my eyes and evened my breathing so I could hear. I walk further into the small clearing sniffing the air to stay on the scent and not get led off somewhere else. By now the smell of blood was intense.

I froze to a stop when my ears picked something up. Was that..breathing? It was ragged and shallow but breathing nonetheless. I crouch down to avoid stepping on the obviously injured person and stretch my hands out to feel for them. 

"Hello? Are you conscious?" When no indication that the person heard me came about jacob concluded that they where indeed unconscious. I should've guessed by the heavy smell of Blodgett that tells me they've lost alot.

I was almost in the center of the space where my finger brushed against something soft and smooth. Skin.

I open my eyes and from what I could see there was a person lying on their side shoulders moving slowly up and down. I nod to myself and use my hands to examine the damage to know own weather it was safe to move them or not. I slide my hands over the body slowly and gently to cause as little pain as possible when I come across a wound.

I make to where the diaphragm should be and my hand touch something slick and warm. Found the wound. I yelp when something pricked my finger and pulled back. That's strange there seems to be something lodged there still. 

I quickly but just as gently examine the rest of the body and find out three more things. One. They have a broken rib and left leg, two. something furry is layed horizontally across them, and three. I blush, this person is definitely a women.

I jump up quickly and jumps into action. I take off my shirt and rip it so that i can tie it around her middle over the wound but not removing the object afraid to cause more damage. Second I lift her carefully though she grunts in unavoidable pain. Once I have the shirt tied around her I slide my hand between her legs and the ground and lift her very slowly. She whined and shifted and her breath hitched as it only caused her more pain.

I was glad  when I finally had her off the ground and securely in my arms and i slowly walk back the way I came to not jolt her. When I made it back to the thorny vine entanglement I turn my back to it and walk backwards. I couldn't stop all the thorns from scraping and poking her but I tried to avoid as many as possible not thinking she needed more injuries.

I grit my teeth and finally push back out the other side where the foliage is less thick and harmful and more sun is able to shine down on us. I look down at my 'passenger' and was shocked at her beauty.

She's no aidzuki but she was surely something to behold she had smooth dark melanin skin and her face held soft features as contorted in pain as it was. She had a beautifully slender body build with wide hips leading to thick thighs on long legs. 

She was beautiful indeed but still very much injured which im reminded of by the blood soaking through my shirt so I snap out of it and continue to walk back to the trail. With a sigh I realize I'd have to head home and abandon my previous plans. Though the good part was good about this is that I wasn't far from home so it wouldn't take long to get there.

(^_^)/\\{●~●}

Third person pov 

Billy black was just in his living room watching some news about the recent increase of missing persons when banging at his door caused him to jump. He'd be angry if said banging it wasn't followed by his sons urgent voice.

"Dad! Open up i need help!" He furrowed his brow at that. He was back so soon he couldn't have made it to bella's house. Billy wheeled himself to the door as quick as possible unlocking the door and throwing it open in record time.

He was shocked to see jacob holding a women who seems to be fatally injured. He moved aside as jacob quickly walked past him and to his room.

Jacob's POV 

I layed the women in my bed and ran out of my room to see my dad was already headed to where the girl was. But he spotted me running and stopped.

"I have to call sam!" I say on my way passed him.

"Jake my son, what has happened to that women..... did you-" I cut him off already knowing where he was going with that.

"No. I found her like that in the woods I think she was beaten and stabbed there's still something lodged in her chest area." I pick up the phone a dialed sams number hoping to God he picked up cause he's at home for some odd reason at this time a day.

"Hello?" Came his stern voice over the receiver. I sighed relieved.

"SAM! Sam I need you to get over right now! It's an emergency!" I say as urgently as possible to let him know to move now ask questions later. And it seemed he got the message.

"I'm on my way." I soon heard the tone indicating he hung up. I hang up the phone and rush to the kitchen to get some water and a pair of scissors.

I rush back to my room and kneel beside my bed. I take the shirt wrapped around the woman and cut open exposing her C cup breast. I decided nows not the time to become bashful as i take a warm damp rag and began cleaning the wound and the blood which seemed to slow down.

It wasn't much and I'm no doctor but I'd like to do what I can to help her. She hissed when I cleaned to close and in pulled back having finished anyway. She was now sweating profusely and her breath was more labored so I got up and got a clean rag and put cold water on it and was back in the room the next second dropping it on her forehead.

She sighs a little but continues to her labored breath. There was a knock on the door and it was immediately opened by my dad who I heard greet sam. I heard his footsteps and the squeaking of wheels headed my way.

"Jacob, wha-" Sam stops himself when he turns the corner and sees the naked injured women in my bed. His eyes drift to me in shock and that same question my dad was about to ask rose in his eyes.

I shook my head "I didn't hurt her I found her like this! Sam I don't know what to do!" 

He stood there shocked for a minute before he began brainstorming. "Why not take her to the hospital jake?"

I shook my head "I don't think she's human." I gently lifted the deep green and black tail laying to side of her and showed them. Their eyes widened.

I had discovered the tail when it suddenly wrapped around my leg when I accidentally jolted her. I had been surprised and had forgotten about the furry thing layed on her in the clearing I thought it was ripped clothing that fell away when I picked her up.

We once again stood in silence. Nothing but her ragged breathing filling the room around us. Whatever she was it must be what's kept her alive so long.

Sam huffed and it caught my attention. I looked at him and could tell he had an idea but no one in the room would like it. He looked at me then turned to billy "I think we should call Dr. Cullen." He finally said with difficulty.

I knew there was a life at stake here so I gave to the idea pretty fast. If the blood sucker works at an hospital he might be able to handle blood plus supernatural things were nothing new to him.

I looked at my dad with a made up mind my leg bouncing nervously. I saw that he had a protest on the tip of his tongue but a pained keen from the woman quickly broke his resolve.

He nodded. I sighed and was about to get up when I realized something. "We don't have any cullen numbers." I said and sat back down. But then i was back on my feet and millisecond later.

"Imma call bella." I said quickly making it back to the phone. Man I hope she's picks up. I never apologized to her for what happened in the clearing that day. But i pick up the phone and dial that number anyways since there's still a chance she would.

It rung for several seconds. Once.....twice.....a third time.....a four-

"Jacob? Are you seriously calling aft-" I didn't have time to explain why I ignored her.

"Listen bella I'm sorry but it's really important you listen to me right now-" She scoffs from the other side of the line.

"Listen? Jak-" I sighed.

"Yes bella please LISTEN! I need you to call Dr. Cullen ok. There's an injured person here on the verge of death. Do you get that!" I said in a rush.

It was silent.

"Bella!" I yell when she doesn't respond fast enough.

"Sorry! I got it. I was just shocked you asked for Carlisle." She says with genuine surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah same here. But it's really bad and really really urgent.and we're kinda desperate. So I'm gonna hang up an-" She interupted me again.

"No! Edward's here and he heard you he's already on the phone with Carlisle. We're on our way as we speak." I was silent at that. If cullen was at bella's that means he was close to my mate. I had to stop myself from growling.

"Jacob?" I heard bella's voice. I shook my head. I'm still worried but i know that aidzuki could handle himself.

"Yeah. I'm here." I said monotone. She sighed.

"Carlisles on his way but edward wants to know why you just didn't take them to the hospital if it's so bad?" She asks.

"Cause I'm sure she isn't human. I think she might be like aidzuki..." I trail off.

"Really? He's with us now he'd be happy to know!" My eyes widen at that. He was coming here! I was immediately on edge, would he wanna talk to me? 

Would he forgives me? I already know that's to much to ask since I don't deserve it.

"He's with you?" I whisper stupified.

There was a pause. "Yes." Bella says stiffly. "Charlie's at work so we had no choice but to bring him since there's no one to.... check on him."

"Why would you guys need to watch him? He's old enough to take care of himself." There was silence again. 

"Jacob, I don't know why you guys stopped talking, but if you would have come to see him you'd know he's in really bad shape." Bella said this kinda angrily. Bad shape? Like sick.

"Ask him. If he even stays awake that long, he's actually sleeping now, he barely has enough energy to open his eyes since he woke up yesterday morning. He's been sick for a while. But i didn't think he'd get this bad. And he knows why but he won't tell anyone. He just said he figured it out." She was ranting a bit angrily at first but her voice then became sad.

It was like my breath was stolen from my lungs when I heard that. An image of him from that day entered my mind. His to pal skin his legs and outstretched arms shaking uncontrollable though it was so slight the dark circles around his eyes. And most of all dull blue eyes staring pleadingly at me.

"It got so bad jacob, Carlisle had to check him out. He said his body was shutting down but for now reason. And aidzuki still said nothing. I'm afraid for him, that he might...." she didn't have to finish. A pain shot through my chest and i tightened my grip on the table and phone.

"I..i...I'm sorry I haven't talked to him..." Why did I wait so long? Cause i was a  fucking coward. And it was costing me my whole world.

"Don't apologize to me jacob. Talk to him while you still have the chance. Ok?" Bella sounded like she was through with this conversation. Watching him waste away must be taking its toll on her.

"Ok." I was silent after that. I had nothing to say anymore. 

"Carlisles should be there now. Where about to pull up. I'm hanging up, bye jacob" I nod but realize she couldn't see me. 

I heard a car outside and the quick opening and closing of a door meaning it had to be Dr. Cullen "bye bella." I say quickly and hang up I walk to the door and a knock sounds before I reach it and I open it to reveal the doctor with a kind smile on his face. I nod and invite him inside.

I lead him to my room where the women was. Someone had covered her with a blanket and Carlisle gently folded it down he just stood there and I was wondering why he wasn't treating her immediately.

"That...object hasn't hit anything major but it came close she also has broken ribs on her left side as well as a broken left leg. She has a slight infection that's not to bad so I can worry about her ri-" He stops and makes a startled face.

"It seems like she's healing already and some of her ribs healed perfectly but the infection has slowed it down. So perhaps I should treat the infection first. And removing the weapon might also help since it seems to be laced with some form of poison." With that he began to move to get ready for the removal of the weapon. 

He stops and glances at us. "If you'd be so kind as to give me as much room and accessibility as possible to work that'd be gracious of you." He said. Billy nodded and we all filtered out the door sam closes it behind him for the women's privacy.

I head to the living room when a second car could be heard pulling up to the house. My heart starts pounding. Multiple doors open and close And i look at sam who is facing the door.

"Where you expecting someone?" Sam asks billy who shakes his head  slowly. Sam goes and opens the door to see who was outside. I look over sams shoulder to see two figured approaching one with a sickly aidzuki on their back.

I had to fight to keep my feet planted and not rip my imprint away from that damned  vampire. I silently bare my teeth holding back a roar of anger.

"Jacob, calm down." I look at sam who was looking over his shoulder at me ordered, and against my will I did just that. Sam moved to the side as the three made it to the house and i became tense. The presence of vampires in my house was enough but the fact one was holding my mate made me even more tense.

I missed the look edward shot me. 

I was grateful though when he set aidzuki down on the couch. Billy looked confused to see the three in his house obviously he had no idea they were coming. And he looked as equally uncomfortable as sam and i do.

"Bella, edward, and aid-" He stopped at seeing the teen sleep. "I didn't know you where coming. I'm guessing jacob told you what's going on." Edward nodded.

"I'm here in case Carlisle needs my help, I hope that's ok?" He looks at sam when he says this and sam nods stiffly in confirmation. 

"Of course it's just this once." He says and Edward nods in understanding. Bella sit next to aidzuki and Edward sits on her other side. Aidzuki leans against her shoulder and gets comfortable.

It was like once I layed eyes on aidzuki I couldn't look away he looked nothing like the aidzuki I knew. He looked like.... a corpse.

And i wasn't the only knew staring at him. Sam actually looked worried at him and then looked at me with a 'what are you waiting for look.' My dad just stared with a blank at the slumbering wolf.

Aidzuki pov 

I wasn't sleeping. I haven't been since edward set me down but I had no idea where I was. I didn't want to open my eyes though there'd be no point since my sight became worse. Even more so then a humans. And my hearing is also just as good as bella's at this point. And my nose was just as good as my eyes at the moment.

But i felt kinda compelled to open my eyes cause I felt that I was being watched much more then usual. So I shift a little on bella's shoulder and try to slowly open my eyes. I whine when it was to bright in the room to do such a thing.

My eyes water from the burning the light caused. I shakily raise my hand to wipe it away. 

"Aidzuki, are you awake?" I nod unable to do more. My body felt so heavy I just wanted to go to bed. But i know I wasn't home so I settled for bella's shoulder.

"Where are we?" I ask. 

She didn't answer right and way but I didn't rush her. I decide to try and open my eyes again and manage to just a crack, all i see is blurs though.

"We're at jakes house." She said. I freeze and had to swallow a whine at just the name alone. Why did she bring me here! I thought I made it clear I never wanted to come here. It was to much pain.

I felt bella move and i look to see her gesturing someone over and one of the bigger blurs began coming closer. I began to panic when I saw who that blur was though. Jacob.

He stops infront of me and kneels down one hand on my knee. I shiver violently, and I doubt anyone missed it. Did I die and go to hell or something it's the only explanation I could come up with at the moment. I couldn't help but stare at him and he just stared back for a long while.

"Hey aidzuki." I shiver again at heating his voice say my name. 

"Jacob.." I manage in a raspy voice.


	18. Anew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just so everyone knows I do plan on rewriting this after its finished for I am aware of the spelling errors. And there are parts that need touching up. But i will not take it down. Only repost it chapter by chapter. So please bare with me. And thank you to all who supported my first story up to this point. 😄

Aidzuki's pov 

When his name slipped off my tongue he smiled a bit sadly at me. He was going to say something but was interupted by his room door opening he looks away from me just as Carlisle is coming out.

Covered in blood and a bit disheveled he stands before us in the living room. He looks at everyone in the room his eyes lingering on me for a second longer. His brows furrow but whatever he wanted to say he decided this wasn't the moment.

"She is stable, and is also healing quickly. I found that she was stabbed with a dagger with an unknown poison that slowed down her healing but since I took care of her wounds she has a big chance of surviving." He paused to take an unneeded breath. "Unless that poison causes some other damage, none that I've seen so far, she should be waking in a little while."

Everyone nods when he finishes. Billy however wheels himself up to Carlisle "How long is a little while Dr. Cullen, I don't mind her healing here but I am curious. And we have to prepare."

"Of course. She could take up to two to three days to wake up but about a week and a half to heal completely." Carlisles says. Billy nods.

"Anything we need to do to care for her?" Jacob asks from his kneeling place infront of me.

Carlisle turns to him "yes. Please clean her wound and change her bandages every three to four hours to avoid an infection. Also keep her leg straight and elevated for proper healing." He says professionally like he was talking to staff at the hospital.

After he completes his diagnosis everyone just kinda....stares at eachother. It's not awkward more tense then anything.

"I think that'd be a good idea Carlisle." Edward says out of literally freaking nowhere.

Carlisle nods nonetheless apparently understanding what was going on. He then turns to me. "I want to give you a quick check up while we're both in the same place, I was on my break and it's up in about five minutes, do you mind?"

I whine "but you checked me out yesterday." I didn't much like being poked and prodded at. And plus I was surrounded by people which did nothing for my already high nerves cause of jacob being so close, calm, and nice all of the sudden.

"I understand but i am concerned that your condition is progressing at an alarming rate. Maybe I can find the cause since I was unable to before." He does make a good point. About how it progresses quickly not him finding the cause. I already knew the cause. I reluctantly sigh and nod and he flashes behind jacob.

Jacob wordlessly grinds his teeth and moves to the side when the doctor asks him to and then the platinum blonde kneels in front of me. I lean limply against bella while he begins to check me over. I pay close attention to his facial expressions and don't like the ones he makes. He looks so concerned almost scared and that only seems to scare me.

"It seems it's the same symptoms as yesterday but increasingly worse. It's like you organs.... refuse to work properly. When's the last time you've consumed anything?" To this question I just shrug.

Bella rolls her eyes and answers for me "He hasn't eaten in days, well he has but he can't keep anything down not even water. He also sleeps alot and complains about pain." I pout at her.

"I do not complain..." I mumble.

"Yes you do." Bella says back.

"I don't know where to go from here aidzuki. If your condition keeps progressing this way well....." He just looked meaningfully at me and it didn't take long for me to know what went unsaid.

"So you're saying there's nothing you could do?" That was jacob. He whispered the words sounding close to tears but i dare not look to check. Cause I know it had to be in my head.

Carlisle nods his head. "I'm afraid so..."

Wow, it sounds like an episode from a medical drama up in here. I think to myself. I chance a look at jacob and he's staring at me with grief like I've already died. And i find it hard to look at him for any longer after seeing his expression. I can't look him in the eyes knowing it was my jacob. That it might be a trick.

Carlisle stands while checking his watch. "I think you should stay with my family so that i may closely monitor you." I just shrug again but just barely. I watch jacob tense a little, but it's not like he cares though? Right? Right.

"Whatever you say doc." I said. Carlisle nods and rushes out the door to go back to work ...I guess. He pauses and looks back at edward. They silently stare at eachother 

Edward just nods seconds later. "Bella, edward will help move aidzuki out tomorrow so that he has time to call ahead and they can prepare a room. This will take place so I was wondering if you could stay with aidzuki? If you aren't busy." The doctor slipped from professional to fatherly instantly.

Bella smiled lookjng a bit disappointed. 

"I think it's a good idea. I'll pick you two up in the morning and bring you to our house ok?" Edward spoke. More like watch bella sleep all night then pretend like he just got there in the morning.

Someone clears their throat. "I wanna help..." came Jacob's voice. And a silence fell over the room as edward traded glances with billy, sam, and i. Those two nod though billy does reluctantly. I just blink at him. But my mind is a panicked mess.

Why is he doing this? He was so sure about what he wanted. So clear. And i may not know what that is exactly but i do know it's not me. But now he wants to be a friend again. I guess.

But that's the thing. At the beginning before I knew he had feelings for me to, all I wanted was to be his friend. If only to stay by his side. But then we both confessed and it was like he woke a part of me that now never sleeps. That always pictured us together, happy and lovey dovey and everyone happy that we were happy. But life wasn't a fairytail and i wasn't getting my happy ending apparently.

After that day in the woods, that short but intense moments, that part of me just exploded and the shards tore through my heart. It tied around my lungs and now I can't breath. It blanketed my brain in a dark place where I was tortured by his image, his smile, his laugh, his emotion filled eyes, any and everything under the fucking sun about him haunted me since then.

And now here he was that stupid determined look on his face just hoping to defend himself against the next one to so much as breath. 

"I don't see an issue with that. Maybe he can stay here with you while bella and i pack up his things. I couldn't bring him by or you can pick him up if you want." Edward says. I didn't miss the way bella's face lights up. I roll my eyes.

"You guys just want to make out on my stuff." I teased. Bella blushed and denied it. I manage a small smile and she nudges me gently. Jacob sits on the ground next to my legs and nods his head looking a bit happy.

"Great, i agree he should probably spend the night here so you and bella could just move him in quicker. Probably less stress on him to. If that's ok with you pops?" Jacob asked turning to the man with a pleading face. I can't believe he's making plans with his worst 'enemy'. 

Billy glances at sam. That strange thing that they've been doing since we got here. After a minute Billy nods slowly. "Yes." 

Jacob pumps his fist a little. Like a plan fell into place. I'd narrow my eyes if I didn't think I'd just fall asleep.

I like how they just made my plans for tomorrow without even looking at me once. That's sarcasm by the way. The last thing I want is to be stuck with jacob here all day.

Maybe he wanted to extend some sort of olive branch. Make 'peace'. Offer his friendship But i don't know if I even really wanna be here right now.

Not like i had a choice. I literally woke up in Edward's backseat.

Isn't that kidnapping?

Anyways I don't need anyone to feel bad for me. If he wanted to be friends he should've said so from the beginning not wait untill i have one foot in the grave. Not like i could even say his name at that time.

"So I guess everything's set. It won't take long to make aidzuki a room at the mansion. We'll pick him up at the border. Since the treaty was lifted only today for this emergency." Edward snaps me out of my thought.

Am I the only one who still can't believe they were agreeing on something, edward and jacob. I didn't think that they could be in the same room after their meeting when the cullens came back.

But i guess the treaty isn't the only thing on hold today.

Jacob nods with a satisfied smile on his face. Edward stands up and helps me lean against the back of the couch so he and bella can go. He hold out a hand to her and she takes it.

Once on her feet bella turns to me "bye ai, see you tomorrow." She then leans down and hugs me gently. She moves towards my ear.

"I don't know what you're thinking but just give it a chance ok?" She said vaguely knowing the that some jn the room can hear despite her whispering. I wanted to act like I had no idea what she's talking about but decided it would be best not to make her worry about me.

I could see a little worry on her face already.

Her and Edward then leave and I'm left with the three quailutes. In silence. Awkward awkward silence.

Yup loving it already. Note the sarcasm once again.

Sam shifts on his feet "I think I should be going to. Jacob don't forget your patrolling shift tonight." Sam nods and walks to where the back door was. 

It was silent once more after the sound of the back door rings through the small house. Jacob stands and looks down at me and I look back him struggling to maintain eye contact.

He rubs the back of his head " sooo, what do you usually do at the swan house?"

I shrug weakly "sleep." I answer. He gives me a 'really' look. He didn't think I was playing right? I wasn't being smart either. When he sees I'm not joking his face morphs into one of worry.

He shakes his head "Well that's not happening while you're here with me. How about we go outside? You up for it?" 

I nod weakly. Bella never went outside with me. Not that that's a bad thing. She was afraid I'd catch something so the most she'd do was sit me by an open window. Which I enjoyed i didn't feel like someone coming by and staring at me with pity. Plus bella was good company she always did things to keep me from getting bored.

I just wish I could repay her. But as Carlisle made me understand that won't be happening.

"I'm up for it. If you're up for carrying me everywhere." I rasp out. 

Jacob nods "of course. We should go now since we won't have much time. It's noon. Then we can come here and try to eat something?"

I don't say anything. Jacob takes that as I'm ok with whatever and walk disappears in the back where his room is. He returns with his arms full of folded clothes. He set them aside and goes somewhere else coming back with a blanket and pillow.

"Well I'm gonna take the couch tonight. You can sleep in the guest room." I still stay quiet but nod for his benefit. He sighs.

When he finishes setting up he grabs a shirt from the pile and put it on. Billy says thay he has something he has to do and excuses himself. Jacob walks over to me and kinda just stands there. He exhales hard.

"Well here goes nothing." He mumbles. He leans down and slowly and gently grabs my arms. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me when electricity stronger then anything I've felt before shoot from my arms throughout my whole body. I could tell jacob felt it by the way he paused for a long moment.

When the feeling calms he continues to wrap my arms around his neck and i hold on weakly as he put one arm under my legs and scoops me up. I'm held against a warm chest and Jacob adjust me till we were both comfortable.

I see him frown deeply "you're so....light." He whispers.

He walks us to the front door and i reach to open he helps by binding down. He walks outside and and closes the door with his foot. 

I breath in the fresh air a bit shallow not wanting to send myself into a coughing fit. Jacob chooses a direction and starts walking. 

"You know, I really wanted to talk to you today aidzuki?" Jacob says after we're far from his house.

I shake my head and lay against his shoulder. "About what?" 

He takes a turn and suddenly we're in the woods but he continues walking. "I- well, it something really important. And i wanted to say that.....I'm sorry."

My eyes widen at that. He's sorry? "What exactly are you sorry about?" I asked. There's a range of things he could be apologizing for. So I asked even if I was almost completely certain.

He was quiet for a long while he turns his face away from me "I was wrong. About....us. And i had no right to treat you the way I did. I just-"

"Stop." I didn't want to hear this. My chest gave a small throb of pain but it was bearable so I didn't draw attention to it. I didn't want him to apologize because I was dying and he felt like he should make a mends.

I was expecting him to apologize about his treatment but not to admit he was wrong. Does that mean he does want me? No! There's no way.

And yes he was wrong more wrong then he could ever know and I'm glad he recognizes that. But even if I let him apologize I'm not sure I could forgive him. Atleast not right now.

"Aidzuki..." He says sadly.

"No jacob. I don't know what this is but I don't want to hear it. You hurt me. And i can't forgive you for that. For leaving me. For a long time I didn't even wanna think your name! I don't even know why I'm here."  Jacob stopped walking after that.

For a long while he didn't do anything he stood there. It was so long I actually started to worry I broke him for a second."Jac?-"

"Why are you here? You had every opportunity to say you didn't want to stay here. But you didn't. I'm glad you didn't though even now. But why?" He suddenly sat down. Right where he was standing on the ground causing me to yelp.

Which put me in his lap. Despite my current feelings I still blushed.

I used Jacob's shoulder to sit up and i looked him in the eyes "because I didn't want to die knowing my best friend and I were on bad terms. But you and i know we are more to eachother then just best friends.-"

I inhaled and exhaled "-even more reason to stay. When I came here you were actually acknowledging I was there." I started tearing up. "You looked happy to see me. But even after Carlisle said I'm not getting any better. I still hated being in the same room as you. But i wouldn't forgive myself if I knew we left off like this."

It's not like i planned this. But the opportunity arose and i took it. But i was saddened to think I'd be happier if I never saw jacob before I went. Cause it meant less memories which meant less pain. Plus I didn't think he cared about me anymore. Let alone if I was suddenly gone.

"So you hate me now?" Jacob asked his voice sadder then i thought it'd be.

I shook my head "No but you have no idea how much i hate being here right now. That's why I wanted to stay. So that my last memories were happy and loving."

Jacob looked down. "I wish you wouldn't speak like that. You never know you might get better."

I frowned. I could get better but it won't just happen and I didn't want to force anyone to do something they didn't want to. 

"That's beside the point jake. I've tried jacob but not loving you is not an option. But that doesn't mean I can't be angry with you. And i am, you make me dizzy. Cause of all those circles you like to run. One minute you're... you the next you're not." I said hoping it made since to him.

He looked away and nodded. He looked guilty as he bowed his head "I was scared, you were right about that. But it wasn't for the reason you think. I don't love bella, and i only ever think about you in that way. I just- sam told me something that scared me."

I raise an eyebrow, I knew from the start it was something sam told him. But what exactly that was is beyond me.

"You see wolves have this....thing they do when they find their....mate." Jacob clears his throat.

"I was actually on my way to bella's to talk about this when I smelled that women's blood. But what we do is called imprinting. When we see our mates for the first time after we phase. When a wolf imprints they change, the imprintee becomes the center of their universe. Makes us want to protect that person. we'd do anything for them. Be anything for them." He finishes and gives me a look like he was begging me to understand.

"And have you i-imprinted?" I was hesitant to ask. Jacob bites his lip and nods. That's it my life was over.

"That's why I was scared. Sam told me that if i were with you I could hurt you when I imprinted. He said imprinting on the same gender was impossible. If I denied my imprint...well you see what happened to emily." He said.

I nodded. I looked down at my lap where my hands were fiddling with eachother. So he imprinted on some girl, which couldn't be bella, that's why he left me. Cause he was afraid I'd get hurt, that turned out great.

"W-who?" I had to know. It's like i couldn't be at ease until i knew. Whoever it was i hope they made eachother happy.

"Wait. If you didn't want to hurt me when you imprint then why would you be with bella. You weren't concerned you'd hurt her?" I had to ask. 

It was obvious he didn't imprint on her. And i was happy to know jacob didn't want to hurt me but what about bella? He chased her relentlessly. Didn't he know she would get hurt to.

He snorted "No I wasn't. Bella didn't want me and deep down i know that's the only reason I started going after her again. The first time I was just denying who I was." I nod.

"And as for who I imprinted on..." I look up at him.

"I imprinted on.....you." silence. Slowly my eyes grew wide as i registered what he had said. He imprinted...on me.

I couldn't say anything. But now I know what that was the day jacob nearly attacked edward. Jacob had imprinted.

Oh kami.


	19. Ch. Dizzy.

Jacob's pov 

I did it. I told him. And now he was just sitting there in my lap wide-eyed. And i just waited for him to snap out of it himself so I to can collect my thought. I was terrified of what he'd say.

I know him well so I know he meant it when he said he'd probably won't forgive me anytime soon. But i was being dumb and once again hurt the both of us thinking I was doing the opposite.

Sigh, why was my love life always so hectic.

"That's why I'm no longer ignoring you, because I don't have to. And please understand that I only did it so I could resist you." I said.

Aidzuki slowly turned to me. There were tear streaks down both his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away. He only shuddered and closed his eyes.

"I know you still can't forgive me. But i will be here for you no matter what from now on. I promise." Said putting emphasis on the promise.

He sighed and sniffled. He started shaking his head "No jacob I can't forgive you. I-" He stops to sob. I pull him closer to me and he doesn't protest "Jacob you don't know what you leaving did to me."

He became very emotional and i struggled to keep myself together hearing his heart broken sobs.

"I'm sorry." My voice shook with emotion.

He shook his head against my chest. He sat up and looked me straight in the eyes a little anger shining through his tears.

"Look at me jacob! I'm sick! Wasting away because I thought you didn't want me, didn't love me! Stop saying sorry cause sorry won't fix me jake." I stared at him shocked at what he just said.

I'm the reason he's dying.

"Aidzuki I had no idea I was the one doing this to you. Why didn't you tell me?" My voice broke into a whisper. I know asking why he didn't tell me was stupid but i was at a loss as to what to say. An overwhelming feeling of shame washed over me as my wolf whines at his pain.

"What would have been the point jacob, you made it clear you didn't want me then. You couldn't even look at me! And if I couldn't even keep you as a friend what would have been the point in living. And bella, kami jacob seriously. Just cause you couldn't be with me didn't mean you had to run to bella. Again." He ground out.

I pursed my lips

"So what if she didn't want you! I can understand needing a friend but you where trying to be with her jacob! And I know the real reason was so you could try and erase me. My memory. Why else would you ignore me like i wasn't there. An-" He said angry tears coming out of his frosty blue eyes. I interupt him.

"You're right! Ok. I know how I treated you was wrong. But i didn't have a choice. Sam ordered me to stay away and to break up with you. Bella was a loop hole he said I had to stay away from you but not her. I sometimes went to her house to just get drunk on your scent. You know it was hard after everyone I know in LA push found out about us. having my pack look at me weird whenever I thought about you, my dad literally recently started talking to me like his son again, and sam.... it's like he hated me." I snapped. There is no excuse as to why I chased bella and at one point tried to kiss her....twice. but then again I'd thought I would imprint on her. 

"Bella was like an escape from all that. She was my only friend then. She didn't look at me in disgust, but then again she doesn't even know about us. Somewhere during the time I spent with her i remembered why I liked her and i could see she liked me to, I thought I'd imprint on her. And no I'm not using this as an excuse. No ,after how hurt I was in shouldn't have did what I did. I'm well aware of the hard work I'll have to do for your forgiveness. And i will do it." I said with conviction.

I thought if I kissed bella, if I could just make our lips touch then maybe it would become clear that she was the one. That the easy rout was the way I was supposed to go. That sam was right and me and aidzuki just lusted after one another. But then i imprinted. On him...

He sniffles and furrows his brow. "So Sam ordered you to break up with me?" He asked just above a whisper having calmed down a little. I nodded.

Aidzuki's pov 

He nods and my heart breaks. I'm sad to hear how Sam had treated jacob. Really I am. But i still can't forgive him. But it seems that we both have some healing to do.

"Jacob look, I know this was rough for the both of us. But that doesn't explain why you flaunted your feelings, fake or not, for bella. That hurt jacob." I said. He put his head down. I caress his cheek and make him look at me.

"But we can start over as friends. Just friends though jacob. And when you gain my trust I'll forgive you." There was no question whether or not we were getting back together. We are mates after all. And I'm not one to fool myself.

I wouldn't want to put jacob through what I went through. Revenge isn't my thing. And now I know jacob wasn't purposely rejecting me or making me feel rejected.

"I could be your slave for all i care I just need you back kai." I smile at the nickname jacob gave me when we were around twelve. Though he hasn't called me it in a while.

I sniffle once more and wipe my watery eyes from crying. We sit in silence for a couple more minutes before jacob decides to  stand back up without warning. Once on his feet he gently sets me on my feet but not letting me go since I was to weak to even sit on my own.

"I think it would be better if you got on my back. Will you be able to hold on?" He asks.

I nod and with a ok he grabs my arms and maneuvers himself until i was look at his broad back and shoulders and kneels enough so that i could climb on without having to do much.

Once I was securely on he stood up straight and was once again  walking. We were still going through the woods which me wonder where exactly we were going.

"Uhhh. Jake where are we going exactly?" I said and looked at his face as best as I could. If I was being honest it was strange being this close to him after so long of being so....'far'.

I see a smirk emerging on his face as he looks sideways to meet my eyes "Well i was gonna take you to the beach, but I need to relax so...we're going to my...happy place? Eh I haven't given it a name yet." He shrugged.

I nod and rest my chin on his shoulder "What's it like?" I ask after our much needed talk I could understand why jacob is so quiet. He has a lot to think about.

So I'm taking it upon myself to make conversation. "Nope! No spoilers. I want you to just see the place." Was his answer.

I raise a brow. "Awe is it a secret place?" I whisper for some reason. He gives a small chuckle at that.

"You do know we're in the middle of the forest right?" He says instead of answering my question.

I frown "Yeah so?" I glare at his annoying question dodging.

"Sooo there's no need to whisper." He says snidely in a whisper.

I roll my eyes "ok. IS IT COOL?!" I yell in his ear. He flinches and covers his ear with a hiss.

"Shit! Ow kai why the hell did you scream for?!" I snicker. "You said there's no need to whisper..." I say trying to sound innocent but failing.

"Yeah, then use your outside voice. Jeez I think you made me deaf." He rubbed his ear before dropping it to his side.

He took another turn and ducked under a low hanging branch. He came to some thick foliage that looked like a bunch of low hanging vines. My only warning was a smirk before he stepped straight through said vines.

When we emerge on the other side I gasp as I'm surrounded by more foliage but that looks like nature has formed a hidden hallway made of entangled plants and the roots of the tree lining the path.

"Woah!" I whisper. Seeing how the light streams beautifully through it giving it an ethereal feel to it.

"Beautiful right. But this isn't the place this is just the entrance." Wow well if this was the entrance then i wonder what the actual place looks like.

I noticed how he slowed his steps which I am grateful for I'd love to enjoy the scenery.

"Ok, so you see there?" He points ahead. I follow his finger and see a wide open opening that was slightly dark inside. I nod.

"That's the place." He says. I nod again and smile excitedly. It was a new place and i like new things. Though I was still a little upset from our earlier talk it was nice to let go of those problems. Even for just a minute.

Nice to finally relax since I've been stressed since that day I walked away from jacob in the forest when he told me we couldn't be together. But in this moment that pressure in my head was relieved.

I don't know if it's cause of me being so close to my mate or if it was because he was no longer rejecting me. But either way I'm glad to feel that I was slowly getting better already. I didn't even realize at the time when I was on jakes lap that I'd sat up by myself. Though albeit shakily.

It was improvement. And i hold no illusions that me and Jacob are back to being the best of friends but hey if life is gonna be as short as it feels right now might do as well enjoy it.

"Ok! We're here. Now close your eyes." Jacob brought me out of my thoughts. I raise an brow at him but my eyes slide closed anyway.

It's not like i can see all that well in the first place. But i don't want to make anything about this day anymore difficult then it already has been.

There was shuffling and i heard the moment Jacob's feet hit something more solid opposed to the ground covered in dead leaves. And i could see the light change through my eyelids to something much darker. And i could tell that we were in a slightly narrower place. 

My eyebrows shoot up when I hear the sound of naturally flowing water causing air to make my hair move around a bit wildly.

I pout impatiently "can i open up yet?" I got no answer but a chuckle that bounced of the wall of where ever we were.

He came to a stop where the sound of the rushing water was strongest. "You can open up now." He said and i could hear the smile i his voice.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see we were standing in a cave where light streaming through a wide hole in the ceiling and some powerfully blue luminescent Moss and a few fireflies that where glowing colors I've never seen them glow before. The different colors kinda reminded me of hoshi's own colors.

Since I grew up hoshi would more often then not disappear into the woods for sometimes weeks at a time I never knew why but I never asked either more then once. To which she'd reply 'you'll see' I never asked anything more after that just shrugging.

I do miss her when she's away though.

"Jake....." Was all I could manage as a neon pink firefly flew right infront of my face, I was unable to keep my eyes from following the beautiful small creature. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said sounding cocky at having wowed me.

I open my mouth but ended up noding in a trance. It reminded me of home. 

"You wanna know the best part about this." I shift wide eyes to him me still and awe. Not even that smug smile deterred my euphoric mood.

"This still isn't the place." He said. And i gaped at him. You're telling me it gets better then this.

With that said jacob stepped Into the small and shallow stream that went almost to his knees. He walked closer to the raging waterfall.

I looked confused at him as he didn't seem to stop once we hit the waterfall. Instead he passed straight through. I gasp and put my face against his shoulder so the doesn't hit my face to harshly. But as quick as it started it ended and i was once again in another place.

When I looked up I could see that we're still in the cave but there was a opening up ahead that jacob was heading for. I could see it has gotten a bit darker outside but the sun was still up. Bursting oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows across the sky.

When we where out the cave I could see that it lead to a small beach with beautiful white sand and an ocean more blue then any I've ever seen and it was clear much like the waterfall we came through. There rocks and plant scattered across the little stretch of sand. Some unusual looking flowers that I've never seen before where blooming others were glowing but faintly.

I was breathless as i stared at the scenery in front of us I could feel a tear streak it's way down my face at the sheer beauty of it all. I've never seen anything like it. Jacob set me on the sand then sat next to me he wrapped an arm around me and leaned me against his for which I was grateful.

"So I take it you like it?" He said his previous cockiness gone replaced with a content tone. 

I nodded staring at the surreal sunset before us. I know that when we leave this place this feeling will be replaced by stress once more. Even more so now that jacob is in my life again.

"Yeah? Good, cause I will only ever share it with the ones I love." I looked up at jacob but he stayed staring at the sunset. The sound of the waves and distant wildlife adding to the feeling of happiness and contentment.

"Sooo... did bella enjoy it here to?"call me stupid or insecure but really can you blame me?

Jacob frowned and looked down at me "you're the first person I've ever brought here. I promise, I've only known own about this place for a couple of days now. I'm sure you understand why I love it. Plus it reminds me of you. From the sunsets down to every grain of sand on the ocean floor. And the water, so clear yet blue hiding nothing beneath the surface and the life below are untouchable, beautiful. Like your eyes." I smile at him. He's always been obsessed with my eyes.

I snicker at him, and he gives a half smirk "I see what you're up to jacob black, and i won't fall for it. Can you get any cheesier." We both shared a laugh at that.

"Well i thought it was smooth." He said with fake hurt.

"Yeah as smooth as sandpaper." I chuckle and he pouts. I laugh more at him. 

I survey the area around us and see that the cliff stretches higher then i could see and farther with no corner or end in site. Which was strange to me seeing as on the other side it just looks like a cave covered in over grown foliage the rock texture was even different like regular stone at the front entrance and sandstone mixed with marble on this side. And the sun seemed to be so close.

I shrug it off. I figured earth was a strange place a long time ago. It has a place where two oceans meet but never mix. Without a barrier in between!

I pushed my suspicions back and filed it away for later.

For now I just snuggle into jacob, cause despite my earlier emotions I've missed being close to him like this.

I've also missed kissing him. But i wasn't ready to go back to that with him. I was afraid he'd end up leaving me again. Even with the imprint in play. And if that happened I'd rather not be any closer then this. Cause I could always stay as a friend, but as a mate...I'd never forgive him if he left me again. Never.

I close my eyes and inhales when a breeze comes and whispers gentle cool touches against my now less feverish skin. 

Without realizing I slowly drift off into oblivion. Blissful oblivion. Instead of restlessness. It was a nice change.

***

I'm awoken later on by a hand shaking my shoulder. I swat it off and get as close to the soft warmth beneath me. It got awfully chilly outside....wait.

I slowly slide my eyes open a and am met with the scene I fell asleep to only now the moon was rising making The ocean and flowers look brighter then a little while ago.

"Hey aidzuki, are you up?" The groggy voice of jacob said making his chest vibrate. I nodded then i started as i realized the I wasn't laying on sand. I sit up and was embarrassed to end up straddling jacob.

I rub my eyes and then blink down at jacob who just stared back with a raised brow. I blush and look away sliding off and sat back on the sand.

"Yeah I kinda fell asleep to... don't know how we ended up like that though." He said sitting up and dusting the sand off of him.

I look at him suspiciously. As he stands up and continues dusting himself off. When he finishes and turns to help me he catches my look.

"What?" He asks, I just narrow my eyes. He sighs.

"I really don't know what happened you fell asleep and layed your head on my lap and then i fell asleep to. And here we are." He said looking seriously at me.

I keep my eyes narrowed but nod nonetheless. Jacob gets me on his back and we head back the way we can. We ended up having to walk home wet since there was no other way to get back but through the waterfall.

Soon jacob and i are going up the steps to the black residence. Jacob takes his key from his pocket and unlocks the door stepping inside. I look back before we're in the house and see that the moon had literally just started rising. Huh? I thought it had already started.

Eh I'm to tired. I think as i slump back against a wooden chair jacob settles me in. He walks over to his pile of clothes and my eyes widen when he starts stripping down to his boxers. I unknowingly stare shamelessly at the tan skin exposed to me his body glistening with moisture. I watch as a drop of water falls from his hair and i follow it down his hard sculpted chest and abs. It drips untill it disappears into the top of his boxers where love handles peeked out. I swallow my mouth very dry. He puts on a white t-shirt and then turns to me with a blue shirt and boxers and holds his hand out.

I reach out and grab it acting like i wasn't just checking him out, and i was glad when he didn't notice.

Jacob takes a pair of boxers and goes into the bathroom to change them and is back out in a second. He scoops me up and carries me to the guest room previously the twins room and sets me on the nightstand he then steps back and stares at me.

"Uh....thank you?" I say thinking that's what he was waiting for. He opens his mouth to say something but only ends up saying gibberish. I roll my eyes.

"Spit it out jacob I'm tired..." There's no bite but it was a little snappy. I was really tired I've never stayed up this late usually asleep before the sun sets.

"Well do you- i mean. Well, you see I wondering if.." He stood straighter and swallowed. "Do you need help changing?" He said gesturing to my clothes.

We blush simultaneously. Him for offering and me cause I'm sure I do.

It was my turn to swallow thickly not bothering to try and talk knowing words would fail me so I just nod my blush spreading.

He nods and he grabs my wrist and sets them on his shoulders I try not to look away from his gaze knowing he was only looking at me to make sure he didn't accidentally make me uncomfortable.

He reaches out his breathing becoming somewhat heavier. He grasps it and we both gasp. My breath then hitches when he begins to slowly peel it off.  As if he were afraid of hurting me.

Once my shirt was off jacob takes my hand and set them back by my sides he then instructs me to unbutton my pants which I do. He then wraps my arms around his neck lifting me slightly and tugs my pants down untill there off and I'm in just boxers. He then turned away quickly but I caught a blush and the lustful look he shoots at my body. I resist a smirk knowing i wasn't the only one checking out the other. He turns back with a towel I didn't even know he had.

He comes back to me and shakily reaches out with the towel in hand untill it touches my cheek softly. I let out a Shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. 

Jacob then gently starts to dry me off, first my face then down to my neck and i lean my head back and i didn't need my super hearing to hear him swallow roughly again. He slides the towel over my shoulders, down to my chest, back up my shoulders and back down my arms. I couldn't help but to gasp everytime he touches an untoweled part of my body.

We stare at eachother and he leans in and i hoped he wasn't about to do what I thought. I wasn't ready.

"Relax kai." He says when I tense up. He leans our foreheads together me looking into his brown eyes that looked black in the moonlight. I shudder when he doesn't kiss me but instead drags the towel over my back quickly down the slowly up.

He sets me back against the wall and leans away grabing the shirt he got for me and slides it over my head helping me put my arms into the sleeves. He wraps his arms around my middle and lifts me so I'm standing.

"I-your boxers?" He asks.

"I got it." I say uncertainty obvious in my voice even to me.

He looks like he doesn't believe me but doesn't question it. He leans me against the wall on my feet next to the nightstand and puts the boxers on it so that it was closer. 

He then takes a few steps back and faces away from me. I stare at his back, I guess he wasn't leaving. I shrug as i get to work. 

Just a few months ago I had no problem ripping a tree from the ground and now I couldn't even change my own underwear. I manage to get the dry pair on with much difficulty but i did it.

As I was tying the strings tight around my waist. His clothes were far to big for me, his shirt handing off one of my shoulder and went half way down my thighs covering the boxers completely.

"Ok." I whispered to his back he looked over his shoulder as if if to make sure and when he saw I was dressed he came back over to me. He gets so close to me i could feel his breath which mingled with mine. A sharp intake of air enters me as he grabs my hips and starts trailing them down.

He trails his hands untill their at the back of my thighs barely missing my ass. I whine when my skin is set aflame with tingles and electricity then i immediately burrow my head into his shoulder embarrassed.

He doesn't say anything just lifts me up and wraps my legs around his middle and i hang on as best as I could clutching at the back of his broad shoulders. But for some reason jacob just stands there,  unmoving.

Suddenly his head is buried into the juncture between my neck and right shoulder. I gasp a small cry before I shudder violently.

"Jacob...." I whine pushing at his shoulders. I'm pretty sure friends don't hold eachother like this. I freeze as he inhales deeply and then starts his walk to the bed keeping his head where he was breathing my scent in. When we got to the bed he bent in half as he layed me down gently trapping me between his upper body and the bed.

I whisper his name again and this time he stands up and takes his time like he was about to leave something precious behind. He seems to snap out of it though as he moves from between my legs and adjusts me so that i was comfortable and warm under the blankets.

I look up at jacob who smiles down at me but I can't find it in my exhaustion to return it. The last thing I saw was jacob backing out of the room before my eyes slide shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
